Fate is kind
by LittleMissStarkidGirl
Summary: What happens when a girl from a small Welsh village meets a boy in a music store in Michigan? What Happens when that young boy turns out to be a pre-fame Darren Criss? Will Fate be Kind, or will their several off chance meetings spell disaster?
1. First Impressions

As Hannah got out of the taxi and stepped on the un-even pavement she didn't feel anything except extreme jetlag. When her parents had told her she was going to spend 3 weeks of her summer holidays at her uncle's house in Ann Arbor she was excited, obviously, she'd never been to America before, but as the weeks were drawing closer, she started to feel nervous, she'd blamed it on the fact that she'd only travelled by plane a couple of times, and the thought of loosing things at the airport always made her very scared, but now she got the feeling that it was more than that, because even now as she trundled along the footpath that led to Uncle Trevor's house she still felt a tad uneasy, as if something important was going to happen…

Just as her mother reached out to ring the bell the door flung open, and Trevor and Val burst through with arms wide open! The smell of freshly baked bread came wafting through the front door as Hannah pulled one suitcase, then the other into the house and left them in the porch, underneath the old writing desk that had lain unused for what looked like 50 years.

Trevor was her Mother's uncle, so he wasn't really her uncle at all, to be honest, she barely even knew the man, he'd moved from London to Michigan before she was born, and the only time she'd met him was when he flew back to London for his Father's funeral, she was only 8 at the time so she didn't really remember, and besides, a funeral isn't really the opportune time to make conversation… Despite all this he wrapped his arms around her as she stood pinned with her arms against her sides not knowing where she would have put them even if they were free to move!

'It's good to see you honey! Gosh! You've grown! You must be at least 5 8". You must be following your father' He smiled, Hannah laughed. She liked this man, even though she barely knew him. The American twang was so strong in his accent that you could barely tell he was British at all. It made her sad, that he'd let go of his roots so easily.

As soon as Trevor let go, his wife immediately sprung upon him, tears streaming from her eyes. 'When did you get so beautiful?' she asked, and pulled away from Hannah as if to admire her face again, before pulling her into another tight embrace. This continued for another 10 minutes, the six of them, Hannah, her brother, Mum, Dad, Trevor and Val all hugging each other a tad too tightly, until Val announces that she'd made Turkey sandwiches for them all, and that we should all follow her inside.

Hannah followed her parents into the kitchen, which was almost 3 times as big as hers at home, and as she looked out of the window she saw a swimming pool about 15m long and 10m wide. She smiled to herself while munching on a turkey and relish sandwich. _I think I'm gonna like it here after all,_ she thought to herself._ I think I'm going to like it a lot._


	2. The Street where you live

Hannah sat on the double bed, laid with 5 different types of blanket and 10 more pillows than she'd ever need. The house was so big that even with the 6 of them there they all had a room each and still there was 2 to spare! Her stuff was put away in the chest of drawers that was positioned almost directly opposite the bed. The room was huge, about the size of the classrooms at her school. Whenever she'd watched American films when she was younger she'd always noticed the window seats that the bedrooms in these films often had, and she was delighted to find that there was indeed one in this room, along with numerous cushions. It was perfect for the seventeen year old girl she was.

Despite all this, looking out the window at this strange new city wasn't good enough, she wanted to get out there and see it for herself, smell the new air, feel the new roads under her feet and taste the local food. The sandwich was delicious, but it didn't near fill her! The plane journey was near 7 hours long!

She grabbed her 'I 3 London' Hoodie that she'd bought July 2003, two summers ago, and walked down the stairs into the entrance hall again. Along a small corridor was the lounge, she could hear them talking and laughing down the corridor. She popped her head into the living room and told them that she was going to buy a newspaper for her scrap book. They didn't protest. They knew how important her scrap book was to her. She closed the door carefully behind her (the delicate stained glass in the window pane looked too fragile to be allowed) and practically skipped down the front path and past the front gate onto the main road again.

She automatically felt her head clear and her jetlag start to wear off. The fresh air always helped her relax. From her window the town didn't look too far away, but on the ground, it seemed a lot further, and it was hard to navigate, there were so many trees around here!

_Time to explore_ she thought to herself as she started walking along the side of the road. She was surprised at how many bikers she saw, one after another, after another passed her by. Some dodged her, and some shouting angrily insisting she 'MOVE OR DIE'. She didn't mind though. The house was perfect, and already felt quite homey, but she would always prefer the fresh air. Always.

After about 20 minutes walking she eventually found the town she'd been looking for. It wasn't as big as the one at home, and it was much quieter, but there was a nice selection of shops, A café, a bar called 'The Blind Pig', a couple of clothes shops, a news agents, a cinema, and a restaurant called Maggiano's, a record shop and a couple of other shops that she's have to investigate later on. Scattered along the main road on every other lampost were posters for 'The University of Michigan' which she guessed was somewhat close by. If the lamposts weren't covered by these posters they were covered in 'GO BLUE!' graffiti. She guessed that this was the local football team. _I must go to one of these games. _

The possibilites seemed endless. The smell of coffee filled her nostrils so she decided to call into the cafe. The Cafe Zola she realised it was called as she got closer. She got a coffee to go and as she was walking past 'Sweetwater Records' the sound of a live acoustic guitar caught her attention. She'd always been a sucker for guitars, especially if it was a boy playing it. Her curiosity got the better of her and she slowly walked into the shop, and kept onward until she found the mystery guitarist. She found him, and her heart skipped a beat.


	3. Dumb Human, Like you

He was beautiful! He sat right in the back corner of the record shop. Strumming at the jet black acoustic guitar as if it came naturally to him, as if the guitar was a part of him. The music that came from it was slow and beautiful. As he played, he swayed back and forth in time with the music, his long black curls bouncing around his angular face, his eyes squinting as he sang the high notes.

_But believe me I've got something, I just don't know how to say, that I'm just fine with the way, with this way that I'm moving, and that just makies me a du-_

He stopped abruplty as he caught sight of Hannah peeking around the nearest shelf to where he was sitting.

'You stand there any longer and you'll get a parking fine' He said with a small smile. He stood up and his white t-shirt rose slightly as he stood, revealing the outline of a developing six pack. He pulled it back down in a second though, so Hannah couldn't dwell on what she was seeing. 'Err… I was just… umm… I heard the guitar… I love guitars… It called me in... I'm not from here… Hi' she stumbled with a small smile, laughing at her own stupidity.

'Hi' he replied, with a wicked grin on his face, he bent down to put his guitar back in its case before wiping his hands on his jeans, running them through his hair and then reaching out to shake Hannah's hand. 'I'm Darren' he stated, encouraging Hannah to take his hand

'Hannah' she replied, taking his hand. He had a sturdy shake, with enough power behind it, but not in a commanding way, in a way that made her feel weirdly comfortable.

He pulled his hand away and put it back in his jean pocket, he sniffed loudly to break the silence that followed. 'You play well.' Hannah told him. 'Really well, and you're voice is really good! I've never heard that song before though, who's it by?' She ran her fingers through her pony tail uncomfortably. As awkward as this was, she was determined to stay and talk to him. He intruiged her. 'No-one.' He replied. 'Well, not no-one exactly, I mean you wouldn't have heard it because i wrote it, 3 years ago I think it was for a pro-'

'You wrote that? It was beautiful!' She blurted, her mouth wide open in shock. 'I mean, not that I didn't think you could write something like that, it's just that... you know what I mean... I really liked it' She blushed so hard she swore it had reached her toes. Darren chuckled deeply and shuffled his feet 'Thanks. I don't really tend to play for anyone in public, that's why I come here, it's quiet and I can just concentrate on writing, I get to hear my songs out loud, but hardly anyone ever comes back so here so it's quite quiet... but seeing as you heard me from outside the shop i might have to re-think that...' He laughed lightly again. Hannah noticed that his teeth were pearly white and that when he smiled his hazel eyes glistened. 'No! It's just that I have a bit of an ear for the guitar. I love it. It called me in' She felt strangely guilty, and she felt as though she was an intruder...

'You aready said that, Hannah' He smiled. That was the first time he'd said her name and it was as if she'd swallowed the ocean and it was churning within her. No-one had ever said her name like that. Calm, but full of energy. Loud but private. Deep, but it danced off his tongue... 'So! You're new here huh?' He asked, again trying to break the silences that kept erupting between them.

'Yeah, well no. I'm on holiday. My uncle invited us to stay with him this summer. Only for three weeks, then I'm back off to Wales' She laughed, but the thought scared her. She'd never felt like this before, she was scared of leaving it behind.

'You came all the way from UK and you decided to stay in Ann Arbor?' He laughed 'It's not exactly the ideal tourist destination' He smiled that wicked smile again, and the waves began in her stomach again... 'Even so, if you'd let me, I'd like to show you around.' He offered the crook of his arm for her to take.

'Sure' Hannah replied shakily, and she placed her arm in the crook of his, and he led her out of the shop and onto the street. _I think I'm going to like it here_ echoing in the back of her mind.


	4. Uneven roads

They walked along the street like that; the two of them arm in arm. Darren pointed out his favourite busking spots, the best places for coffee (turns out it was a small van around the corner, not café Zola like she'd thought.) Darren let go of her arm as he paid Matthew for the coffee and pretzel, and took them from him, handing her the coffee, and after snapping the pretzel gently, passed her half of it. 'Careful!" he uttered over the top of his cup. 'It's hot!'. Hannah smiled and blew through the small gap in the cover of her cup. It smelled delicious, and filled her nostrils with a trace of maple mixed with black coffee beans. 'What is this?' She asked, slowly taking a small sip from the cup. 'It's delicious, tastes a bit like these Christmas sweets I get back home…'

'Werthers? Yeah, I get that too! The coffee's totally organic, and tastes totally divine! The one I got you was a Maple Merry. Mine is a Berry burst. Wanna try?' He looked down, his triangular eyebrows raised, so they seemed even more triangular. 'Yeah' she nodded eagerly. It was delicious. The mix of berries and coffee didn't wet her appetite at first, but when it was inside her mouth… 'Wow! That is heavenly!'

'Told you!' He winked again and Hannah felt her insides churn. 'Let's walk'

As they walked along the uneven roads again they talked and talked until they were sure they wouldn't have anything left to talk about. Hannah learnt that Darren was 18 going on 19. He'd just graduated from Saint Ignatius College Preparatory this summer, which he pointed out to her (you could see it from the end of the street) and planned on attending the University of Michigan this coming September, although he didn't know anyone that was going there this year. She told him that she was 17 and that she'd just finished her first year at sixth form. She wanted to study at Bangor University but she didn't think she'd get the grades. They discussed the topic of tuition fees. Unlike Hannah, Darren didn't qualify for Student loans, which meant he had to earn the money instead of being able to pay it back later.

'You could play for it! I mean, you could play gigs and stuff. I walked passed a restaurant earlier, it was called Maggiano's I think, they were advertising for a musician to play every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday for $8 an hour. You'd be great at that! Please apply for it! For me!' Even though she'd only known him for about 2 hours she was sure this would tip him over the edge. 'Fine!' He huffed 'I'll put my name on the list on the way home. But if I don't get it don't go blaming me!'

Darren had taken her to a bench right on the outskirts of town, on the corner between the high street and the lower town. They sat there for nearly an hour, just watching and listening. He told her that this was the best place to people watch and he sure was right. The way he sat there with his hands between his legs, leaning back against the bench, his curls blowing lightly in the wind. She could watch him forever! 'You enjoying yourself there?' He smirked. Hannah blushed again, but he only continued laughing. 'When have you got to be back?

'Two hours ago' She giggled. Despite this she didn't feel at all inclined to move. Her phone was turned off in her pocket. She was distanced from everything right now. 'Why?'

'I want to show you one last thing.'


	5. On top of the world

Chapter 5

Darren led her up a steep grassy path. Now this terrain she was used to! More like the roads at home. It was very steep and very long. There was no inclination as to where they were going. The thick layer of trees shielded their view of the sky, and the thick bushes on either side of the path blocked the view of either side. Still they marched on, he held her hand the whole way, just incase they got separated at some point.

Just as Hannah was beginning to get breathless they emerged into a clearing. It was almost a perfect circle with half of the circle surrounded by the high trees that followed them up the path, and the other half was left open, leaving you a perfect view of the town below. Hannah hadn't realised how high they'd climbed until she looked out at the town that seemed miles away by now.

'I like to come up here and escape' Darren said quietly, as if he was afraid to disturb someone, although there was no-one except those two there. 'Just sit and think. If it gets too much down there I just come up here and write. It seems private you know. I know I'm not the only one who knows about this place but… when I'm up here it feels like I am… It's stupid' This time it was his turn to laugh at himself

'No it's not! It's beautiful' Hannah felt herself saying, even though she wasn't aware that she was saying it. Being up here made her feel so light. She could totally see what Darren meant. She suddenly felt curious 'What do you have to escape from? Down there I mean?'

'Just stuff' was all he replied. Sensing that he wanted to change the subject Hannah asked how he'd found this place. 'My Dad brought me through here when I was younger, he was looking for somewhere to paint, but he walked straight past here. I guess he just didn't see it's beauty the way I do.'

Hannah could feel herself being pulled deeper and deeper into his trap, and if had been under any other circumstances she would have succumbed to him, but she couldn't, she kept reminding herself that in three weeks time she would have to leave again. That this would just be distant memory.

Hannah had never felt more comfortable than she did there, in that spot. It amazed her to think that she'd let someone she'd only known 4 hours at the most lead her up a strange mountain, in a strange city. But then again, this was a city full of strangers, so she had to start somewhere! It also amazed her that she felt so attached to Darren so quickly. She let herself lay down on the soft grass, closed her eyes and just listened to the sounds around here. Darren strumming on his guitar quietly, the birds singing, and the distant hustle and bustle of the city below. She didn't even notice herself falling asleep. So she definitely didn't notice Darren lean over and kiss her lips gently.


	6. Sweet Dreams

As Hannah got back to the house, The door had only clicked, ready to open, when everyone rushed towards her. She had people shouting at her from all directions! She couldn't hear them though. She was thinking about what had happened when she fell asleep up on that mountain... Luckily she hadn't been asleep that long, only about an hour. But that hour was enough to let her dream about Darren. One meeting and she was already dreaming about him! She was doomed! She'd dreamed that he'd kissed her. Not a deep kiss, just a small sweet peck, but it was enough for her to realise she could never see him again. She had to stop now, before she fell any deeper, before it hurt too much to be able to leave. That's why when they all started shouting at her she just walked straight passed them, locked her new bedroom door, curled into her bed and cried until she fell back to sleep

When she woke up the next day it was already 4pm. Clearly the jet-lag was catching up with her. She heard her phone vibrate and checked it for any missed messages. Great. 'You have 5 new voicemail messages' Better get this over with, she thought to herself.

'First new message: where the HELL are you? Get back here now!'

'Second new message: it's been two hours! Please come home!'

'Third new message: IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS I'M GOING TO CONTACT THE POLICE!'

'Fourth new message: Please come home!'

But the one she dreaded most came last.

'Fifth new message: Hey Han, It's Darren. Listen, I had a really nice time yesterday, and I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up again sometime. Call me! Bye!'

Hannah hung up on the message and her heart sunk. Of course she wanted to meet up again! She wanted to more than anything! But she couldn't. She wouldn't.

She put on her dressing gown and walked down the stairs into the kitchen where the smell of coffee hit her nostrils again. She walked back out again, and turned on the TV in the living room (everyone else was out by the looks of it). As she flicked through the channels an advert caught her attention.

'Are you a musician looking for some extra money to spend? Then come down and apply for a job at Maggiano's! You won't regret it!'

Hannah slung on the first hoodie and trainers she found and run down to the Town again, her heart beating in her throat.


	7. Matching

She stumbled into Maggiano's, barely able to breathe. There he stood, dreamy as ever, just packing away his guitar. He looked up, and as his eyes locked with hers she knew she'd made the right decision.

'Hey' she said breathlessly.

'Hi' he smiled. 'What's the rush?' he giggled his devil's laugh again.

'Nothing, I just wanted to say that I'd love to hang out with you.'

'Great!' He seemed a bit taken aback by her statement, but went along with it anyway 'Where first?'

The next two weeks seemed to pass by in a summer haze. They spent endless hours on top of the mountain. Hannah writing in her journal. Darren writing his music. Talking and talking about anything and everything. He went over her house, and she went over his. He lived in a smallish house, 4 bedrooms and a basement. The standard American household she'd guessed. She met his older brother Chuck, who also was musical, and spent most of the time in his bedroom with the door locked working on his music.

One morning Hannah was sitting on Darren's bed, playing super mario on his Nintendo 64, he was very fond of the old games, when there was a clang at the door, and a leaflet fell through it, he bounced off the bed to get it, and when he returned he seemed deep in thought.

'What's wrong?' She asked. She'd gotten used to acting cool around Darren now. She realised that he didn't feel that way about her, and she was fine with that now, she just wanted him as a friend. He was a pretty awesome friend.

'Nothing, well, there's a party, this Friday, for all the students who are gonna be at Michigan the Fall. I know I should go, it's just that I don't know anyone who's going, and I'm pretty uncomfortable around new people.'

'Well you know how we'll solve that right! I'll come with you!' She took the leaflet form his hand 'See! You have a plus one invitation! I can help you mingle and then you won't feel so bad going in September!'

Darren looked genuinely relieved. He was so glad he'd met Hannah. He really liked her, but after he kissed her, they hadn't spoken about it at all, so he assumed that she didn't feel that way about him. He supposed that was a good thing, because she was leaving in a week anyway.

'Sure! Okay! I'll pick you up Friday at 7?'

'Friday at 7 it is'

Just as he said he would, Darren pulled up outside the house dead on 7. He was wearing a grey and turquoise checked shirt: It was nerdy in a cute way, so it suited him perfectly, and purple skinny jeans. He'd only knocked on the door once and Hannah was there, wearing boot heels, a purple frilly top and black skiny jeans. 'We're matching!' Darren said with a small smirk, pointing at his jeans, and her top. 'We sure are' she replied, and her heart gave a little twang.


	8. First Meeting

They pulled up outside the Blind Pig bar, and as they got out she could feel Darren's nerves from where she was. 'Relax! They'll love you!' That seemed to relax him a little, although he still seemed tense. They walked in together and as they opened the door to walk into the bar the music burst through the door like a wave crashing upon them.

It was full to the brim of hundreds of people. They didn't know where to start. Darren seemed like a scared puppy behind her, so Hannah walked in, and spotted a group of people toward the back of the bar. They stood just talking, seperated from the rest of the group and so she thought that they'r be a good place to start. She took Darren's hand and led them toward the group at the back, as they approached one of the men, about 5 9", with scruffy brown hair and a mickey mouse t-shirt stood forward.

'Hey, can we help you?' He asked politely.

'I hope so, this is my friend, Darren, he's too shy to introduce himself, so I'm here to help' Darren kicked her in the back of the leg. Hannah just giggled again. 'Would you mid if we hung out with you for a bit? It's just that we don't know anyone else, and you seemed easiest to talk to' The group laughed and stepped forward to introduce themselves.

The man with the Mickey Mouse T-shirt started 'Hey! I'm Brian and I'm an alcoholic' Behind her Darren chuckled. Another of the group behind them stepped forward, he was a mousy man, and was quite short for his age, another man, who looked very much like him stepped forward. 'Hey I'm Nick, and this is my brother Matt Lang, and we're alcoholics.' They were introduced all in all to, Matt, Nick, Brian, Jaime, Bonnie and Joe Walker. They all seemed sweet and welcomed Darren and Hannah into their mixth like they'd known them forever.

They were all Performing arts students in Michigan and were all in their first or second year. Darren was glad that he'd be taking a course where he'd know someone anyway.

By the end of the night they were all dancing together to possibly the corniest music ever created, and as the light of day started to rise, they decided to leave, and as they walked back to the car, arm in arm as they'd left the record shop that day, Hannah thought to herself _Job well done Hannah. Job well done_


	9. I still think

Hannah clung on to every minute of the next week, desperate for as much time as she could have with Darren, but try as she might she couldn't hold on to it forever. The week would come and go, and in it's turn summer would come and go. Hannah would be home, and Darren would stay here. Two different people in two different worlds.

It was the last Thursday that Hannah had in Ann was due to leave tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning, so Darren was sure he wouldn't have time to say his goodbyes in the morning, so he was insisting he do it now. He'd placed a purple blanket on the floor and laid strawberries and sandwiches and various other foods on top of it. He'd led Hannah up the mountain again just as he'd done that first day he'd met her, but this time she was blindfolded. As soon as they'd reached the open clearing he whispered in her ear, telling her to take off the scarf that was tied around her eyes. Hannah lifted her hands slowly to peel the scarf back, unsure as to what she'd find. They hadn't been up the mountain in about a week, and in that week, where there was once thick blades of wild grass there was now hundreds of bluebells blooming. If it was beautiful before it was angelic now. In the midst of the sea of bluebells, the picnic Darren had prepared sat untouched. Hannah couldn't help herself. Tears welled in her eyes, but she didn't wipe them away when they began to fall. She just flung her arms around Darren's neck. She pulled away gently and took in his whole face as if she'd never seen it before, she hadn't noticed that the left eyebrow was always arched higher than the left, she hadn't noticed that his lip line wasn't too prominent, his lips kin of blended into the skin around them. Noticing these little things was like looking at a different person. They broke apart after a while, and Hannah giggled again and walked over to the picnic, sat down and tucked into some of the cherry tomatos that were in the basket. She ate the first couple normally, but when Darren joined her on the blanket they'd decided it would be better to throw them at each other and see if they could catch them in their mouths. That game left the floor dotted with tomatos as well as bluebells.

They didn't talk much, they didn't need to, and besided every time one of them spoke it would always lead to the subject of what was happening tomorrow, and neither of them could deal with that, so neither of them talked. And they were fine with that, just listening. By now just being with each other was enough.

The night was drawing in closer and the sun was beginning to set above them. The basket that was once full now lay empty between them. Seeing that it was getting later, Darren took out the guitar that had lain forgotten next to him all afternoon. The sun reflected off the guitar and onto Darren's face, highlighting his angluar face in better detail than ever before.

'I've been working on something. I want you to tell me what you think, be honest though, because if it's right, I want it to be the first thing I play at my gig at Maggiano's on Monday ni-'

Hannah cut across him before he could finish his sentence. 'You got the job? Darren that's amazing! I'm so proud! When did they tell you?'

Darren chuckled 'Yesterday, I was going to tell you then, but I wanted to give you some good news today, you know, before you leave…' When he finished his sentence it was no more than just a whisper. Hannah couldn't look him in the eyes, she was scared she'd start crying again. 'I won't be playing my own stuff all the time, it'll be mostly covers of stuff in the charts at the moment, but I'd like the first song to be one of my own. So is it okay if I play the song now?' His attempt to try and defuse the tenion worked and Hannah looked into his eyes willing him to start. Although she'd heard him sing or play numerous Disney covers so many times in the past 3 weeks, he'd never played them to her, it had just been background music. She was eager for him to look into her eyes and sing to her, and only her, just the one time before she left.

He started strumming at the guitar and soft rhythym started to form. Hannah felt an urge to close her eyes and just fall into the music, but she wouldn't. She wanted to see all of it. Fell all of it.

_My Life is a series of actors changing places except there's no backstage, and there's no place for me. It's okay though, the jokes on the television make me laugh; remind me that it's okay not to have a backstage or a place to hide._

Darren felt the urge to close his eyes and fall into the music, but he wouldn't. He wanted to be able to see Hannah's reaction; he needed to know she got the message.

_Now, Now, we like to say that we're in love, doesn't it seem like that should be enough, but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think, well I still think in love._

Hannah listened intently to the words and wished that he meant them. Why did he have to taunt her like this? Each time he mentions the word 'love' she was sure she could hear a tear in her heart. It was too much. She would be glad tomorrow when at least she knew she wouldn't see him again. Then maybe it could heal.


	10. Hard Goodbyes

The next morning by 4am Hannah and her family were packed and ready to leave. The car was packed and they were ready to drive. Darren didn't show.

'Hannah honey? If we don't leave soon sweetie we're not going to catch the plane!'

'I know Mum, just 5 more minutes? He must be running late? Please 5 more!'

'I want to honey, I do, I promise, but really, if we don't leave soon we really are going to miss check in!'

Hannah sunk back into her car chair. She was sure he would come today. She was positive, they shared something on top of that mountain last night. But clearly he didn't feel the same way.

'Okay mum, let's go, I… I don't think he's gonna come'

Hannah pulled the seat belt tight around her, and held her pillow in her arms. She squeezed it tight, and let the tears that had been buliding up all night fall into it. Trev and Val waved to them through the back window but Hannah didn't take any notice. As she came to the end of the road she resisted the urge to turn back, knowing what she'd see and knowing that her heart couldn't stan another tear. It had been through way too much in the past 24 hours.

Little did she know that the minute she turned round that last bend, Darren turned down the last bend on his. He arrived at Trev's house, and the sight of the two of them walking back into the house was enough. She'd gone without him. Clealy last night had meant nothing to her, although it had meant os much to him. He lifted his hand and ruffled it through his hair again. He sat down on the pavement and by the light of the lamp above his head took out the letter he'd written to Hannah, and began to read it again,

_Hannah._

_I know I've only know you for 3 weeks, but in those three weeks I've felt more like myself than I have in a really long while. I used to think that the Disney songs were just corny, but now when I listen to them I can totally understand what they're saying. Actually I can't stop listening to them. It's killing me that you're going Han, but I want you to know that I love you. Truly love you, and although I know you don't feel the same way, I couldn't let you leave without telling you that. Chances are I'll never see you again, so I'm not risking anything by telling you this, I'm going to miss you, and I will never forget you._

_I'm yours. Truly yours, now and forever._

_Darren xx_

After he'd finished re-reading the letter that he'd just written ten minutes ago, ironically the reason that he missed Hannah, he folded it in half, tore it into 4 pieces and dropped it to the floor. He walked home with his head hanging low. If he leart anything from today it was the fate was not kind.


	11. New Lives

Summer had come and gone again. Hannah hated August. It was too hot for her, she hated the stiling heat. She preferred the snow. It covered up all the imperfections in her life. And there were enough imperfection in her life, believe me. This summer was the worst on record. 40 degrees in the shade! But it wasn't just the heat that was getting her down. It wasn't the workload that was piling up on her either (She'd got into Bangor university, just as she'd wanted), August still reminded her of Darren. 4 years had passed since she went to America, but every August since then seemed to remind her of everything she loved about him. Whenever she walked up to the Old Bridge to do work, she thought of the afternoon they'd spent watching the townspeople the first afternoon. Everytime she heard a guitar play she thought of the first meeting in the Music shop. To make things worse it seemed that Darren had made a bit of a name for himself. He did some show, 'A Very Potter Musical' or something with the people they met at that party. She watched it, although she fought with herself for days before and after she did so, and saw that he hadn't changed at all, apart from the fact that his arms were a bit bigger than before, and he seemed a lot more confident.

She'd only been able to watch the first half. It hurt too much for her to watch someone she loved so much get on with his life without her in it. She wondered whether he thought of her as often as she thought of him. But she brushed that thought aside when she remembered that he didn't come chasing after her that morning. That he didn't say goodbye.

She wondered if she'd feel as stuck as she did if she'd been able to get a boyfriend. She'd flirted, and gone on dates, but she felt that she couldn't commit thoroughly, because there was a part of her that still clung onto the thought of being with Darren, and she couldn't move on until that part was left forgotten.

Hannah decided that to be able to lead the best life that she'd have to move on. She told herself that whatever they had wasn't real. That he didn't love her anyway, he made that clear. That nothing would ever happen between them again, and that was that. She'd almost convinced herself too, when a letter dropped onto her carpet.

Hannah rushed toward the door and ripped the letter open, expecting another notice from the bank, or the Uni telling her that her rent needed to be paid. It was neither of these things. It was from her mother. The letter read;

_Hey honey! It's your mother!_

_Look I have some bad news, last week your uncle Trevor passed away in his sleep. Val phoned me today to tell me that they're holding a funeral there next week. I know it's not likely that you can make it, seeing as you have so much work and all, but Val really wants you to go sweetie. She wants all of us there. You might not know it, but you meant a great deal to your uncle. Can you phone me as soon as you have an answer so I can book your plane ticket, I love you! Mum xx_

As Hannah read, her world came crumbling down. She looked up from the piece of paper and ran her fingers through her hair. She leant against the old writing desk that he'd sent her the year before. The one that looked like it hadn't been used in years, and all the progress she'd made in the last 10 minutes fell in the gutter. Looks like she was going back to Ann Arbor after all.


	12. Final Farwell

The funeral was nice. There were loads of people there. Which was good, he deserved a good turn out. He was a good man, even though Hannah didn't know him that well. It turns out he'd died of a heart attack, he was running around the block, and was nearly home when he collapsed and died on the spot. Terrible. Really Terrible.

Hannah walked out of the church, arm in arm with her mother. Hannah hadn't cried, though her mother had. Hannah tended to see the funeral as a celebration of life, and returning someone to where they originally came from, though to her mother, it was saying goodbye, and her mother hated goodbyes.

They reached the car, and as Hannah closed the door for her mother and turned away she reached out of the window and grabbed the bottom of her dress as to get her attention. 'Hannah, aren't you coming to the wake?' Hannah turned round and saw that her mother's eyes were still puffed and red.

'No, I think I'm gonna stay here for a while, pay my own respects and that. I'll meet you over at the house in a bit. I promise.'

Hannah turned on her heel and heard the car pull away. As she walked into the graveyard the only sounds she could hear were the clip of her own heels against the pavement and the sound of the church bell hanging in the air. She knelt next to the grave, and placed a singular rose on top of the raised soil. She kissed the cross delicately and walked away again, leaving him to sleep in peace.

She wanted to go and get changed, but the house was where thewake was beign held, so she wouldn't be able to slip in, change, and slip out without anyone noticing, so she walked into the town centrw still in the black dress and heels she wore to the funeral. It was a little harded walking along the un-even path in heels than it was in the sneakers 4 years ago. In many ways this symbolised the change in herself. She was much less confident than she was before, and even though she was 21 now she still felt like a child, like she was just watching over her life, not playing any part in it.

She still remembered her way around An Arbor asif she'd been here every summer. She remembered the coffee van around the corner from Café Zola, she remembered Maggiano's. She remembered the Blind pig, where they'd met 'Team Starkid' as they're now known. It was too much. It was too much being back here, walking to the palces he had with him, risking bumping into him at any moment. She fought with herself over and over about checking the places to see if he was there. She dreaded seeing him, yet she couldn't leave without doing so.

Eventually, almost subconciously, she crossed the road, and pushed the door to 'Sweetwater Records' open, and all the ill feeling she'd had before coming slid away, like water down a draining pipe, an before she could stop herself she walked toward the spot where she'd first met the man that had ruined her life.


	13. Deja Vu

She hoped that he wouldn't be there. She hoped that after she relised that things weren't as they were 4 years ago, and they never would be, that she'd walked back to Val's house and fly back home and she'd be able to carry on with her life. She hoped for some closure. Instead, what she found was Darren, sitting in the exact same spot that she'd first found him. His guitar on his lap, writing something down on a piece of paper that was lying on top of it.

'I thought I'd find you here' Hannah didn't even feel herself speaking until she could hear it coming from her mouth. Darren stopped whatever he was doing, looked up, and a giant grin appeared on his face. 'Hannah? What are you doing here?' It seemed as though getting her name from his lips was strenuous, like he'd been stopping himself saying it for the whole time she'd been gone. 'Why are you dressed like that? It looks like you've just been to a funeral!' As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted saying them, It was obvious to him then why Hannahwas there, and why she was dressed like that. 'Um… I was. My uncle, Trevor? Do you remember him? Well he passed a couple of weeks back, and we flew out for his funeral. Apparently he'd grown quite attatched to me.' There wasn't a grin near to either of their faces any more. Darren opened his mouth to try and say something, but closed it again each time. In the end he just settled for 'I'm Sorry.'

'It's fine I guess, I mean I hradly knew him, it's just that I wish I had, you know?' Hannah took a seat and sat opposite where Darren was. He nodded his head and reached out to hold her hand, but Hannah pulled it away. She wasn't ready for that yet. Darren looked hurt, but didn't show it for long; he pulled his hand back, and after moving his guitar to the side put it back in his pockets.

'You haven't changed.' He added, trying to defuse the tension. There was a time that they could not speak for hours and it wouldn't be awkward, it's just that they were so comfortable with each other they needn't talk. Now they were back to square one, as if they'd only just met. 'Neither have you.' Hannah replied with a small smile. She appreciated his efforts at trying to distract her from what had just happened. 'Although… You are a lot more famous than you were when I left.' At this Hannah smiled for the first time since she got to Ann Arbor. She felt comfortable again. Darren smiled too and giggled uncomfortably 'Well I couldn't say famous,' he added, 'but yes, I am better known. I take it you've watched them then?'

'Only the first half of AVPM. I got bored.' Hannah winked at him so he would know she was joking. They both laughed. I felt good to be back here, even if it wasn't in the context that she'd hoped it would be.

Neither of them spoke about the day she'd left. Neither Darren nor Hannah stopped to think why. It was mutual anger, and a mutual mis-understanding that stopped them. If they had, then maybe they could have been happy after all.


	14. Something Stupid

They sat in silence for a while, neither of them speaking. Hannah was browsing through

the numerous CD's that lay in the box labelled 'New Releases' while Darren tinkered with his guitar and mumbled some lyrics too quiet for her to hear. She hated herself for letting this happen. She hated herself for letting herself meet Darren like this, she knew she had to leave again tomorrow, and the thought of leaving him again, looking so perfect and angelic, it broke her heart over and over.

She sat flicking through the box of albums, and as she was looking at 'This is it' by

Michael Jackson and 'The fame' by Lady Gaga, the album beneath caught her eye. It was an Album called 'Weathervanes' by a band called 'The Freelance Whales'

'Hey Darren?' Darren looked up from his guitar, his curls bouncing and his eyes still deep in thought.

'Yeah?' he replied, licking his lips. Hannah paused for a moment, entranced once again

by his beauty.

'I've never heard of these before… are they any good?' Hannah picked up the album, and held it out to Darren. He took it, and studied the cover.

'Are you kidding? They're amazing! I'm not surprised you didn't know them though, they're not really known world-wide yet, actually, it's mostly just this town… You remember my brother Chuck right? That's his band, him and a couple of friends. They've only just got started out, but I think you'll like them… especially track number 2' Darren winked, and handed the CD to Hannah. She looked over the back of the case until she found a song titled Hannah'. She smiled.

'Yeah, I think I'll like this song' They both giggled as Hannah placed the CD back onto the shelf. She'd just borrow Darren's copy, he was sure to have one lying around…

'So… Chuck huh? I do remember him yeah, although I never really talked to him that much, it seemed as if whenever I was over he just locked himself in his room.'

'Yeah, he's still really shy, he tends to keep himself to himself, Mom and Dad are always trying to drag him out of the house though, but I think he's just a lone soul, you know…?'

Silence followed again as Hannah kept looking through the albums.

After about 2 minutes of this Darren spoke again. 'Hey… Can I ask you something?'

'Sure!' Hannah replied, although she kept looking through the albums, not looking into his eyes, for the fear that she wouldn't be able to look away.

'Why did you leave without saying goodbye that day?' Hannah looked up. She couldn't believe he had the cheek to ask her this? She couldn't believe he'd brought it up at all.

'Excuse me?' She replied, furious at him for the first time in her life.

'The morning that you left. Why didn't you wait for me?'

'Why didn't I wait for you? Are you serious right now? I waited Darren. For twenty minutes. You didn't show! Do you even know how much I cried that morning? Of course you don't because you didn't bother coming to meet me!'

Hannah got up out of her seat, and turned to start walking from toward the door, her heart beating in her chest, tears burning in her eyes. Just as she started running she felt a hand around her wrist pulling her back, she wanted to run, she was so angry, but at the same time his hand felt so good around hers that she didn't want to pull away.

'Hannah, please, wait, at least let me explain' His voice sounded so innocent, and pleading that she couldn't run. She turned slowly, her eyes swimming in tears.

'I did come Hannah, I swear, I did come, but you'd already left. I just assumed you hadn't waited for me…' He looked down at his shoes. Hannah felt so embarrassed by what she'd done…

'I told you I was leaving at 7, and you still hadn't come then, what took you so long

Darren?' Hannah sat back down in her chair; she played with her hands to keep from looking at him.

'I was a bit held up'

'Held up? Surely it could have waited? It would have taken you two minutes to come and say goodbye to me… what could have been more important than saying goodbye to your friend?' She still couldn't look in his eyes.

'I was late because… I was late…' Darren fiddled with the rim on his guitar that was sitting on the floor next to him. 'I was late because I was trying to figure out how to tell you that I loved you. I was try…' Hannah cut across him, and lifted her eyes to look at his face.

'You what? You… loved me?' Darren looked up and Hannah's eyes met his.

'I did… and I wrote you a letter to tell you, and that's why I was late… I was finishing the letter. I've hated myself for the past 4 years, I thought I'd never see you again, and I hadn't told you that you were the most amazing person I've ever met in my life.' A single tear escaped from Darren's eye and Hannah reached her hand out to grab his.

'Look Darren. You know I have to leave tomorrow right. It's not like last time. We can't just pick up where we left off. We were both kids then, I've grown up.' Darren's eyes left

Hannah's and looked back down on the floor, his hand left hers.

'So… you're saying you don't feel the same way?'

'No, I'm not it's just…' Darren cut across her again.

'No, I get it, I pour my heart out to you and you just walk all over it… I get it… Bye

Hannah…'

Darren walked out of the record shop and left Hannah alone, tears streaming down her face. After a whole hour of sitting in the empty music store, Hannah walked out and began her way back to the house for the wake, that she'd promised her mum she would be at 3 hours ago. The pavement still seemed hard to walk on, and it was even harder now that there were tears in her eyes. She stopped off at Matthew's coffee van first to get a maple merry, and sipped as she walked back up to the house, trying to calm herself down.

It's over Han. Just leave it. You've gone too far. He won't forgive you for this, and he

shouldn't. He has the right. Just walk away.

As she was thinking all of this she willed herself to believe it, but it wasn't good enough. She still wished for them to be together every night. If only the circumstances.

She arrived back at the house only to find that most people had left. It was only the close family that were left now…

Hannah walked through the door and heard a buzz of people talking coming from the lounge. She closed the door gently behind her, tossing the empty coffee cup into the bin that lay next to the door. She noticed the empty spot where the old writing desk used to be.

'Hannah! I was beginning to worry, I though-' Hannah's mother's voice trailed off as she saw that her daughter had been crying. 'Sweetie, what happened, you never cry at Funeral's, what's wrong'. She took a few steps forward and took her daughter in her arms. Hannah fell into them and began sobbing again.

'Honey, tell me… what is it?' Hannah pulled away from her mothers arms, wiping her tears away using the sleeve of her cardigan.

'It's nothing… just some old memories…'

Hannah's mum tutted. 'This doesn't look like nothing, tell me.'

Hannah took a deep breath. 'You remember Darren? The guy I hung out with when we were here last time? Well apparently, he was in love with me that whole time. He told me, just now, and I said that we couldn't do anything because I was going home tomorrow, and he took it as that I didn't care for him, when i really did, with all my heart… but he just ran out and I doubt he'll ever talk to me again'

Hannah's mum put her hand on Hannah's shoulder 'Sweetie, you needn't tell me that you both loved each other, anyone that sat in the same room as you two for two minutes could tell you that. If he really loves you like he said he does, it'll work itself out. If it doesn't, then it's wasn't meant to be. Trust me.' Hannah hugged her mother again

'If you don't mind, I think I'll just go upstairs for a while, write in my journal… do you mind?' Hannah's eyes were red and blotchy again, and they were pleading with her mother…

'Of course not sweetie, you go right ups-'

Hannah's mum was interrupted by the door bell.

'That's weird. The door's unlocked.'

'It's probably just some kids, they'll be gone by now. Let me just go and check.'

Hannah walked toward the door and opened it a little to peek out. There was no-one there, just as she'd thought. But there was something. Lying on the doormat was a single red rose, and attached to it with a white ribbon was a not reading:

'Hannah,

I am so so so sorry for the way I acted. Please forgive me. I know you have to leave tomorrow, so I won't make it worse by asking to see you again. I just don't want you leaving with us not being friends.

All my love, Darren xx'

Hannah read the note, looked around see if Darren was still there. He wasn't. She held it to her heart and let loose a small smile. He wanted exactly what she wanted, for them to be friends, and she appreciated that.

Just behind the bush that shielded the house from the view of the street, Darren sat peeking through waiting for Hannah to pick up the note. Once he'd seen that she knew, he'd leave it. After all they came from different worlds; the most they could wish for is to be friends. He saw her hold the note to her heart, then let loose a small smile. Darren walked away with a secret smile wiped across his face.

Hannah sat in her room just over 2 years later looking through the most recent news on the internet. She read through the aftermath of the London Riots and thanked her lucky stars she'd come back from her aunt's house in London the week before it got out of hand. She read about the little boy down her road that had been hit by his car and passed on. She knew him. Hannah clicked on an email she'd just received and saw a website raising money for the Mining accident that had happened the week before in the mine barely 100 yards from the house. Just as Hannah was beginning to believe there was nothing cheerful left in the world she opened another email from . It read:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Updates on the 2012 cast changes on Broadway…_

Hannah skimmed through the email looking for any names or shows that she wanted updates on, preferably Wicked, or Phantom of the Opera. She might consider flying out if there was anyone she particularly wanted to see. She was due a holiday; it had been 2 years since she last went abroad… That was too long for Hannah…

_Cast changes will be made to the cast of How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying this January as Beau Bridges will take over the role of J.B Bigley, and Glee star Darren Criss will take over the role of J. Pierrpont Finch…_

Hannah re-read the last few sentences over and over before it had sunk in. Hannah had tried to avoid any mentions of Darren or Starkid, it was just too painful for her. She saw their worlds bending further and further apart and she could do nothing to stop it. But she knew it had been Darren's dream since he was little to be on Broadway, and to be the leading man was more than his dream, it was the dream of dreams. No matter how hard her conscience pleaded with her to forget what she had read, to move on and act like she'd never met him, her heart was begging her to go and support him… after all she could catch up on glee if she had a change of heart, once Darren was off Broadway there would be no going back. It was for three weeks only according to the email.

She had to go. She owed it to Darren. She owed him due to the fact that even though she promised she'd stay in contact with him after she left, she hadn't. She owed him due to the fact that he'd poured her heart out to him, and she hadn't even given a chance for anything to happen between them.

She was going.

She's have to organise it all now, while there were still tickets available, if she knew the fandom he had, and she did, tickets would be sold out pretty soon.

As she'd expected the tickets were selling thick and fast. Luckily there was 1 seat left in the third row from the back on Darren's opening night, the 3/01/12. She booked the ticket without a moment's hesitation, and as the receipt for the payment of $95 dollars popped up on her screen, the realisation of what she'd done hit her in the face like a ton of bricks. She was going to see Darren again. She wondered if 2 years could change someone so much that he wouldn't be the same man. She didn't felt like she'd changed that much, but seeing the things Darren had accomplished in the past 2 years, getting cast in glee, the whole 'Klaine' thing (She'd gathered the whole fandom dedication from Tumblr), going to the Harry Potter DHP2 premiere, then getting a season regular on Glee, and now this, a leading man on Broadway, following none other than Daniel Radcliffe's footsteps… Looking back on it she didn't know how she knew all this, she'd tried to refrain from reading anything to do with him but obviously part of her brain wanted to know these things… part of her still wanted him…

She closed the laptop and walked back into her living room. She'd finally moved out of the house, and having finished at Bangor University, she's bought a bungalow in Pontardawe. It was a nice area, very rural, but it was quiet and she could concentrate on writing her music. She found that writing was a very good distraction from the D word. She had a nice voice, soft and quiet, the kind that went very well with a guitar.

She picked up the phone that was wedged down the side of her sofa and dialled the first person she could think of…

'Em… I've just done something really stupid…'


	15. New York, New York

The next few months flew by. Hannah was busy with her work, she'd recently got a job at Starbucks, and that occupied her mind for a while in the day, but when Hannah was at home on her own her mind kept wondering to the impending trip that she would take to New York. Hannah had managed to convince herself after getting off the phone with Emma the morning she'd ordered them that she'd done the right thing now. She'd convinced herself that enough water had passed under that bridge that they could just move on. Besides, even if they hadn't spoken in two years, at one point in her life she'd considered him the closest friend she had. It would be a nightmare if she lost that too.

By the time December arrived Hannah was too caught up in the holiday spirit that she almost forgot that she'd be flying out new years day. It would be the first New Year's Day that she'd spent away from home, and since Hannah had, in the heat of things, only thought to buy 1 ticket she couldn't ask anyone to come along with her without leaving them at the hotel now that all the seats for the show had been sold out.

Before she knew it, it was New Year 's Eve and Hannah spent the day packing all her stuff ready to go. Hannah had purposely put lots of clothes into her bag, because she hadn't booked a date for the flight home yet. New York was such a long way away, and she might want to stay longer than planned, so that had kept her options open.

Following the countdown and a chorus or two of 'Auld Lang Syne' Hannah bid her farewell's and hopped into the taxi and made her way to Heathrow Airport.

As Hannah arrived in JFK airport she looked around her at the hustle bustle of New York and for the first time it hit her. She was going to be alone in New York. Hannah walked out onto the crowded pavement and held up her hand calling for a taxi. She led out a small giggle as she did so. She stepped into the taxi and told the Driver that she'd like to go to the Millington hotel.

15 minutes later the driver pulled up outside a tiny hotel, with four rooms at the most.

'Great' Hannah whispered to herself as she grabbed her bags and stepped out of the car. She handed the driver the $20 he'd charged her and then watched him drive away. Hannah turned around to face the hotel and after taking a deep breath walked in.

The room wasn't too bad. It had one bed, a sink, a shower and a small television that could have probably clipped into her purse. Hannah unpacked her laptop. She checked for the little icon in the corner of the screen.

'Thank god for Wi-Fi!' she whispered as she took out her charger and plugged it into her wall. She clicked opened Facebook and wrote a message to all her friends and family telling them she'd arrived. She looked at the clock that was lying next to the bed. 2:15 1/1/12 . _Two Days_ Hannah told herself.

She looked out the window and took in the view. For a first floor bedroom it wasn't too bad. She could see Times Square briefly. If she squinted. And stood on her tiptoes. But it was New York, and any bit of New York is better than none right?

Hannah unpacked all her bags and placed everything tidily into the tiny little shelves that were placed by the door. After making sure everything was unpacked and in view, she grabbed her purse, a jacket and her winter hat and headed out the door.

Hannah walked along the streets of New York taking in all that she could. The smell of the fresh pretzels, the sound of the underground passing underneath her, the lights glistening and she could feel the cool breeze against her skin. She called into the first newsagent she saw and picked up a copy of 'The New York Times' Hannah still kept this little tradition of hers. It made her feel slightly more comfortable wherever she was. As silly as it sounds Hannah thought of the papers as friends. She would loose memories eventually, but she would never loose these.

She kept on walking for what seemed like hours until she reached the infamous red stairs that marked the centre of Broadway. She ran up to the top and gazed around her . Still not believing that she was actually there. In New York.

Hannah turned to her right, and saw a massive poster of Daniel Radcliffe with the words 'How to succeed at business without really trying' in huge writing beneath it.

_Not for much longer_ she thought to herself and felt herself blushing again.

As Hannah locked herself back into her room, she felt the jet-lag trying to catch up with her. _Well… maybe two more hours wouldn't hurt._ Hannah looked at the clock again and saw that it was 3:45. She let her eyes close and she fell asleep in the city of Dreams.


	16. Opening Day

Darren had just finished the last dress rehearsal before tomorrow's opening show. It was a hard process; any actor could tell you that. The stresses started to build and the pressure started to get to you, and although it was the most exciting time in theatre Darren found that he couldn't be his normal bubbly self while all of this was getting him down.

He walked back along the streets of New York, picking up a coffee from a Starbucks on the way, and made his was back to Chuck's apartment. He'd moved to New York a year ago, so that his band, the freelance whales, could record and promote more. Although the rest of the band shared one apartment in the centre of New York, Chuck had his own apartment further south along the city. It was only small, but he'd said Darren could stay with him during his run on Broadway, although his parents had insisted that they stay in a hotel. They'd offered to do so not to bother Darren. Contrary to much belief he got very stressed, very easily.

Having finished his coffee he tossed it into the first bin he saw and turned the last corner before the door to Chuck's building. Normally Darren would take the stairs. All eight floors of them, but he was so exhausted from the walk home, and the full 16 hours of rehearsal he decided to take the lift. It was normally full to the brim of people heading home after work, but at 10pm most people were already in the building, so he had it all to himself.

The lift clicked as it reached the eighth floor, and slowly the doors creaked open. Waiting to get in to the lift was Chuck's girlfriend. Her eyes were red and blotchy, and it was obvious that she'd been crying. Darren let her into the lift, and then walked out through the corridor into the apartment. The door was unlocked, and he could hear Chuck grunting from outside.

'Chuck, was that Kayley?' Darren walked forward finding Chuck pacing through the kitchen. Chuck turned at the sound of his voice and as Darren saw that his eyes were also red and blotchy, he dropped his bags by the door and ran toward him. 'Hey, Chuck, what's wrong?' Chuck collapsed on the sofa and started beating the cushion.

'She ended it. After two and a half years, she just walked in, said she's found someone better, and then just tried to walk off.' Chuck sat still sobbing his legs propped underneath him, and his hands playing with the cushion.

'That doesn't really explain why she was crying, I mean, if she was so upset about it then she wouldn't have done it.' Darren joined him on the black leather sofa.

'Don't think it was just that easy bro. We had a fight, a huge one. I called her names I wish I could take back, and she said what had been on her mind this whole time. That's why I'm crying.' Chuck took another deep breath, and started playing angry birds to try and calm himself down.

'She'll come crawling back, she always does Charles, you know that. You've had fights in the past and they've always resolv-' Chuck cut across him before he could finish.

'Okay Darren, 1) she's never left me for anyone before, and 2) you didn't hear shit that went down, you have no idea how bad it was.' Chuck threw the phone onto the sofa after failing once again to pass level 32.

'Well, if that's the case, then you know the best way to deal with it is to move on, you know, get a new girl, show her she doesn't own you. Convince her that you can let go of your feelings for her as easily as she let them go.'

Chuck took another deep breath, and then looked at Darren. 'Well then brother, I guess that means it's time for you to find me a girl.'

Next morning Darren was awake at 6:15am, packing last minute essentials into his bag, and pouring himself a large flask of coffee. He picked up his bag and had left the apartment by 7:00. He began the walk along the streets, iphone in hand checking tumblr for well wishes and messages from the fans. He typed in his name on the 'tags search'. He was so relieved to see that people all over the world were sending him so much love! He had a long day ahead. He would reward the fans with a little sneak peak later on.

8 hours later and the last dress rehearsal was done. Backstage Darren tidied his purple bowtie, re-buttoned his suit and walked back to his dressing room.


	17. Line up, Line up

On the opposite side of New York, Hannah was getting dressed in her small hotel room. She had a shower, cleaned her hair, and threw on an emerald coloured dress that fell just below the knee. She slipped on her black peep toe high heels, applied a thin layer of foundation, pressed powder and a touch of bright red lipstick to her face, and brushed her hair back into a butterfly clip. She sprayed herself with a vanilla scented perfume, and slung on her leather jacket. Checked that her keys were in her pocket, put her phone, purse and ticket into a small black clasp bag and headed out the door, locking it behind her.

As she called down her taxi, and waited for the driver to pull up alongside the hotel, she checked her phone again. The time read 5:15. She had 1 hour and 45 minutes till curtain up. 15 minutes in the taxi, and then an hour of queuing, then half an hour of sitting. Sounded about right.

Hannah could feel the butterflies growing in her stomach. She didn't even know if he'd see her, maybe it was better if he didn't, but if Hannah walked away tonight, and flew back tomorrow not having seen or spoken to him, she would never forget herself.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later and Hannah was standing in a queue that circulated almost the entire block. She leant against the wall and took out her phone. She opened the new message menu, and scrolled through her contacts. She paused on Darren's name. One half of her told her that he would be happy to see here again, and she him. The other half thought that she would merely be getting in the way on probably the biggest night of his life. Hannah waited with her finger hovering over the button, her mind wavering on the decision.<p>

The decision, it turns out, wasn't made by her. Hannah's inner turmoil was cut short by a group of 17 year old girls that stood in front of her in front of the poster of Darren.

'Hi! I'm sorry, would you mind? It's just if one of us takes it, they won't be in the photo.' The girl offered her camera to Hannah and she took it.

'Sure!' The four girls stood in front of the poster, each one in their pink glasses and their Team Starkid T-Shirts. They pointed at Darren's face and Hannah clicked the small button down capturing the image.

Hannah handed the camera back to them, and the girl took it eagerly looking for the recently took photo. They burst out laughing upon seeing the image. They surely felt in awe. Hannah felt somewhat in awe too. She saw this young boy who'd she'd known and thought about for 6 years become this massive star right before her eyes. It seemed impossible to her. Hannah laughed to herself and the girls turned around.

'I'm Samantha by the way, but my friends call me Sammie' the rest of the girls giggled.

'Like the song?' Hannah replied. Darren had played that song to her that first summer. It was simple, and entrancing. It was no wonder she wanted her friends to call her that.

'Just like the song' Sammie replied. The girls burst out laughing again although Hannah didn't know why. 'You know it?'

Hannah wondered whether or not to tell these girls the truth about how she knew the song. She decided not to. 'I just came across it on my youtube travel. It's gorgeous don't you think?'

Hannah didn't get an answer. The girls burst into a chorus of:

_SAAAAAAAAAMMMMI,_

_SAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMI,_

_WHY CAN'T YOU SEE_

_WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME?_

A few people in the queue turned around and stared. A few joined in. Hannah just looked away to stop herself from tearing up.

'So what brings you here tonight? I'm Katie by the way.' The girl behind Sammie asked, either ignorant or persistent on ignoring the fact that she was upset. She seemed interested, so Hannah answered truthfully.

'To tell you the truth…' she replied 'I don't really know. I just knew I had to you know?'

The girls nodded. Maybe out of understanding, but most likely out of courtesy.

'So are you here because of Darren, or Beau or what?'

Hannah again answered honestly; after all, what she and Darren had shared wasn't a secret. It was nothing to be ashamed of.

'Darren actually. I knew him when I was younger. A lot younger and I always knew it was his dream to do this, so I just came out to support him.' At this the girls went mental. They practically screamed in her face.

'YOU KNEW DARREN? Oh my gosh what is he like?' Katie's eyes popped out of her skull. Hannah didn't quite know how to answer this. She simply said that he was:

'Charming. Extremely so, and talented. He's also very emotional though… not many people know that, he has a very sensitive side, hidden away behind all his quirky mad behaviour.' The girls giggled again and whispered excitedly to each other. 'So I'm guessing you girls are Starkids?' This seemed to spark up the fangirls even more.

'Well duh!' a smallish one behind Hannah replied. 'Only since like forever. But we're gleeks too, I mean basically we just support anything Darren is in.' Hannah giggled to herself. She liked these girls, even if they were a bit crazy.

The line moved forward 10 feet. The door had obviously been opened and they were letting people in little by little. In a couple of minutes she'd be taking her seat ready to watch him perform. Hannah felt the butterflies returning again, and she turned and started talking to the girls again as a distraction. 'So where are you girls from?'

'All different parts of the U.K. Katie here is from Birmingham, Sophie is from Cardiff, Jenna is from Manchester and I'm from London' Sammie replied. The queue shifted forward again and Hannah felt her stomach churn.

'Are you okay?' Sophie asked. She seemed the quietist out of the group.

'Yeah, I'm fine, just nervous for him that's all' Hannah lied.

'Don't be, Darren is the master of cool. I heard he never gets nervous. Or tired. Actually, are you sure he's not a robot?' Sammie replied with a wink 'Hey, where did you say you were from again?'

'I didn't' Hannah laughed 'but I'm from Swansea. Born and bred.'

The line shifted forward again and Hannah and the girls were now the next group to step inside. Hannah pulled the ticket from her bag and handed it to the Ticket collector by the front door. Before she knew it she was walking into the theatre with the girls. She was holding her breath for no apparent reason. She just hoped Darren would sense her well wishes, because it was too late now. She read the _Turn off all mobile phones once inside the theatre _signs and took one last glance at the blank text she was bout to send, closed her phone and placed it back in her bag.

Hannah wandered down the middle alley toward the third row. Hannah saw the number 29 on one of the chairs; it was close to the aisle. Only three seats separated her from it. Hannah sat herself down and took a look at the playbill she had been handed as she entered. As she was reading it voices came toward her. She saw three pairs of feet that stood in the aisle closest to her seat. She didn't look up from the playbill, but she heard them discussing the seat numbers, and deciding that this was the right place, took their seats next to Hannah. It was only when she heard 'NO FRIGGIN WAY' in a voice she distantly recognized, coming from the person to her right that she looked to see who it was. It was then that Hannah found herself looking into the eyes of Chuck Criss.


	18. Change of Heart

'Well if it isn't Hannah… It's been a long time!' Chuck turned in his seat and faced Hannah. He let loose a small smile and his chiselled face began to wrinkle.

'Chuck Criss, yes it has!' Hannah smiled back at him, feeling so over-whelmed with joy at seeing him, although she'd only known him those 3 short weeks.

Chuck swung his arms around Hannah and held her tightly. It was only as Hannah was in his arms that she realised that when she had spent the first 3 weeks in America she hadn't spoken to Chuck a lot. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure if she talked to him at all.

He pulled away, and Hannah sat forward in her chair. She could see that he and Darren were brothers. They had the same smile, although Chuck's face was a lot more angled than Darren's.

Chuck turned to his parents that had just returned from the bar with two drinks in hand.

'Hey Mom! Look who it is!' Momma Criss handed Chuck her drink and walked over to Hannah. Hannah stood up and walked into Momma Criss' arms. She'd always been so sweet and welcoming. She was honestly one of the nicest people Hannah had met. Poppa Criss stood in the background as always. Darren's mother pulled away and held Hannah's arms.

'My gosh how you have grown! You wanna know something, I was thinking about you the other day! Darren was talking about Maggiano's and we got talking about the summer you visited.' Hannah tried not to blush at the thought of Darren talking about her. She didn't know how she felt about this. She felt happy that she was still in the back of his mind, but she was angry that he hadn't sent her an email or something just to let her know he'd been thinking about her.

'I was thinking about you too actually, my mother tried to make orange cupcakes the other day, and she failed miserably, I told her they could never be as good as yours.' Darren's mother blushed and waved the compliment away.

Chuck looked uncomfortable during this conversation. Hannah couldn't tell why. She guessed it was because he didn't know her well enough to partake in the conversation. Hannah smiled politely at Darren's father, and he raised his hand in acknowledgement. Hannah sat back down in her chair and she felt Chuck lean over to her and whisper in her ear: 'What are the chances huh? I mean, out of all the nights, and all the seats… Fate must be on our side' Hannah smiled. Chuck, although much quieter, reminded her of Darren. The sensitive side that no-one saw. She regretted not talking to him as much during that summer as she could have.

'I was thinking about you the other day too…' Hannah added to Chuck, turning to face him again.

'Oh really' Chuck replied with a wink. He was definitely not the same shy boy that she'd left behind 6 years ago. 'And why is that?'

'I bought your album on iTunes. It showed up as recommended so I gave it a listen. You're really good you know, I really liked it. Especially track number 2'

Chuck giggled. 'Hmm… let me think about why that could be' He looked down at his feet and muttered something under his breath. There was a short pause and then he turned to face Hannah again 'I helped write that you know, about you.'

Hannah's smile broadened. It was the first time someone had admitted to writing a song about her. 'Really? I'm so flattered!'

Chuck blushed again and his eyes looked even brighter against the deep pink of his cheeks. 'I didn't tell you at the time, because I was so painfully shy back then, but I had a huge crush on you that first summer that you came over, I was so scared that I would embarrass myself in front of you that I just locked myself in my room and wrote songs to vent my frustration instead.'

Hannah sat with her mouth open. 'Chuck, why didn't you tell me! You wrote beautiful songs and you didn't show them to me? What would you have done if we hadn't met tonight like we did. Would you have kept it secret forever?'

Chuck's cheeks faded and his gaze avoided Hannah's. 'I had to.'

Hannah was confused. 'Why?'

'Because I knew you were Darren's.'

Hannah didn't reply, and the silence grew thicker between them. Hannah turned to face the stage again and she could hear Chuck's parents talking excitedly about their boy's Broadway debut. Before Hannah had a chance to explain to Chuck that Darren was never hers, or she his, the lights dimmed and the curtain rose and Darren appeared hanging from the ceiling sitting on a small swing.

* * *

><p>A huge cheer rippled through the crowd as the curtain fell for the end of act 1. Chuck had a smile plastered over his face. But as soon as the lights rose again, and he looked at Hannah his smile disappeared.<p>

'You look proud.' Hannah tried to break the ice.

'I am, I just… I see everything he has, and I look at what I have, and I just can't help but be jealous. I don't want to be, but I am.'

Chuck stared at the stage, seemingly in a trance.

'Well.' Hannah said. 'I don't know about you , but I could really use a drink.' Hannah rose to her feet and started toward the bar. Chuck grabbed her hand. 'You're right, I could use one too.'

Chuck followed Hannah out into the aisle and they walked side by side toward the bar at the back of the theatre. They stood in the queue and a group of pink sunglasses donning fans came toward them.

'Excuse me, but would you mind if I got your autograph Chuck' Chuck seemed taken aback, but took the pieces of paper they were holding out to him in his hand and signed them with _Thanks for the support, Chuck_. The fans thanked him and walked back off chattering excitedly to each other.

'Someone got popular while I was away' Hannah told him as the queue shifted forward.

'Yeah, Darren did. They only wanted my autograph because they know I'm his brother.'

'Oh my God Chuck will you stop talking bullshit?' Chuck looked taken aback and several people in the queue turned back to see what the fuss about. 'People aren't just interested in you because you're Darren's brother; they are interested in you for you. And for the record, I was never Darren's. If you'd have asked me I would have told you that.'

Chuck stood with his mouth open. Hannah realised this must have been the first time someone had told him this. 'I'm sorry' was all he said in reply, and Hannah pushed away the tension by giving him a little push in his shoulder. 'So now that we've established that there is no reason for you to be jealous of your brother, can we go back and enjoy the second half? Brotherhood of man is my favourite song in this while show, I don't want Chuck grumpy knickers putting a downer on it for me' Hannah winked so he would know she was joking.

'Fine' Chuck answered, taking the drinks from the counter and started walking back to his seat with a small smile spread across his face.

As they took their seats the lights started to dim again and Hannah placed her drink on the floor next to her feet. Just as the curtain was rising again Hannah placed her arm upon the arm rest. The lights on stage turned on, and as Darren appeared in his next suit, with smart Bow-tie Hannah felt Chuck's hand on top of hers. Hannah looked at her hand, then at Chuck's, then at Chuck's face that seemed focused on the stage, although she was sure his eyes were watching her. Hannah looked back up at the stage, turned her hand over and felt Chuck's fingers tangle into hers.


	19. We could be friends

The curtain fell, and Darren bent with it waving the last goodbyes to the audience that had shared something so special with him tonight. The rest of the cast an crew all bombed around him and gave him the biggest group hug he'd had since the last space tour show with the gang. As the group pulled away, Darren smiled, thanked them for being so sweet, and being such an amazing cast to work with, and shook hands with Beau and Rose and began to walk off stage with them. They were still flattering him about his amazing debut performance when he reached his dressing room. Not one to offend anyone (except Chuck sometimes) Darren smiled sweetly again, and thanked them for all their compliments once again, opened his door and walked into his own private little sector of the theatre.

The chaos and the insanity of the corridors was completely separated from this little room. Darren stood with his back against the door. His chest rising and falling heavily, and a huge grin was spreading across his face. He let loose a small giggle, and pushed himself off the wall and toward the desk that lay underneath his mirror. It had several notes and well wishes from friends and family, and a book of messages that Ricky had sent over from his fans. Darren picked up the book, flicked through it and placed it back on the table again. The smile was still spread across his face.

He took off his suit, folded it on his chair and glanced over at his other suit that was hanging on the mirror, ready for the after show party. It was grey and simple. Clean cut, and was accompanied by a skinny purple tie. Darren undid his microphone, and placed it back inside the box that was placed on his dressing table. He stood there in his underwear still in awe of what had just happened.

He realised the he had a lot of people to see, and a lot of things to do tonight, so he quickly hopped into the shower that was located behind another door inside his dressing room. The water was hot on his skin. He ruffled his fingers through his hair, washing the sticky gel out of it, and letting his curls free again. He squeezed some of the minty smelling shampoo from the bottle that was standing on the ledge inside the shower and lathered it into his dark black curls. He let the bubbles rinse out of his hair, and felt them popping on his skin. He squeezed some lemon smelling concoction from another bottle and rubbed it all over his skin. Letting the smell fill his nostrils.

5 minutes later Darren was out of the shower, his hair drying into the natural curls that he loved. He slipped on his suit and ran his shaking fingers through his hair once more, before he sprayed some woody smelling men-fume over himself and walked out of the dressing room door, closing it shut behind him.

Darren let his bodyguard lead him out of the stage door. He spent 20 minutes signing and taking pictures and thanking as many people as he could for coming and sharing this amazing experience with him.

The car was waiting at the corner, and as Darren said his last goodbyes and hopped into it. As the car sped away he caught a last glance at the crowds that were waiting to see him. The smile was still plastered across his face from earlier, but now there were tears leaking from his eyes too...

* * *

><p>Darren arrived at the party, and as he walked in he posed for several photos with Jen, and Rose and Beau. Rose whispered quietly into his ear 'You'd better get used to this, Leading man.' She turned and winked at him. Darren laughed at her and Rose looked into his eyes 'Hey, have you been crying?' Darren wiped under his eye. He tried to cover it up, but seeing he was defeated, admitted it. 'Yeah, I just never thought I'd live my dream...'. Rose punched him in the shoulder playfully and took his hand and guided him into the bar.<p>

Darren spotted his parents across the room and walked up to them. He was only halfway over when they spotted him too and they ran over and wrapped themselves around him. Darren pulled away, although Cerina was still holding onto his cheeks, stroking his face. 'Where's Chuck?' Darren asked looking around the room for his older brother. He was still upset over the big break-up.

'In the bathroom' His Father replied. 'Hey! You know who else is here?' Darren looked back toward his father.

'No... tell me!' Darren answered eagerly.

'Hannah!' Cerina blurted, unable to stop herself.

Darren's eyes, blurred over, and he cleared his throat. 'Ha-Hannah? As in Hannah, Hannah?'

Cerina laughed. 'Yes of course! How many Hannah's do you know?' She took his hand. 'She told me that she wanted to come and see you achieve your dream, don't take my word for it but it seemed as though she misses you as much as you've missed her'

Darren ran his hand through his hair again and he looked around the room once more 'Wait, is she here, here? Or did she just come and see the show? Mom please tell me you invited her back here?'

Cerina stroked his hands again and laughed 'Relax Darren, look over there!' She turned over toward the bar, and gestured that Darren did so too. Darren turned and felt his heart in his throat. She looked gorgeous. Not any different from how he's left her 2 years ago, and yet, she was so different. The way she held herself showed confidence, not the quiet girl he'd left behind.

Darren looked toward his mother again, hugged her and his father with such gratitude, and turned back toward Hannah. He started walking toward her. She was sitting on her own by the bar playing with a straw that was placed in a glass of coke.

He took another step toward her, and something caught his eye to the right side of him. It was a door opening, and out of it came Chuck. To Darren's surprise Chuck didn't head over to his family as he'd expected, he walked over toward Hannah with a huge smile across his face. Hannah, seeing Chuck coming also had a huge smile across her face.

Darren stopped walking toward her. He saw Chuck reach Hannah's chair, and he saw him place his arm around her waist. Darren knew what was going on. How could he not? After all, he's the one that had told Chuck to get a new girl, he just didn't think he'd steep so low as to take the one girl Darren had told him he'd always love.

Darren turned away unable to watch anymore, and started to walk up to the small stage that was placed at the end of the room.

* * *

><p>Hannah placed her hands around Chuck's neck, and he whispered a sweet nothing into her ear, and as she turned away to giggle to herself, her eyes fell on the the small stage at the end of the room, and the man that stood upon it ready to make his speech.<p>

'Hey guys' as he spoke Hannah could feel herself melting into her chair. 'I'm just going to keep this brief. I just wanted you all to know that I am so grateful to every single one of you for this opportunity, and for supporting me on the biggest night of my life. Especially my family and friends.' Darren looked over into Hannah's eyes, and she automatically felt herself blush. Darren snapped his eyes quickly away from hers. He'd made his point. 'Anyway, I am so grateful, you wouldn't believe, and these next three weeks are going to be the best in my life! Thank you! You guys are awesome'

As Darren stepped off the small platform to wolf whistles and screams from all around the room Hannah felt a giant urge to get up, run towards him and give him a giant hug, but having Chuck next to her, holding onto her brought her back down to earth. She couldn't to that, she'd chosen Chuck today, she may not be perfect, but she wasn't a cheat.

Chuck bought Hannah a vodka and coke and handed it to her, she drank it in one go and watched Darren walk toward his family out of the corner of his eye. As he reached them they hugged him so close Hannah could almost feel it herself. She was just about to drag Chuck over to him and congratulate him when he saw a girl come up to him, and hug him from behind, and as he turned, he kissed her on the cheek.

Hannah felt as if she'd swallowed a ton of bricks. She swivelled around in her chair and faced the bar again. Chuck turned around to see what had upset Hannah. His face turned sour, and he stood up again. 'Oh I see, okay, so all that bullshit about me being just as good as Darren, and all that crap, but you still would choose him. I see the way you look at him, don't you think I always have! Dammit Hannah, why do you play with people's feelings like that, we're not puppets! I was right, you will always be Darren's.'

Hannah stood up, and held Chuck's hand tight, stopping him from leaving. He turned around his eyes filling with tears. Hannah stood on her tip-toes reached upward and kissed Chuck sweetly on the lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and she felt his hands wavering over her back. After about a minute and a half Hannah pulled away, keeping eye contact with Chuck. 'I'm not Darren's. That's in the past, I promise. You're my here and now Chuck. I choose you.' Hannah twisted her fingers around Chuck's. 'Now don't you think it's time you congratulated your brother?' Chuck grinned and kissed her again. They walked over to where Darren and Chuck's parents were standing.

'Well lookie who I found little brother' Darren turned toward them, and his eyes glistened as he saw the girl he loved holding hands with his brother.

'Hannah!' Darren walked over toward her, and wrapped his hands around her holding in his arms. Both wanted to stay like that forever, but both knew they couldn't do that to Chuck. So they pulled away, laughing trying to stay natural.

'Congratulations Darren' Hannah sputtered.

'Yeah congratulations bro!' Chuck shouted. Hannah thought she could hear a slight hint of spite in his voice.

Darren thanked them for the kind words and was just going to ask Hannah how she'd been when she was interrupted by a small girlish cough that came from behind him.

Darren turned and led the girl he'd kissed earlier to his side. He took a deep breath and then introduced Hannah to her. 'Oh sorry! I totally forgot to introduce you!' He giggled awkwardly 'Hannah, this is Mia'


	20. Truth Hurts

Mia offered her hand out to Hannah, and Hannah took it. Begrudgingly shaking her hand, while all she wanted to do was to pull away as quickly as she could.

'Darren's told me all about you of course; I should think he's told you all about me too…'

Mia let go of Hannah's hand, and Hannah pulled hers back, and placed it inside her pocket.

'Umm…' Hannah played with the change inside her pocket. 'Actually I don't think he's mentioned you at all... but you know, we haven't spoken in two years so…'

'Two years? He told me it had been 4 months…'

Mia looked awkwardly at Darren who tried to change the subject.

'So... How have you been?' Darren's hands were back in his trouser pockets. He looked at Hannah, but as she raised her gaze to meet his, he pulled away, pretending to be distracted by some of the photographers at the far end of the room. Hannah pondered whether to act like everything was great and wonderful, or whether to tell him the truth. If she went with the first option, he would be shocked that she'd moved on, if she went for the second option, surely he'd feel superior to her. She couldn't let that happen. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't even be here right now.

'Fantastic… yeah… I've got a job as a…' She couldn't tell him she worked in Starbucks. It was embarrassing. '…lyricist. Yeah, I'm a lyricist now.' Lyricist? Of all the things she could have chosen, she had to choose something that Darren would ask her about.

'A lyricist? But you never showed any interest before…'

Hannah played with the change inside her pocket again. 'I was inspired… by Chuck here. I was listening to the freelance Whales and I realised how beautiful lyrics could be, so I gave it a go, and I guess I was good at it.' It was a low blow. She knew comparing Chuck to Darren wasn't doing her any favours, and she could sense the tension between them growing thicker and thicker. Chuck tickled his fingers up and down Hannah's arm, beckoning for her to get her hands out of her pockets. She did so, letting her hands drop and tangle once again into Chuck's. Darren watched this unfold, and turned his head again toward the photographers, and Hannah sensing that she wasn't making it easy on herself, let go of Chuck's hand, and held her own together in front of her.

Darren turned his head back toward them, and seeing that they were no longer attached let his shoulders relax.

Mia stood motionless next to Darren. She obviously had no clue what was going on. Darren may have told her about Hannah, but he sure as hell hadn't told her everything.

It was Mia's turn to break the ice this time. Hannah didn't really know where she fell in this little group. Was she Darren's friend, or girlfriend, or… the thought made Hannah feel dizzy… did he love her?

'So Han, can I call you Han?' Hannah nodded silently, she did not want to engage in conversation with this person. She meant nothing to her, and she knew nothing about this extremely awkward situation that she found herself in. 'How long are you planning to stay?'

Hannah saw Darren's gaze shift up towards her. Shit. She'd forgotten she was going home; she was so caught up in memory lane, and in Chuck's fingers and silent whispers that she'd totally forgotten that she was leaving soon. Leaving all of this behind her, until she saw them next. When would that be? 5, 10, 15 years?

'I… I don't really know.' Hannah fiddled with her thumbs nervously. She could feel Darren watching her although she couldn't bring herself to look at him. 'I mean I planned on staying for a couple of days, and then flying home, but I didn't book a flight, just incase there was more of the city I wanted to see, or people I wanted to catch up with…' Hannah let her eyes drift up to catch Darren's. He held it for merely a second before he turned away again. Hannah couldn't leave like this. She had to make it right. Even If she'd already made 20 mistakes in one night, she would stay until she had sorted them all. It wouldn't be like last time. She wouldn't let it be like last time. 'I'd like to stay for longer, a week or so, maybe more' A thought struck her mid sentence 'But I only have a certain amount of money, and the hotel, although cheap, is too expensive if I stay there for more than a couple of days.'

There was surely cheaper places around, but not many, and would she find them at such short notice?

Chuck pulled lightly at her arm. 'Hannah, don't be stupid! You can stay with me!' Hannah's eyes lit up as she turned toward Chuck, her eyes glowing. 'We have a spare room and plenty of space, you could stay as long as you wanted, there'd be no rush, after all, we are together now.' Chuck turned toward Daren. His mouth was opened as if ready to speak, but the look Chuck gave him silenced him.

'When you say we…?' Hannah asked. She wasn't sure if she was ready to call this thing she had with Chuck a 'together' thing yet, but she wasn't about to turn down a place to stay. The only thing is she wasn't sure if she could live with Chuck's band for a week or two…

'We as in Chuck and me.' Darren cut across. He looked angry more than anything now. 'Chuck, can I have a word with you please? Like, Now?' Darren nudged his head toward a small door that led to the back of the building. Chuck followed Darren and left Mia and Hannah standing in the middle of the crowd.

* * *

><p>'Are you fucking serious right now? Are you taking the piss? What are you playing at Chuck?' Darren shouted as soon as the door had shut behind them.<p>

'I don't know what you're on about brother' Chuck replied with a wink.

'Fuck off Chuck. I supported you, every day, and then you throw it all back in my face. I told you how I felt about her. I told you the plan Chuck. As soon as I found out she was coming I told you. I was going to tell her I loved her and you just fuck it up, like you always do but taking the one thing that I'll never be over. Why tonight Chuck? Why her?'

'You told me to choose someone new, and I did. I think you're forgetting that I loved her too Darren. You don't own her. She told me that. She doesn't love you, so just move on.' Chuck turned to walk back into the room.

'Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easily. Why did you invite her to live with us Chuck? Is it not enough that I can't tell her how I feel, you have to rub it in my face every single day until she leaves?'

'I can't help that she's attracted to me okay, you can take it out on me all you like, but at the end on the day she chose me over you. She knew she was going to see you tonight, but she still chose me. She needs a place to stay, and if I can offer that then I will, because I love her and I want her to be comfortable. If you have a problem with that, Hannah knows a cheap hotel that you can stay in.' Chuck brushed Darren's hand off his arm and walked back into the room. Darren followed after him.

* * *

><p>'So you didn't even know he liked you until tonight?' Mia asked Hannah, having explained the whole thing to her. Mia wasn't too bad. She could get to like her, after all she couldn't expect Darren to be single if she wasn't. She had enough time to get to know her now anyway.<p>

'Nope, and I feel really guilty accepting his apartment. I mean, Darren must be really tired, I don't want to be in the way.'

'Trust me' Mia replied placing her hand on Hannah's arm 'Nothing disturbs Darren, if he's tired, he sleeps like a log.' Mia winked, and Hannah didn't know whether she meant it in a sexual way or whether he really did just like to sleep. Hannah giggled as not to show her confusion, and saw the two boys coming back out of the corner of her eye.

Darren approached first. 'Hannah. We were friends once. Best friends. I don't want to see our relationship ruined because of some stupid choices we both made' Hannah felt herself blush, and Darren avoided eye contact with her. 'I'd love it if you came to live with us for a while, It would be selfish of me to think otherwise. Anyway, I missed you.' Darren shrugged his shoulders and Hannah felt all the tension that was building between them collapse, and she ran toward him and hugged him tightly around the neck. Chuck winked at her from behind Darren. Hannah couldn't tell what he'd said to him outside, but she was eternally grateful. She'd gotten her best friend back, and Chuck had convinced Darren to try and like her again. 'Thank you' she whispered. To Darren and to Chuck. 'Thank you so much.'


	21. Scattered letters

Hannah fumbled in her bag for the key for her room. She felt around her camera, phone and the playbill she'd been given, and felt her hand slide across a cold flat piece of metal. She yanked it out of her bag, and pushed it hurriedly into the door. After a hard push the door swung open and Hannah grabbed various objects from around the room. A jumper from the far corner of the room, her make-up from the bed-side drawer and shoved them into her suitcase, which was close to bursting at the brim. She took one last check of the bathroom, checked under the bed, and after making sure there was nothing left, walked out of the door, leaving it slam behind her. Hannah placed the key back into the lock, and took her purse out of the bag that was dangling awkwardly from her right shoulder. She picked up the suitcase and began walking down the stairs toward reception.

Hannah handed $80 to the woman behind the till, explaining that she wouldn't be returning. The woman smiled at her, wishing her a safe journey and took the money and placed it behind the till. Hannah placed the key on the counter, and pushed on the door. As she stepped out into fresh air, she looked at the watch on her arm. 12:01. _Funny how much could happen within 24 hours_, she smiled to herself. As Hannah glanced down to the bottom of the stairs, toward the taxi she saw Chuck waiting for her, leaning against it. As soon as he saw her emerging from the building he sprinted up the stairs, taking the suitcase from her with a sweet peck on the cheek. Hannah followed Chuck down the stairs, and as he placed the suitcase into the boot of the taxi Hannah saw his arms tense to twice their normal size. She couldn't help but compare them to Darren's, they were a lot bigger than his.

Chuck caught Hannah staring at his arms and closed the boot slowly walking toward her, he traced his fingers up Hannah's arms from the tips of her fingers to her neck and kissed her slowly and sweetly. He pulled away quickly though, with a teasing grin on his face, gesturing for Hannah to get in first. Hannah slid into the car followed by Chuck, who closed the door firmly, and gestured for the driver to leave. Hannah nuzzled her head into the dent in Chuck's shoulder, and Chuck leant his head against Hannah's.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, the taxi pulled up outside a block of flats. Chuck tapped Hannah's arm waking her up from her short nap. Chuck got Hannah's suitcase from the boot again, and Hannah handed the money that Chuck had lent her to the driver. He thanked her with a wink and drove away. As Hannah turned to look at the building she saw that it was at least 10 storey's high. 'This place better have an elevator' Hannah giggled, and Chuck took her hand leading up the stairs toward the entrance.<p>

'I thought you were more of a stairs kind of girl' Chuck squeezed her hand as he pushed the door open.

'I am, but not at 12:20 in the morning' Hannah replied. Chuck led her towards the elevator. Hannah pressed the small green button and called the shaft to the bottom floor.

As soon as the bell sounded to signal that it had arrived, Chuck led Hannah into it. Chuck set the suitcase aside against the wall of the elevator, and wrapped his hands around Hannah's waist.

'Alone at last' He whispered seductively into Hannah's ear. He kissed her ears softly, and Hannah felt her face redden. She wrapped her hands around his neck and nuzzled against it.

Just as the door was about to close a business man stepped in, he was about 6"2 and wreaked of cigarettes and coffee. Hannah and Chuck sprang apart quickly, although Chuck little finger stayed wrapped around Hannah's. 'We don't have to stop just because he's here you know' Chuck sniggered into Hannah's ear. Hannah turned and burst out laughing before giving him a small slap on his leg.

Hannah felt Chuck's hand rubbing against her bare leg, and it took her all that she had not to melt into a puddle on the floor, and jump into his arms. Thankfully the eight floors to Chuck's apartment went quickly, and before she knew it, Chuck was leading her out into the corridor by her hand, and just as the door of the elevator closed he turned and waved to the man inside it. He pretended he hadn't seen them and carried on reading the poster that was hanging on the wall.

Chuck lifted a small plant pot that hung next to the door of the apartment, and took out a small silver key. 'The spare key' He added as he passed it to Hannah. 'Care to do the honours?' Hannah took the key and pushed it into the small silver lock that was located in the blue door that stood to their left. It unlocked easily and Hannah pushed it open and Chuck gestured for her to walk in. Chuck followed her and set the suitcase inside the door next to the pile of letters that lay unopened on the small desk that was located by the door.

It was very simple. Not much clutter (apart from the letters) and not very much furniture. Although it did have a lot of posters on the wall. Mostly of Muse and Bob Dylan surprisingly. Hannah thought Chuck was more of the 'Mumford and sons' type. Hannah turned back around and saw Chuck leaning against the blue door, his eyes glistening hazel, his thumbs tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

'Well...?' He asked taking a few small strides toward her. Hannah could feel herself melting into the smooth laminate flooring under her feet.

'It's quaint...' Hannah winked, walking toward Chuck. 'I mean, it's not as big as my hotel room.' Hannah grabbed onto the collar of Chuck's shirt, and he bent down to kiss he again. 'Wait' Hannah pulled away 'Shouldn't we lock the door first?' Hannah started toward the door.

'Nah. No-one will be home for hours' Chuck pulled Hannah back toward him. 'Now, where were we?' Chuck slid his hands around Hannah's waist, and pulled her as close as he could without her not being able to breathe. Hannah slid her hands up Chuck's chest pausing over his stomach feeling his muscles tense under her finger, as soon as she reached his neck, she slid her hands through his hair pulling his head down closer to hers. She could feel Chuck's hands creeping up her arms and it gave her shivers all over her body. There were hands everywhere, they couldn't tell what was where any more. Hannah, deciding that they'd postponed it long enough hoisted herself around Chuck's body, wrapping her legs around his waist and tightening her grip around his neck. Chuck shuffled toward the wall, and pressed Hannah against it, his hands fumbling up underneath her dress, teasing his finger along the under side of her knee. Hannah loosened Chuck's shirt, and pulled it from him. Chuck all but ripped the dress off Hannah, and lowered her onto the table, knocking the unread letters all across the floor.

* * *

><p>Darren stood at the bottom of the building, waiting for the elevator to reach the bottom floor. He checked his watch again. 12:45. He'd planned on staying later, but he had two shows to complete today, and if he wanted to impress the critics that were going to be there, he needed to have a good nights sleep.<p>

The elevator pinged, and the doors slid open. Darren stepped inside, tapping the button for the eighth floor. The doors shut immediately behind him and he felt the lift lurch upwards. Within a minute the lift came to a sudden stop, and the doors to the corridor opened again.

Darren stepped out loosening his tie. He reached under the plant pot for the spare key, and realising it wasn't there, took the bag off his bag and reached inside it for the key. He pulled it out of the front pocket, but as he pushed it inside the door her realised it was already open, he pushed it open, and saw the letters spread across the floor. He looked over to the table on which they were originally placed and saw the thing he'd been dreading for hours. Chuck on top of Hannah, both completely naked.


	22. Raise Your Glass

'FUCK!' Hannah screamed as she saw Darren step through the door. She pushed Chuck off her with all the strength she could summon. Chuck hesitantly removed himself from on top of Hannah, and grabbed his trousers from the floor, stepping into them quickly. Hannah did the same, grabbing her green dress from under the table and thrusting it over her head, her face flushing read as she tried to re-do the zip, which she found to be broken. Shit. She held the dress tight around her body and after huffing at Chuck who was just sat on the sofa as if nothing had happened, ran through to small door that Darren had just passed through. Darren turned his head and walked quickly into the lounge, and through the small door that Hannah presumed was his bedroom.

'Chuck, is this Darren's room?' Chuck nodded and taking the remote from the holder at the side of the sofa turned on the television and began watching the Blues game from the night before. Hannah huffed again, and hesitantly knocked on Darren's door. She heard a thump from inside and the Darren's muffled voice grunting a 'come in'. Hannah opened the door slowly peeking inside the small bedroom. It was plain, with no posters on the wall, no clutter on the floor, just his backpack on his desk, and his jacket hanging over the chair. His suitcase lay open in the middle of the bed.

Hannah stepped inside and caught sight of Darren at the far corner of the room. His shirt was half open and Hannah could make out the outline of a 6 pack that had most definitely not been there last time she's met him. He was rummaging through his drawer, trying to find something. There was a book on the floor next to his feet, that must have been the causing of the thump she'd heard before coming in. Darren didn't turn to greet her as she walked in, she didn't expect him to. Clutching at her dress as for it not to fall down she stepped into the room and perched herself on the side of the perfectly made bed.

'Darren... I-' Hannah opened her mouth to try and apologize but Darren cut across her, stopping her mid sentence.

'Hannah just drop it okay? You don't need to explain yourself, it's his apartment he can do what he like with whoever he likes here' Darren pushed the drawer closed with grunt, and he placed his hands on the rim of the drawer.

'He told me you wouldn't be home for hours, I would have locked the doors otherwise.' Hannah was desperate for Darren to realize that she was sorry... she'd never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially him.

'It's not the fact that I saw you Hannah... That's not the point... oh forget it! you wouldn't understand...' Darren turned to face her and she could see that his eyes were blurry. Was he just tired or had he been crying...?

'Then help me to!' Hannah pleaded 'The last time we parted not on speaking terms i regretted it for 4 years... I don't want that to happen again'

Darren sighed and joined Hannah on the bed, though he stayed a good metre away from her. 'It's not the fact that I saw two people having sex Han. It's the fact that I saw my brother having sex with my best friend. Do you know what it's like to see two people you love having sex together? It fucks up your brain!'

Darren looked into Hannah's eyes and she felt herself redden again.

'Look Han, you were my best friend once okay, I really want to give it a shot because believe it or not, I did really miss you. You want to know something... I knew you were coming tonight'

Hannah giggled 'Yeah okay, with your magical powers?' She winked at him, still aware of the fact that she was almost naked on his bed. 2 years ago she would have killed to be in this situation, but now...

'No I'm being serious! Your little friend Emily sent me an inbox on facebook informing me that you'd booked tickets, so I asked Chuck to have a look for you in the theatre, and ask you back to the party... Apparently it was a lot easier than I thought it would be'

Hannah sat with her mouth wide open. Well, well well. She would have to thank Emily later, after all, she was the reason Chuck invited her back to the party...

'Well remind me to thank her' She giggled 'I really did miss her you know, I'm so glad we met up tonight' Hannah nuzzled her head into Darren's lap and he laid his hand on her head stroking her hair.

'I know, I missed you too. Right now we need to make some sort of deal' Hannah lifted her head from his lap, still holding her dress up. 'You can have sex with Chuck anywhere in the house, bar my room...' As he was talking he reached into his bag and drew out three small safety pins from the front pocket. He fastened Hannah's dress back together where the zip had broken, and Hannah felt his cold hands brush against her bare skin. Hannah sighed at the sensation and then a crashing thought brought her back to reality. She had just had sex with Chuck. Darren's brother. She couldn't let herself fall for Darren now. 'As long' Darren continued 'as you promise to lock the door, or at least give me some warning... like putting a tie on the door.' Darren gestured to the pile of tie's that lay on top of his suitcase.

'I promise' Hannah whispered, thanking him for the help with her dress. She let her hands hang beside her. 'Now, come out into the lounge, you can't just stay in here, we need to celebrate! Mr leading man!' Darren chuckled and gave her a light punch on the shoulder.

'Thanks Han, but I really do need to sleep. It's been a long day, and I have two shows tomorrow.' Darren took off his shirt and Hannah turned away, saving face.

'Well fine, but have 1 drink, I refuse to let you go to sleep without 1 glass of champagne.' Hannah punched him playfully in the stomach. 'Come on Darren... 1 glass...'

'Fine!' Darren agreed, laughing tiredly. '1 drink, but after that I'm sleeping. It's already 12:50'

Hannah took his hand and led him out of the door, and toward the L shaped sofa that at in the middle of the lounge. Chuck was already sitting there with a beer in his hand and his feet up on the coffee table.

'Well look who finally decided to join us' Chuck sniggered.

'Don't!' Hannah glared at him as she passed out 3 glasses, and took a bottle of champagne from the glass cupboard that stood behind the sofa. 'Don't drink yet, I'm just off to the toilet. I'll be right back!'

Hannah gestured for Darren to show her the way to the bathroom, and after pointing at the door on the far right she headed toward it with a skip in her step leaving Darren and Chuck alone on the sofa.

'Really Chuck? On Mom's table? Why?' Darren didn't take his eyes off the game. Chuck on the other hand looked over at his brother stretching his arms out wide.

'Well what can I say, she was gagging for me. It took all that I had to convince her that we shouldn't do it in your bed' Darren appeared to shrug off the comment, but his fists clenched hard. He'd convinced Hannah that he wasn't too upset by what he'd seen, but the truth was, he was furious. He knew having her here was a bad idea and that Chuck would do all that he could to rub it in that he had her, but at the same time he loved her, and any time close to her was precious to him.

Hannah re-emerged from the bathroom looking a lot more relaxed than she was when she entered. 'Right then, now that that's done, here's a toast' Hannah took the champagne and filed each of their glasses, and gestured for them to hold them up high toward Darren 'To Darren, on a very successful year, and to all of his dreams coming true.'


	23. One Day

As the days passed the three occupants of the flat started to feel more comfortable, and at home than they had before.

Darren had realised that Hannah had moved on, and although it pained him everyday to see her with someone else, especially his brother, he'd decided that it was more important for him that the two people he loved most in this world, bar his parents, were happy. To disrupt that would just cause major unnecessary drama. He was just happy that he could spend these few precious weeks with her.

Chuck on the other hand was still Chuck. He found himself gradually getting over Kayley, and also begrudgingly found himself growing feelings for Hannah. He hadn't meant for it to get this far, after all, she was just a means for him to make Kayley and Darren jealous, but as he got to know her, really got to know her, he found that she was exactly what he wanted in a girl. She was funny, smart, and she didn't take herself to seriously. He realised though that if this plan was going to work, he would have to detach himself emotionally from her. Just use her for sex. Chuck pushed all the previous thoughts from his mind and focused clearly on making them jealous.

Hannah sat on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn on her lap, and Trixy the kitten sitting at her side. 'One Day' was on the tv screen in front of her. After a few minutes Mia came to join her, a fresh bowl of popcorn in her hand. Mia came over a lot. It was Darren's idea. He figured that Chuck was going to be out of the lot a lot rehearsing with the freelance whales, and that Darren would obviously be busy at How to Succeed, and he didn't want her to be sitting in the flat on her own, so, Mia being the kind person that Hannah now realised she was agreed to pop over whenever it would be just her in the house. Hannah like Mia, she was cool, by the definition of the word. Her style was wacky, but she was one of the most down to earth people she had ever met. In some ways she reminded Hannah of a New York version of herself. She also let Hannah choose the movie they watched, and promised not to complain about them, although she could tell that their tastes were completely different. Where Hannah liked the soppy love story, Mia liked the dark and twisted action film. Where Hannah liked a happy ending, Mia liked an anti-climax. Their differences caused many a debate about what a good movie was, and Hannah enjoyed them, she like feeling empowered.

'Okay so what are we watching today?' Mia asked settling into the sofa and stuffing her hand into the popcorn that was sitting enticingly on her lap. Hannah tossed the empty bowl that lay on hers to the side, and placed Trixy on it instead. She grumbled slightly but soon settled back to sleep.

'One Day' Hannah replied 'It's a story about two people, Emma and Dexter, who meet on the night of their graduation. They sleep together, but then decide just to be friends. The story follows their chance meetings throughout 20 years.' Hannah read from the back of the DVD. 'It's had all 5 stars so it should be good'

'It sounds shit' Mia replied with a giggle. Hannah glared at her reminding her of her promise to stay silent until the film finished, only then could she convey her thoughts about it. 'Fine, I'll watch it, but don't expect me to enjoy it.' Mia winked, and Hannah huffed at her.

* * *

><p>'Well...' Hannah asked as the closing credits appeared on the screen, looking over at Mia for a response. 'What did you think?'<p>

Mia placed the empty bowl of popcorn on the sofa, and brought her legs up under her, turning toward Hannah. 'Honestly? I thought it was un-realistic' Mia winced, prepared for Hannah's response.

'What? How can you say that? It's entirely realistic!' Hannah near shouted.

'Really? Han, they met once, and they'd decided that they were soul-mates? It's completely unrealistic. You can't just go years without seeing each other and still be as in love as you were when you last saw each other!'

'Yes you can! True love never dies Mia! The whole beauty of it is that you _can_ go a ridiculous amount of time without being together, and still feel as natural around each other as you did.'

'Okay so you're saying that if you met a guy when you were 17 and you didn't see him again till you were your age... you would still love him?'

'Yes!' Hannah replied with a giggle. She pushed away the sudden image of Darren that came to mind. 'Yes, and I have proof. Look at Chuck, he met me once or twice when I was 17, and we met again last week and he says he's always loved me.'

'Okay Han that doesn't count. You never talked, you told me that. He was attracted to you because you're hot, he didn't love you!'

'How do you know?' Hannah felt herself getting tense, and laughed it off, she didn't want to get too deep into this subject, it made her uncomfortable.

'Well I guess I don't.' Mia replied, her face dropping.

'Thank you.' Hannah replied. Proving her point she sank back into the cushions.

They both giggled at the heated discussion they'd both gotten way to involved in.

'So... How about a change of subject' Mia hinted with a wink. 'Did I ever tell you I was in a band?'

'No!' Hannah turned to face her again 'That's awesome! What are they called?'

'Shoot the freak' She answered with a smile. 'I know we sound pretty dark, but we're not that bad! I swear' Mia added seeing the look of bewilderment on Hannah's face. 'We play mostly punk rock and stuff, but we do play some soft music too... depends on our mood.'

'That's actually really awesome, so are you signed or are you under the radar?' Hannah asked making her way over to the kitchen in order to make a mug of hot chocolate. She tipped two spoonfuls of the powder into her mug and added the milk, and set it into the microwave for 30 seconds

Mia brought the empty bowl of popcorn over to her, trying to stamp out the dead leg she'd receive from staying still for too long. 'Well at the moment, we're kind of under the radar, but we have a very dedicated fan base. I mean we have our fans, and then we kind of have Darren's fans that have kind of flowed into our fans... so we have a pretty mixed fan base, it's nice because then at least someone likes every song on the album' Mia giggled, taking Hannah's mug from the microwave that had just pinged and replacing it with hers.

Hannah, taking her mug from the kitchen surface went back to the sofa. Trixy had already swooped in and taken the warm spot where she'd been sitting, so she perched herself on the edge of the sofa instead. 'This place gets so claustrophobic sometimes! It's so annoying that Darren won't let me go outside!' Hannah placed her mug onto the table that sat in front of her, and picked up Trixy, placing her back onto her lap, and sliding back to her usual place on the sofa.

'Yeah, but you know why he does it. He wants to show you around himself. He missed you and he just wants to spend time with you without Chuck being in the way eating your face off every two seconds' Hannah blushed, they had been kind of... active around Darren, but they only had a few weeks, they may as well make the most of it! She felt like a caged bird, she could see this wonderful city around her, but she couldn't be a part of it. 'It'll just take some time, you know he's busy, as soon as he gets an afternoon off he'll take you, I know Darren, he sticks to his word. He talked about you a lot when you were gone you know, he did honestly miss you.'

Hannah smiled at Mia, taking another sip from her mug. 'But it's not like Darren is some expert, I mean he only just moved here himself right...?' Hannah asked quizzically.

'Yeah... but I think that's why he's so eager to take you, at least if he gets lost taking you around he won't be on his own' Mia, joined Hannah on the sofa, and kicked her legs onto the table. They both sat in silence for a while drinking their chocolate. 'You know, if you want to get out of the flat. We're doing a gig on Friday... you could tag along... I'm sure I could convince Darren to let you come, after all, the only bit of New York you'd be seeing is a grungy old bar' Mia giggled.

Hannah leaped over to her, sending Trixy flying, and nearly knocking the chocolate out of both their hands. 'Yes! Oh my gosh I'd love to!' Mia laughed, and pushed Hannah back to her spot on the sofa, drops of hot chocolate over her shirt. Hannah sat beaming for a while still sipping at her drink when a burning thought entered her head.

'Hey Mia?' Hannah asked, her eyes transfixed on the swirling patter inside her mug. 'How long have you known Darren?' Hannah teased her finger along the rim of the mug.

'Umm.. let me think... 2 ye- No! 3 years. We met March of 2009, because it was just before AVPM was announced' Hannah kept her eyes focused on the contents of the mug.

'And how long have you been together?' Hannah had avoided the subject as long as she could, but she needed to know the situation, after all, as she reminded herself daily, she'd made her choice.

'Darren? And me? Are you serious?' Mia laughed loudly, nearly spitting her chocolate over the table. 'Oh my gosh no. Never! He's like my brother, that would be a bit like incest wouldn't it! Besides, even if I wanted to I couldn't, he's way to dedicated to his work to be distracted by a girl...' Mia continued to ramble on, but Hannah wasn't listening.

'But, he kisses you on the cheek, and you're always hugging and...' Hannah listed, her eyes glazing over.

'Umm Hannah... hello! Welcome to New York! Look around you! Everybody does it!' Mia's voice was still playing in the back of Hannah's mind.

She felt sick to her stomach. The only reason she's been so willing to get with Chuck was because she thought he'd already moved on. And all that time, he'd been single. Hannah thought of all the times she could have told Darren how she really felt, knowing now that there would have been no restrictions, but now... now she had Chuck. And although she didn't think she would at first, she did find herself falling in love with him. There was an edge he had that Darren never did. She's made her choice, and now she had to see it through. She couldn't follow her heart without hurting Chuck, and she could never do that.

Mia stopped talking and looked over to Hannah who was deep in concentration. 'Hannah are you okay?' She asked, reaching her hand over and placing it on her knee comforting her.

'No... Mia I think I just made huge mistake.' Just as Hannah was about to admit her dilemma to Mia, the door clicked and Chuck stepped in holding a bunch of fresh flowers. He handed them to Hannah, and she took them, thanking him with a kiss. Mia still had a look of concern of her face. Hannah placed them ina blue vase and placed them in the middle of the coffee table.

'So did you girls get up to anything interesting today?' Chuck asked, his hands in his pocket.

'Nope, just watched a movie' Hannah answered. Mia stayed silent, trying to figure out what Hannah was about to tell her before Chuck walked in.

'Well, Mia did invite me to a gig this Friday, didn't you.' Hannah glared at Mia, and she snapped out of her mini trance.

'Yeah. This Friday. Do you want to come Chuck?' Mia asked, still glancing at Hannah.

'Cool offer but I'll have to pass sorry Mia. I have... plans' Chuck glanced out of the window. 'You'll be gone all night though yeah?' He asked looking over toward Mia.

'Yeah should be back around 2 ish... Why?' Mia answered, taking her eyes off Hannah for the first time since Chuck walked in.

'Just thought it would be the ideal time to get some work done.' Chuck jumped onto the sofa, and kicked his legs up onto Hannah's lap.

The three sat in silence, and Mia (realising she was no longer wanted) stood up, and grabbed her bag. 'Well thanks Han! I enjoyed today, I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday yeah? Text me!' Mia rushed out of the door with one last glance at Hannah.

'What's up with her?' Chuck snapped, taking the remote and turning on the hockey.

'I don't know' Hannah replied, biting her fingers. Her phone buzzed, and Hannah took it out of her pocket. It was a text from Mia. It simply read '_Just so you know, Chuck didn't talk about you at all while you were gone. I hope you make the right choice. - Mia x' _

_So do I._ Hannah thought to herself. _So do I._


	24. Tough Love

Darren walked off of the stage, anxious as ever to get back to the still of his dressing room. He walked past the cast members, thanking all of them for their amazing performance. Once again he pushed the door open and fell against his table. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the mirror, breathing heavily.

Suddenly out of nowhere voices boomed 'CONGRATULATIONS' right behind him. Darren swerved and his eyes popped open. Darren found himself face to face with the Dylan, Brian, Meredith, Joe W, Joey, Corey and Brian. Darren's arms flung around the group as they took it in turns to pat him on the back. Darren pulled away after a few minutes tears on the verge of leaking from the creases in his eyes.

'Guys, oh my gosh I can't believe you all came! I'm so glad you're here!' The group all giggled watching Darren struggling for words. 'Where are you guys staying?'

'Oh in some shitty hotel on the outskirts of the city... you?' Brian replied. He was hoping Darren had some penthouse that he could offer to the group. The room really was a mess.

'Actually, I'm still staying with Chuck and Hannah... It's pointless paying for a hotel when your brother and his girlfriend have an apartment right?' The group laughed, but Brian crossed his arms.

'I thought Chuck was with Kayley...'

'Oh, he was, It's a long story, but now Hannah's moved in because she needed a place to stay an-'

Brian interrupted Darren mid explanation 'Wait hold up, do you mean Hannah Hannah?'

Darren suddenly got very interested in the wardrobe behind them. 'Yeah, she and Chuck met up last week, and they're kind of together... only until Hannah leaves next week though.'

Joe took a step forward and took Darren's arm. 'Sorry dude, I know how much she meant to you.'

'Yeah, it sucks, but you know, at least I get to see her, it could be worse! Anyway, before we go anywhere I need to get showered and changed and all that... so if you don't mind...' Darren ushered them out of the room, laving him on his own. He hadn't really thought about the situation for a while, but explaining it to someone else only brought all the emotions back. He dried his eyes quickly and after hanging his costume back up in the wardrobe, walked into the shower.

* * *

><p>Darren walked back into the corridor, dressed in a black and white T-shirt and jeans. The group was waiting for him and they led him toward the stage door. They had a whole show planned. They would leave in two's, Darren and Joey last, arm in arm. That would give enough time for the starkids at the stage door to get everyone's autograph.<p>

* * *

><p>They finished up 20 minutes later, piling into the black car that waited as always at the end on the pavement. As soon as Darren sat down, waving to the crowd as he strapped himself in, the car pulled away, driving toward a small club 10 minutes away from the theatre. It was cleared of the public, and as Darren stepped inside he saw that it was the same group that had been at the opening night party, except for his parents and Chuck and Hannah. Hannah was at Mia's gig, and Chuck had some work to do, so Darren left him be.<p>

The party lasted a good 3 hours, and Darren had planned on staying longer, but he did have two shows the next day, so he had to leave. He bid his goodbyes to the group, and left them behind, still enjoying the company of his fellow cast members.

He pulled a taxi off the road, and told him to head to Chuck's apartment. Hannah wouldn't be home yet, but Chuck should be. It took 10 minutes to get back, and as Darren steppe out of the taxi, handing him the change from his wallet. The driver pulled away and Darren raised his hand in thanks. The front door of the apartment was left ajar, and he stepped inside without having to enter the code. The lift was still on the top floor though, so he pressed the small green button and called it down to him. He glanced at his watch quickly and saw that it was 1:30. Shit. He was going to regret this tomorrow morning. He shouldn't have let the guys buy him drinks, but they were practically shoving them down his throat. How could he resist?

The bell rang to signal that the lift had reached Darren. He stepped inside, and pressed the button for the 8th floor. No-one joined him, and so he stood on his own until the bell rang again signalling that the lift had reached his floor.

As he looked out into the corridor he could see that the door was left ajar. Chuck was obviously home, but it was weird, Chuck always closed the door.

Darren pushed the door open wider, and he heard groaning coming from the sofa. Okay, so he'd been wrong. Obviously Hannah was home.

'Han, what happened to our deal, tie? Door? Remember?' Darren shouted clicking the door shut behind him, but as he walked into the lounge it wasn't Hannah that he saw lying underneath Chuck, it was Kayley.

* * *

><p>Mia's band had just finished up on stage, and Hannah waited in the wings for her to come off stage. The band were awesome! To be honest, Hannah hadn't imagined that she would like them, but she was proved very wrong, they were exactly her type of her music.<p>

Mia rushed past her, taking her hand and pulling her into the dressing room. Her hair was glued to her head with sweat, and her eyes were wide with the rush of being on-stage. 'Hannah! What did you think?' She talked quickly, obviously still high from the buzz of performing.

'Well... If I'm honest' Hannah looked to the floor and Mia looked anxious. '... You were awesome!' Mia and Hannah's faces broke out into a huge grin, and she jumped into Hannah's arms hugging her so tight the arm of the guitar cut into her arm. 'Thank yuo for bringing me, I needed a change of scene'

'No problem! Just promise me something, when we come to the UK, promise me that you'll come watch us live' Mia held out her hand for Hannah to shake. Hannah took it.

'My pleasure.' The two hugged again, but not a tight this time, and Mia pulled away apologizing for the smell. She placed her guitar into it's case, and placing it on her back, walked out of the dressing room.

Mia stopped and signed a few things, signalling for Hannah to get into the car. She waited for 10 minutes for Mia to join her. Hannah glanced at her clock. 1:20. She's be home in a couple of minutes, the bar was only around the block from Chuck's apartment.

Mia, knocked on the window and made Hannah jump out of her skin. She laughed, and opened the door joining her in the back of the taxi. 'You shouldn't do that, I scare easily!' Hannah snapped at Mia, but Mia just laughed, punching her shoulder lightly.

They sat quietly for a while while the driver pulled away from the bar. 'So...' Mia tried to break the tension. 'Have you thought anymore about the whole 'Which brother do I choose?' situation?' Hannah looked out the window avoiding Mia's gaze.

'Yes, and I'm still none the wiser. I will always love Darren, but I have these feelings for Chuck that are just as strong! I can't just break it off with him, and hurt Chuck, I care about him too much, but I know that staying with Chuck is hurting Darren. Someone gets hurt wither way Mia' Mia, stroked Hannah's knee.

'If it makes you feel any better, I think you should follow your heart. That's always worked for me' Mia nodded.

Hannah searched herself, trying to find out what she wanted when the car pulled suddenly to a stop. Mia handed the money to the driver, and stepped out, holding the door for Hannah.

Mia agreed to walk with Hannah to the eighth floor, and then go back to her flat. She didn't want to trouble them and stay the night, but she didn't want Hannah going up on her own either.

The lift beeped and they both stepped inside as it jolted up to the eighth floor. As the door opened she could hear the muffled sounds of Darren and Chuck arguing. Mia giggled 'Boys' and then pushed the door open. At the sound of the door clicking open the boys stopped shouting and turned toward them. Chuck was wearing his pants only and Darren's face was red, he was obviously angry.

'Hey boys, what's up?' Mia asked, kissing Hannah on the cheek, and walking back out of the door, leaving Hannah in the Lion's den.

Kayley had run away as soon a Darren had come in. It was just Chuck and Darren there now. 'Nothing!' Chuck relied 'Darren was just having a go at me for walking around the house in his underwear, weren't you Darren!' Chuck glanced at his brother, pleading with him not to tell Hannah.

'Yeah' Darren replied.

'Well Darren, it is Chuck's apartment' Hannah added as she walked over to him, kissing him softly 'Did you get all the work done?' She asked.

'Yeah, most of it' Chuck answered. Glaring at Darren.

'Good. Look boys, I'm going off to bed, I'm shattered, see you in the morning.' She kissed Chuck again, and smiled as she walked past Darren. He attempted to smile back at her. Hannah closed the bedroom door, leaving the two boys alone in the lounge.


	25. Fool Me Twice

'You won't tell her will you Darren?' Chuck walked toward his brother, never breaking eye contact. Chuck glanced down at him. Their faces were almost touching. Darren took his hand, placing it against Chuck's chest pushing him away.

'Are you sure? I think you're forgetting that if you two break up it means that I can tell her how I feel, like I've wanted to do since the beginning, and there would be no-on in my way.' Darren glared at his brother, stepping up onto his toes as to intimidate him.

Chuck just laughed in response. 'You won't tell her Darren, because if you do, she'll be so hurt she wouldn't want to go with you anyway. You know that saying 'to shoot the messenger' well I think that's appropriate. If she finds out, she'll move out, and then you won't get to see her. Think about it Darren, see the bigger picture.' Darren stood face to face with Chuck. Although their voices had been meer whispers, they felt the tension in the room building around them. Darren thought about it, and even though it killed him to admit to it, Chuck was right. If he thought of the bigger picture, more people got hurt if he told the truth. 'It was a mistake, I realise that now. It's Hannah I love and I want to be with. I just needed to get it out of my system' Darren's heart throbbed at the words. He loved her. She loved him. Darren was no longer important to either of them.

'Fine, Chuck. I'll keep it quiet. But you have to promise me one thing. You will never see Kayley again. If I ever find out that you've even talked to her on the street I won't hesitate to tell her, whatever the cost, she deserves the truth.'

Chuck nodded in agreement, and walked toward the bedroom door, opening it silently. Darren jumped onto the sofa, his head in his hands. This situation was impossible. Why did all of his mistakes end up with someone he loved getting hurt? He knew Chuck would end up hurting her, so did he wait until that happened, or did he tell her the truth and be the cause of so much pain in those beautiful eyes of hers.

* * *

><p>One week later and Darren finally had the time to take Hannah on their tour of New York city. It was Darren's last Thursday before he closed the show on Sunday. It had taken a while, but Darren struggled to find free time, and when he did it was hard for him to look into Hannah's eyes without being over-powered with guilt about what he was hiding from her. She looked so happy. It killed him.<p>

They walked around New York, Darren taking her to the very little places he knew of, including a pizza bar, a pretzel stand and the Broadway staircase that she'd already visited. Hannah didn't mind though. It was nice for her to finally spend some time alone with Darren. She liked Chuck, a lot, that was true, but they didn't really talk, they just kissed and well... did other things... Hannah missed just laughing and relaxing with Darren. It was weird, but in the two hours that she spent with him she felt like she was 17 again, meeting him for the first time.

'Yeah, see that statue over there, it was placed there because it's the exact centre of New York, and the dog represents the City's wilderness and it's loving nature.' Darren said as he pointed to a statue of a man and his dog down one street that they'd passed.

'Is that true?' Hannah asked taking a bite out of her pretzel.

'No!' Darren replied. 'Why, did I sound like it was?'

'Yes!' Hannah replied 'You are a very good liar Mr Criss' Hannah laughed, but Darren bent his head toward the ground. She was so clueless. It killed him.

Hannah stood up from the bench that they were sitting on. 'Well, anyway, I best be getting back' She coughed, breaking the silence.

'Why?' Darren replied. Did she not want to spend time with him any more?

'It's Chuck, I only have a couple of days left with him so I need to spend as much time with him as possible.'

Darren ground his teeth together. He wanted to punch Chuck. Hurt him for what he'd done to Hannah. For what he'd done to his gorgeous girl. Hannah brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, and Darren saw again the 17 year old girl he met such a long time ago.

'I get it, you'd rather spend time with him.' Darren added with a sharpness he couldn't control. He hated Chuck. He wanted him to suffer.

Hannah opened her mouth in shock. 'No! Not at all! It's just that... Well you know... '

'No I don't know, I thought we were friends Hannah...' Darren added, throwing his pretzel into the bin.

'What is your problem. You've been acting all weird ever since I moved in! If you don't want me there, fine, I'll leave. God I never knew someone could be so two faced.' Hannah felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Darren rushed and put his hand on her shoulder. 'It's not you Han, it's Chuck... he just... gets on my nerves'

'I know. Don't you think I can feel the tension between you two. It's like a glacier, but you're brothers, you're supposed to love each other no matter what right. Just come back to the apartment and we'll all do something together, and we'll try and make it right between you two.'

Darren agreed. _It's not going to be that easy._ He thought to himself as Hannah waved the taxi down.

As they stepped inside Darren gave the driver his address. As the ignition started the radio sprung to life. Taylor Swift's vocals filled the car as the Chorus of 'you belong with me' boomed around inside the car.

_Great._ Darren thought. _Bloody typical._

_Is that a sign?_ Hannah listened to the lyrics. _I mean they are pretty relevant. _

They both sat in the car without speaking until the driver pulled up again. Hannah shot out of the cab, leaving Darren to pay. They walked into the building without saying a word to each other. The lift doors opened and the both of them rode up to the eighth floor again. The ride was a lot longer than normal. Hannah expected it was because no-one had spoken. She remembered the first time she's ridden in this lift. The way Chuck had teased her.

Darren looked at Hannah. She was so perfect. Everyone always said that Chuck should be jealous of all that Darren had, but Darren didn't care about all of that. He wanted Hannah, and he could never have her.

The doors sprung open and the both of them stepped into the corridor. Darren took the key from his pocket and opened the door, gesturing for Hannah to go in first. She hung her coat up on the stand next to the door, and called for Chuck. There was no answer. Darren checked the kitchen and the study. He wasn't there. Hannah checked the lounge. He wasn't there either. The only place left was the bedroom.

Hannah opened the door, and there he was with his back toward her. 'Hey! I'm home!' Chuck turned to face her, and Hannah saw that he wasn't on his own. There was a girl lying beside him. Just as Hannah realised what was happening Darren came in behind her. He too saw the girl in Chuck's bed. It was Kayley. 'Chuck, you promised me!' Darren almost screamed at him.

Hannah didn't wait around to find out who it was. She sprinted out of the room and down the stairs all the way to the bottom. She didn't pause to answer Darren's cries or Chuck's apologies.

Hannah reached the front door, and as she paused for a second to catch her breath she heard footsteps behind her. Darren approached her, and as she turned around to see him he could see her eyes were red and puffy. He held out his arms to her and she fell into them, sobbing. Chuck, it seemed, hadn't bothered to come down and apologise. He was probably still in his room. Shagging Kayley.

Hannah pulled away, shaking Darren's hands of her shoulder. 'Wait, you said something just now about Chuck promising something. Has this happened before. Who was she Darren?'

Darren took Hannah to the corner of the foyer, and sat her on a small bench in the corner. 'Don't get mad okay. Yes I knew.' Hannah tried to get up, but Darren held her arm, stopping her from leaving. 'I knew, but I didn't tell you because he begged me too. He promised he would never do it again. The girl he was with was the girl he broke up with the night before he met you.' Hannah burst into tears again.

'So I was just a way to make her jealous? How could he do that to me?' Darren shrugged and held her hand. To his surprise she didn't push him away. 'When did it happen the first time?'

Darren paused 'The night that Mia took you out to her gig.' Hannah burst out crying again. It had been a week. Darren handed her a tissue and she did her best to wipe her tears away before bursting into a fresh wave of sobs again.

'I can't stay here' Hannah added in no more than a whisper 'I'm going back to the hotel' Darren nodded, leaning his forehead against hers.

'I know, and if you don't mind, could I join you? It's just that I don't really want to share anything with him right now' Hannah nodded and let loose a small giggle. 'Give me ten minutes. I'll go and get all our stuff, just wait here for me.' Hannah nodded once again, watching Darren climb back into the elevator, she smiled. _I guess it was always going to be Darren after all._

* * *

><p>As Darren reached the bottom floor again, his arms filled with bags of belongings he saw Hannah fast sleep on the bench he'd left her on. Deciding it would be best to let her sleep, Darren walked outside and called a taxi. He loaded the bags into the car and told the driver to wait one minute. He ran back up the stairs toward Hannah and carefully lifted her in his arms, making sure not to wake her. She didn't stir. He walked slowly down the stairs and placed her carefully into the car. He slid in alongside her and Hannah stirred as the car pulled away, laving her resting on Darren's shoulder, her hand grazing his knee. Darren smiled and placed his hand on hers. She was his again.<p> 


	26. Different Perspectives

Darren got out of the car handing the driver the money. He reached into the back of the car and picked up Hannah placing her in the foyer of the hotel. After going back to the car to get the luggage, and placing it inside the hotel, he went to the desk and asked for a room for two. It was Thursday night, Darren only had three nights left in New York, if you counted tonight, and he was sure he could convince Hannah to come with him back to LA.

The woman behind the desk handed Darren the key, and he took the steps two at a time, luggage in hand up to the small room. There were two single beds and two small desks, with a separate bathroom behind a closed door. Darren left the luggage behind the door and ran back down the stairs to get Hannah.

She was still asleep in the place that he'd left her, looking as angelic as ever. He couldn't tell her yet though, she was broken because of his STUPID brother. But he would have her soon.

Darren lifted her lightly, thanking the woman behind the desk as he walked up the stairs slowly, watching that her head didn't hit the wall. Darren got to the room faster than expected, and pushed the door open with his foot, pressing his back against it to keep it open as he walked inside. Hannah stirred lightly in his arms, and he laid her gently on the bed closest to the door, pulling the cover from underneath her and wrapping it around her shoulders. He wouldn't change her. Maybe Hannah would get the wrong idea.

He pressed his lips lightly to her forehead and whispered good night softly.

Darren took one last glance at Hannah before stripping down into his underwear and climbing into bed. He flicked the light off and settled into it. He may have lost his brother today, but he'd gained the love of his life again.

* * *

><p>Hannah woke up to the blinding light of the sun shining through her window. She shot up glancing around at her surroundings trying to decipher where she was. She recognized the bedside table and the small electrical clock that red 11:51. She was back in her hotel room.<p>

Hannah sat up confused. Was that whole thing a dream, had she been to see Darren in 'How to Succeed' at all?

Hannah glanced around her and as her eyes becoming more focused she could make out a small not pinned to the door. The bed next to hers was un-made. Things clicked into perspective. Last night. Chuck and... Kayley, was that her name? Darren saying he'd come to stay at the hotel with her.

Hannah sprang out of the bed and bounded toward the door. She pulled it down, opening it and began reading it quietly to herself.

'Hannah,

Hey, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, must have been a bit of a scare for you'

Hannah laughed to herself.

'I had to leave early, and I didn't want to wake you. I know it's a tall order, but if you feel like it, come up and meet me backstage, it'll give you a different experience of the show.

Lots of love, Darren x

P.s be there by 12:30, curtain's up at at 1:00'

Hannah closed the letter and folded it back into the jeans of her pocket. She glanced at her watch. SHIT. She had half an hour. Knowing that she didn't have time to change she grabbed some spray from the bag behind the door, covered herself in it. Brushed her teeth and grabbed her handbag. Darren had packed everything, she'd thank him later. She stopped to think about what she was doing. Was it really wise to go out after what had happened yesterday, what if she bumped into Chuck. He knew where she was staying after all...

She brushed the thoughts aside. No. She needed a distraction, and that distraction came in the form of Darren.

She rushed out of the room, grabbing the key that Darren had left inside the lock and placing it inside her pocket.

As she reached the bottom floor she glanced at the clock behind the desk. 12:03. CRAP! Hannah rushed out of the front door calling down a taxi. She checked her pocket. There was $20 sitting in it. _Thanks Darren_ she thought, laughing to herself.

She jumped into the back of the car. She was a bit of a professional with taxies now. 'Al Hirschfeld theatre please'. The driver pulled away and Hannah settled into the seat. She thought about Darren, and about Chuck. Clearly fate had decided that she needed to be with Darren. Hannah was fine with that, now she just had to make him fall in love with her again.

She rummaged through her bag looking for her phone. It wasn't there. Crap. She must have left it in her coat! She'd left it on the stand when she came in last night. She wasn't going back to that apartment. Never. She'd just have to get a new phone. Start again.

The taxi pulled up outside the theatre and Hannah jumped out, thanking the driver. She checked her watch again 12:20. That was a close call. She made her way around the block to the back of the theatre and found Darren waiting for her at the stage door. His eyes lit up when he saw her an he signalled that the guard should let her in. The door swung open and Hannah walked in, throwing her arms around Darren.

'Cutting it close again Hannah' Darren winked pulling away from her. Hannah giggled in response. Darren took her hand and led her to the dressing room. The door swung open and Darren had opened up his little piece of paradise for Hannah. Hannah walked over to his desk looking through the books and letters on it. His fans were so supportive of him. It made her feel so proud.

'Look, I have to go, but feel free to make yourself at home. As soon as the curtain up call is made come up to the wings, someone'll show you the way, you can watch from there.' Darren gave her another hug, and walked out of the door, leaving Hannah on her own.

She sat in the small chair opposite the mirror, staring at her reflection. 'Alone again' She said to herself, and she started looking through the book on his desk. He wouldn't mind, he's left her with them after all.

She flicked through the pages carefully, reading through the messages and photos from his UK fans. It made her feel closer to home, although reality struck. She's been here for 3 weeks. She had work to go to, she had things to do at home. She really couldn't let herself fall for someone again. It was like their first meeting all over again. If she fell too hard for him, she wouldn't be able to leave. And she had to leave.

Half an hour later Hannah heard the tannoy call for all opening number cast members to head backstage. Hannah put the book down, grabbed her bag and headed to the side of the stage. Darren was waiting for her. He placed her in the corner of the wings, far enough out of the way so that she wouldn't bother anyone, but close enough to see everything that was going on on-stage.

He punched her lightly in the arm and ran down a small flight of stairs that led under the stage, presumably to get fixed into the swing.

Hannah watched him leave and settled herself into the small stool that Darren had placed there for her. The cast were all in their places in the wings, and a few came up and introduced themselves whilst waiting for the curtain to rise.

'You must be Hannah, Darren's told us all about you' One of the dancers said to her. She was flattered Darren had talked about her. 'No Chuck today then?' She continued. Obviously he hadn't told her everything.

'No, it's just me and Darren today' The bell rang and the introduction began playing. Immediately the cast members took their places and switched into theatre mode. A few winked at her before they made their way onstage.

The curtain finally rose and Hannah saw once again Darren hanging in mid air on his small swing. She kept her eyes focused on him. He was right, it was completely different watching the show from here.

As he began to sing he looked off the stage toward her, winked and carried on. Hannah felt her heart flutter, and she once again fell under his trance.

* * *

><p>The curtain fell for the interval and Darren rushed off stage toward Hannah.<p>

'Well...' Darren asked, raising his impossibly triangular eyebrows in a questioning glare.

'Hm... you seemed a little distracted.' Hannah glared back at him. Placing her hand on his arm.

'That's because I was' Hannah felt his eyes burning into hers. 'By that girl in the audience who kept screaming all the time. It's not on.' Darren pulled away from her. Not yet. She still wasn't properly over Chuck. 'Are you feeling any better?' Darren asked pulling away so that Hannah's arms fell limp back beside her.

'Very much so. Thank you. It's just what I needed. You were right by the way, I got a little scared when I woke up this morning. I thought the past 3 weeks had been a dream.'

'Sorry about that.' Darren laughed 'But I had to be here at 9, and you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you.'

Hannah shrugged 'No! You were right to leave me sleep. I needed it. There is one thing though' Darren raised his eyebrows again. 'I left my coat in the apartment. It has my phone in it, and I kind of need it. Would you mind driving me over there later?'

Darren shook his head. 'No way. You're not going back there. I'll go get it for you later I promise.' Hannah grabbed Darren's waist and hugged his torso. Darren placed his hand on her head.

'Umm... Hannah... as lovely as this is, I do need to get changed for the second half...' Darren added, prying himself away from Hannah. Hannah put her hand up her mouth stifling a laugh.

'Oh my gosh! Yes! Go! I'll see you later!' Hannah pushed him back toward his dressing room. She smiled to herself, watching him skip away. _Chuck who? _She thought slyly to herself.

* * *

><p>Darren snuck off stage after every number, going to check Hannah was okay. She returned this gesture by pushing him back toward his dressing room. She didn't want to be responsible for late entry.<p>

When the last curtain fell, Hannah ran back to Darren's dressing room during the bows because the wings got crazy during that scene. Darren joined her quickly hopping into the shower.

'Hannah!' Darren shouted. It was nearly overpowered by the water, but she could just make it out.

'Yeah?' She replied pressing her head against the door.

'Go to the car. I'll be outside in 10. Then we'll go to the apartment. You can stay in the car.' Hannah grabbed her bag, and did as he said. The stage door was packed, and there was many a whisper as she hopped into Darren's car.

She waited in there watching Darren signing several objects. One woman had a life-size poster of him to sign. Naturally it was tiny.

Eventually Darren joined her, waving to his fans as the car pulled away. He was breathless. 'You're adorable' Hannah heard herself saying even though she didn't remember saying it.

'Thank you' He said back blushing red. The driver smiled to himself and as Darren saw him do so in the mirror he told him to go to Chuck's apartment. Hearing his name on Darren's lips made her hate him even more. So that was why Darren had got so defensive yesterday. Because he knew about Chuck cheating.

Ten minutes later the car was stopping outside the apartment. Darren jumped out. 'Stay here, I'll be 10 minutes at the most.' Hannah watched him leave, with an uncomfortable smile on her face.

Darren waited for the lift to appear at the bottom floor again. It did soon enough. Darren stepped inside, balling his fists as to relieve his anger. He was so angry with Chuck, but he wouldn't hurt him. He was his brother after all, even if he didn't act like it sometimes.

The doors opened as he reached his floor. The door was locked but he took the key from his pocket and opened it. The apartment seemed empty, but soon enough Chuck stepped out into the lounge. Darren took Hannah's coat from the hanger, and was just about to turn and leave when Chuck started talking. 'Thank God you're here!'

Darren turned to face Chuck, his mouth open in disgust.

'I need you to make things right between Hannah and me! It was a mistake! I've realised it's Hannah I love. I'm so over Kayley'

Darren stared at him. His eyes cold. 'It's not good enough Chuck, I gave you one chance too many as it was. I'm not going to give you any more. Hannah deserves better.'

Darren turned to walk out the door, his anger burning inside of him.

'So that's it? You expect just to live happily ever after. Well you're not. You are from two different worlds. She doesn't want you. She never will.'

Darren didn't give Chuck the pleasure of letting him see his face. He just walked straight back out of the door and down the elevator, back into the foyer. He would be happy if he never saw his brother again, and he didn't plan to.


	27. New Plans

Hannah waited in the car patiently, keeping her eyes fixed on the door of the building, praying that Darren would come out as soon as possible. Preferably not covered in blood. She drummed her fingers against the window impatiently and a flash of silver caught her eye as she saw Darren's watch glisten in the sunlight.

Darren emerged seconds later with Hannah's green coat in his arms. His face looked red, like he was angry about something. Hannah's face broke out into a grin as she opened the door of the car and Darren slid inside. He placed the coat on Hannah's lap and she took out her phone. 25 new messages. _Great_. Hannah started clicking through her unread messages. There was 15 from Chuck and 10 from Mia. She hadn't heard from them all night and had apparently turned up at Chuck's apartment to find it empty with no note.

'Could you make a stop at the Millington hotel and then head back to the theatre please?' Darren asked, leaning forward to make sure that the driver heard him. He nodded and Darren sat back in his chair, checking the time on his watch and taking out his iphone.

Shit. Darren had two shows today! Hannah's cheeks flushed red as she realised how awkward her request had been. He was already on a tight schedule, but he took time out to do her a favour.

'Darren if you had a show, you shouldn't have come out. We could have gone later.' Hannah fiddled with her coat to keep her hands busy.

'Nah don't be stupid, I had plenty of break between shows' Darren checked his watch again suggesting that in fact there hadn't been a big break.

They sat in silence for a while, Hannah staring out of the window taking in all that she could knowing that she would have to leave soon. Darren did the same.

'Thank you' Hannah broke the silence, taking Darren's hand. He felt a tingle run up his arm, but he didn't let it show. 'Thank you for bringing me out today, I really appreciate it, I don't think you'll ever know how much.' Hannah looked into Hannah's eyes and Darren saw that there was a trace of water in the corners of them.

Darren merely shrugged and placed his hand on top of hers, tapping it in a reassuring manner. Hannah turned back to gazing out of the window. Before she knew it the black car had pulled up outside the hotel. Hannah opened the door and stepped out, picking up her coat from the seat as she waved good bye to Darren through the open window. He saluted two fingers and gave a quick wave as the car pulled away.

Hannah found herself, for the first time since she arrived in New York, facing an afternoon all by herself.

She walked into the hotel, waved at the woman behind the desk and ran up the stairs into her room. She didn't realise how much of a mess she'd left it in. She quickly gathered up all her belongings that were scattered from all over the room.

After doing so she looked through her phoned contacts, stopping on Mia's number. She clicked the call button and it went to voicemail. Hannah waited for the beep and left a message.

'Hey Mia, It's Hannah. Could you do me favour and come to the Millington Hotel? It's kind of urgent! See you soon... hopefully!'

Hannah hung up the phone and jumped into the shower quickly, realizing she hadn't showered since yesterday morning.

* * *

><p>1 hour later Mia was outside the hotel room. Hannah quickly flung on th first clothes she could find, which turned out to be an old t-shirt and some tracksuit bottoms. As soon as Hannah opened the door Mia flung her arms around Hannah's body leaving Hannah virtually numb.<p>

'Hannah are you okay? I was so worried about you! You didn't answer any of my texts! Why are you here? Wait are those Darren's bags?'

Hannah stood motionless in front of Mia.

'I um... I...' Hannah glanced around her looking for the words to describe her current situation. She couldn't find them, and she slumped back onto her bed. Mia joined her and put her arm around her.

'Take deep breaths, and try to tell me what happened.' Mia's hand rested on Hannah's arm.

'Well... I guess it all started yesterday. Well of course it did. I mean it started yesterday afternoon...'

Hannah trailed off telling the story, and Mia simply sat listening.

'and then I woke up here. Darren had packed all my stuff, except my phone, so Darren went back to get that after I we- went with him today to the show, and Da- Darren looked really angry when he came down... and I just feel like such an idiot'

Hannah finished telling Mia what had happened and she just sat, mouth open in shock.

'I mean I knew Chuck was an asshole, but I never...' Mia pulled Hannah into her arms and cradled her. 'But at least now you don't have to choose right? Between Chuck and Darren? Fate already made the choice for you! Now you just have to build a relationship with Darren.'

Hannah made a soft whimper in Mia's arms.

'And you definitely have to leave on Sunday, you can't stay?'

Hannah sat up shaking her head. 'I have a life back home. I have a job. The has been perfect, and so much more than I expected, but you know, it's just a bubble. I have to go back and face reality at some point...'

Mia took Hannah's face in her hands. 'You don't think what you have with Darren is a reality?'

Hannah shook her head 'I don't even know how he feels about me, or I about him. I'm confused Mia, I've only just got out of a relationship that I didn't even understand, I can't jump back into another one.'

'Just consider it.' In truth Hannah had considered it. Very seriously. She dreamed of staying here with Chuck. Now she just dreamed of staying here. After seeing what life could be like she didn't much fancy going back to dreary old Swansea.

Hannah laid down on the bed. The past 24 hours had been so incredibly insane that she hadn't thought about booking a flight home. She had do much stuff to organise, but her mind just wouldn't let her.

They sat for a while. Hannah didn't find it awkward, she was just glad of the company.

They both sat on Hannah's bed watching old re-runs of I love Lucy. But after a while Mia realised she had places to be.

'Look Han, I have to go, I have a rehearsal. Will you be okay on your own?' Mia looked toward her, her eyes filled with concern. She hated to leave her.

Hannah nodded in response and Mia kissed her forehead before she headed out the door.

Hannah turned to the small TV that stood opposite Darren's bed and began watching Sex and the City. Hannah hardly noticed the time pass by and just as Hannah was in the middle of the second episode Darren burst through the door, his bag banging against it.

'Hey! Han! You're still awake! Is everything okay?'

Hannah sat up, realising she was still in her tracksuit bottoms that she'd quickly dressed in after she came out of the shower. Darren stared at her, how could she look so gorgeous in something so plain?

'Yeah, I just got a bit lonely so I invited Mia over. I told her about what happened.'

Darren looked toward the floor. 'What did she say?'

'Only that I should be glad... he was an ass anyway' Hannah let a small giggle escape out of her lips.

Darren laughed 'Sounds like Mia. Are you okay though? You seem awfully calm.' Darren sat on Hannah's bed placing his hand on hers. There that tingling was again.

'You wouldn't have said that if you'd seen me an hour ago' Hannah laughed as she leaned on Darren's shoulder. They just stayed there for a while. Hannah inhaling his smell, Darren feeling Hannah\s hair brush against his cheek.

'Look Hannah I have a question to ask you.' Darren looked at the clock. It was 12:35. 'Tomorrow I have to leave to go back to LA. I'm leaving as soon as I come off my last curtain call. If you feel like it, I mean, if you have the time, you could... I don't know... come with me?' Darren lifted Hannah's head so her eyes met his.

'I don't know Darren, I haven't got much money, and I have work, and well...'

Darren stopped her 'I'll pay. Of course I'll pay, I just, well, I want to spend more time with you.

Hannah looked into his eyes and she saw his desperation and pleading bursting from his eyes.

'I can't say anything more than 'I'll think about it' ' Hannah answered.

Darren's face filled with his smile. 'That's good enough for me.'

He jumped off Hannah's bed, and after changing into his night clothes, jumped into his bed. Hannah did the same, flicking off the light switch by the bed.

'Goodnight Hannah' came a whisper from the other side of the room.

'Goodnight Darren.' She replied. 'See you in the morning.'

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this chapter was a bit shit! i wrote it all and i was really proud of it but then my computer decided to crash and it all got deleted... but i promised an update tonight so here it is!<strong>

**love you guys! don't forget to review and whatever! it means a lot!**

**Bethany xx **


	28. Storm of Applause

Saturday passed and Darren went to his two shows as per usual, but Hannah stayed home to pack. She still hadn't made up her mind about going to LA with him. She was flattered he'd asked her to go, but she felt like she'd already out-stayed her welcome. To go back home with him... she felt like she'd be intruding. It would be better for both of them if they just moved on and forgot about what happened here. Let it just be a dream. He had his life, she had hers. It was better that way. Any other way was too complicated.

By the time Darren got back from the show that night Hannah was already asleep. She'd make her final decision tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>Darren opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was Sunday... Their last day in New York. Darren turned his head slightly to look at the small clock that sat on the table beside his bed. It was 10:00. He needed to be at the theatre at 4 with all of his stuff packed and ready to fly back to LA. He grumbled slightly and turned on his side toward Hannah's bed. He found her facing him. Eyes open, just watching him wake up.<p>

'Morning' Darren groaned. He tried not to speak with too much force because he was pretty sure his breath stank and he didn't want Hannah to smell it from where she was. They were pretty close.

Hannah smiled watching him getting out of bed. He was in his boxers. Hannah tried to close her eyes while he walked toward the bathroom but she wasn't fast enough and she saw his perfectly carved body. He truly was gorgeous.

'I... umm...' Darren looked around the room for a towel as he was trying to speak. 'I need to be at the theatre by 4. I need to finish packing and get ready. Plus make final arrangements for the gig Tuesday night and check that Ricky has the flight tickets all by that time.' Darren sat down on the edge of Hannah's bed. Her quilt slipped down and Darren caught sight of the old vest she was wearing underneath.

'So you're just going to sit on my bed and not get any of it done?' Hannah winked at him. 'I have to pack too. My things are in a complete mess. Last time I came on holiday I lost an UGG boot. Not two... just one... how random is that?' Hannah laughed and Darren smiled half heartedly.

'Hannah did you make up your mind yet? About LA?' Darren looked at the ground, his eyes avoiding Hannah's. He didn't want to seem desperate, but he really, really wanted Hannah to come with him.

'No Darren. Look. I want to come, I really do, but it's not as simple as that. I have things to sort out I have a job to do... I can't just stay here forever... I'll let you know by the end of the day. I promise.' Hannah lifted Darren's head so his eyes were parallel with hers. Darren smiled and jumped off the bed.

'Get dressed.' Darren demanded pointing to her suitcase. Hannah laughed.

'Okay... why?' She asked, jumping out of bed and reaching into her suitcase to get a woolly dress that she hadn't worn yet.

Darren was hastily pulling various objects of clothing over his head and hips. He was wearing red jeans and a blue top with a yellow bear on it. 'It's a surprise. Just get dressed quickly!'

Hannah ran into the bathroom quickly washing her face and body with a flannel and slipping into the dress, tights and ankle boots. By the time she emerged from the bathroom Darren was holding a wallet in his hand, key in hand, ready to close the door.

'Darren where are we going? I thought you said you had a lot of stuff to organise today!' Hannah opened the door, walking out into the small corridor outside.

'I do, but there'll be time for that later. Besides, if I leave it long enough, Ricky'll do it for me.' Darren winked at her and she just huffed in response, beginning to walk down the stairs toward the desk. He followed her, aware that this may be that last few hours he'd spend with her for god knows how long. 3 years? 5 years? Longer? Darren brushed the thought aside. He wouldn't leave it that long. Never. Their relationship had progressed so much in the past three weeks he couldn't let it go back to barely speaking. He knew she cared too much.

Darren pushed the door open and waited for Hannah to pass through it before closing it behind her.

Hannah raised her arm in order to pull down a taxi, but Darren caught her arm in mid air, pulling it back down. 'Not today. Today, we walk.'

They walked along the sidewalk taking in the fresh air and the smells that accompanied New York city. 'Okay Darren this is fun and all, but where are we going?'

Darren turned his head sharply towards her. 'You're beginning to sound American!' He winked at her as her hand flew up to her mouth. Hannah didn't want to sound American. If she was already taking on the lingo it was a sure sign she's spent too much time here. 'This is our last day in NewYork, whether you decide to come with me or not. So I just thought we'd take a final walk around New York and just enjoy ourselves before this afternoon's chaos commences.' Hannah nodded her head, and she followed Darren's lead along the streets.

They stopped at as many places as they could. Neither of them had had the time to do the tourist thing in New York, so as they passed a small corner shop that advertised 'I Love NY' t-shirts Darren pulled Hannah inside. They left with a bag full of corny tourist gifts, and a huge grin spread over their faces.

Darren could feel that time was dragging on, and that he'd have to leave to go to the theatre soon, so he decided to make one last stop.

'Okay. Here' Darren took Hannah's shoulders and turned her toward a music store that sat, very secluded, on the opposite side to the main street. It was still fairly busy, but compared to the rest of the city, it was deadly quiet. Darren took Hannah's hand and led her inside and walked to the back of the shop where the guitars were placed on stands. There were dozens of them, in all shapes and sizes. Darren walked to a light brown acoustic one and took it off the stand, placing the strap around his shoulder.

'What... are... you...doing?' Hannah whispered. She was so ashamed to be around him sometimes.

Darren began plucking lightly on the strings and Hannah began to recognize the chords to Human. She hummed along despite herself and Darren, noticing this, let a smile blossom across his face.

'You remember the day we met Han? When you burst in on me busting my groove?' Darren laughed. He was beginning to draw a crowd. Maybe because they recognized him from the 600 ft high poster of him that stood barely 2 miles away, but it most likely because he was the only one making any noise in the entire shop.

'Why are you doing this?' Bringing back old memories was cruel. He was taunting her with her past.

'Because I want you to come to LA with me. I'm not saying you move in with me, or marry me or anything' Hannah blushed 'all I want is a chance to show you my home. Just for a week?' Darren pulled his puppy face that Hannah could never refuse and whispered the word please.

'Darren...' Hannah trailed off. She was angry that he was pushing so hard for an answer; then again, he was buying her ticket if she decided to go... 'Look... I told you I'll have made my decision by tonight. I won't make it before then. I need some time to think.'

Darren looked hurt. He was sure playing that song would convince her to come with him. He guessed she was more stubborn than he originally thought. He glanced down at his watch. Crap! 2:30. He had to be at the theatre in an hour and a half, and he still needed to get his stuff from the hotel. Darren begrudgingly placed the guitar back on its stand, nearly knocking over a pile of sheet music, fortunately the attendant quickly caught them in time. Darren grabbed Hannah's hand and picked up their bags from the floor sweeping her out of the shop.

They paused at the edge of the road as Darren called down a taxi. One came straight away and Darren yanked Hannah inside. Her head just missing the roof of the car.

'Millington hotel. Quickly as you can please.' The driver pressed his foot hard against the floor and the three of them felt themselves jolt forwards. They didn't talk at all until they arrived back at the hotel.

'So...' Darren asked as he unlocked the door to their room. 'Are you coming or?'

Hannah pushed the door open and fell onto her bed. 'I don't know, I... I need more time...'

Darren rushed around the room checking for anything that had been left out of his bag. He checked his watch again. 3:00. 'Well you don't have much longer Han, I have to be in the theatre in an hour. We're leaving straight after curtain call. I'm not coming back here.'

Hannah stayed seated and silent.

She didn't have to say anything. She wasn't coming.

'Okay then. I guess... I'll see you... soon... then.' Darren picked up his bag from the bed and threw it over his shoulder. He took the room key out of his pocket and dropped it on Hannah's bed. Hannah stood up to try and catch him before he left. Her hand clasped his and she felt her mouth open, but no sound came out. She let go of his wrist, tears blossoming in the corners of here eyes.

Darren took one last glance at her, holding his gaze for a second too long, and closed the door behind him.

Hannah fell back on to the bed, screaming into her pillow. _Why do things have to be so complicated?_

* * *

><p>There was no talking to Darren that night. The cast all thought it was part of closing night blues. He sat in his dressing room getting ready all by himself, and when people tried talking to him, he put on his best smile, gave them one of his dazzling smiles, but they could see that his eyes didn't glisten the way they always did. His eyes were red and patchy, and everyone could tell he'd been crying. No-one knew though that it was because he'd let her slip through his fingers again.<p>

As the second half drew to a close, Darren could feel his performance weakening at the thought of the flight home creeping up on him. He didn't want to leave. He felt at home here, but it was more than that. It wasn't just a coincidence that him and Hannah kept running into each other: it was fate, and he kept letting these glorious chances pass through his fingertips like grains of sand.

He would have to make a much bigger effort to stay in contact with her this time, especially after what happened with Chuck. She needed him, he couldn't just wait until their next chance meeting. If he wanted this to work, he had to make it work.

As he stood off-stage waiting for his last curtain call, he could feel the tears burning again in the corners of his eyes. Closing night was always a powerful moment, but it was exaggerated by a billion when you were either in a different city, or doing a show you love. Darren was leaving both.

He saw Beau rush onto the stage, winking back at him as he waited for the elevator doors to open, and Darren heard the huge rush of applause that followed. Darren felt his heart catch in his chest as he rushed forward just in time for the elevator doors to open again. Darren was almost blinded by the flashing lights that faced him, and almost deafened by the applause. He blew kisses and waves thanking them for their support and continued to act out the finale.

The music died and the applause grew, nearly lifting the roof of the theatre. Darren stepped forward ready to take his speech, his heart caught in his throat as he thanked the producers, directors and the cast for believing in him and helping him get through the whirlwind that had been the past three weeks.

'...Thank you so much for something between ridiculous and sublime and it's been beautiful sharing with all of you and my family' Darren pointed toward his parents that were sat in their usual spot, three rows back. He noticed that Chuck wasn't there tonight. He felt the tears burning again and before he could stop it his voice choked, signalling to the audience that he'd finally given in. He held his hands to his mouth, kissing them and blew it to the audience. He ended his speech with. 'Thank you from the bottom of my heart and I'll see you next time on Broadway.' and waited for the curtain to drop before being thrown into a group hug from the rest of the cast. He pulled away quickly though, wiping his tears from his eyes.

'Guys, you know I'd stay here and just lecture you on how awesome you've been and how grateful I am, but I have a plane to catch, and it's a tight enough schedule as it is.' Darren laughed lightly and blew them all kisses before sprinting back to his dressing room door. He pushed against it, and as it opened he saw Hannah waiting with her suitcase in her hand. She shrugged her shoulders.

'Fuck it' She laughed, dropping her suitcase to the floor and flinging her arms around Darren. Her legs lifted off the floor as she felt him swing her around. Hannah smiled into his collar, but he put her down quickly.

'I have 10 minutes to shower and get into the taxi.' Darren pulled a face as he grabbed his clothes from on top of his bag and jumped into the shower.

Hannah waited for him, she could hear him singing to himself inside as he washed the gel out of his hair ready for the flight. He was out within a couple of minutes, dressed in a hoodie and loose jeans. His suit was hanging up in his hand.

Hannah watched as he placed it back inside the wardrobe, and put his microphone back into the small box that sat on his dressing table. He patted the box, and as Darren bent over to pick up his bag Hannah caught a flash of purple from his trouser pocket.

Darren caught Hannah looking and took the bow-tie out of his pocket, holding it up to her.

'What? They have enough already don't they?' Darren laughed slyly as he pointed up to a plastic box that was on top of the wardrobe. Hannah watched him place it inside his bag.

'Yeah, and so do you!' Hannah laughed as Darren blushed and she picked up her suitcase from the floor and started walking toward the door. Darren followed, saying his goodbyes to the room as the door closed behind him. He was such a dork, but in the best way possible.

As they walked out of the stage door to a storm of applause, Darren did the usual, signalled for Hannah to wait in the car until he'd finished signing. Hannah took his bag and her suitcase and jumped into the black car. The back seats were already filled with Darren's cases.

'So you decided to come?' The driver asked, looking at her through the mirror. He smiled as he asked her, and she knew she'd made the right decision, she knew she'd made Darren happy.

Darren joined them within minutes, still grinning from ear to ear. He looked at Hannah. 'Ready?' He asked placing his hand on her knee. Hannah nodded, biting her lip between her teeth.

'Yeah, I am.' She let loose an excited giggle as the driver pulled away and made his way to the airport.


	29. Destination LA

Hannah sat in her first class seat on the plane to LA, bought by Darren, her legs sprawled out in front of her, her head resting tenderly on Darren's shoulder. They were both asleep, and Darren's hands were placed on her leg, both of them gently rocking back and forth with the soft rocking of the plane. The compartment was darkened, the windows shut, and the only light came from the toilet and the various watches that were scattered around. It was 2:35 am LA time and the flight was half way over.

The darkness was quickly broken though as one of the passengers opened their window and the light of the moon flooded in, streaming across Darren's face and forcing his eyes open. He blinked twice, and with his free hand rubbed his eyes lightly until they adjusted to the light. He shifted in his seat slightly and he felt Hannah turn gently. Darren, sensing this, stayed suddenly still staring at the light bounce off the angles of her face. Her sleek hair seemed to glisten, and her cheekbones seemed even sharper in this weird shine. He stared at her face, studying how each angle reflected her light. This would have been the perfect inspiration to write a song with. His muse sitting on his shoulder, and the mighty muse floating ever closer outside. As she turned slightly, her face nuzzling into his neck, a small groan escaped her lips and Darren let himself be distracted by the episode of 'Duck Tales' played on the small TV screen that was lodged inside the seat.

The man in the seat in front opened his window too, and feeling the light on her face, Hannah's eyes fluttered open, she gently lifted her hand from Darren's lap and rubbed her eyes, stretching her legs at the same time. She looked up at Darren who was now staring at her. 'Hey' she whispered, the sound almost floating from her lips. Darren found himself transfixed staring at them, and Hannah's eyes fluttered again, halfway between sleep and conciousness.

'Hi' Darren stuttered, rolling his head toward the screen again. Hannah pulled herself up off his shoulder, and straightened herself in her chair. She reached for the magazine that was lodged in the small pocket behind the seat and started flicking through it. She stopped for a second and grabbed Darren's wrist, pulling it toward her. She read the time. 'Okay, so that's another 2 and a half hours right?' Hannah asked, her head was clearly still fuzzy as she struggled to work out how long was left.

Darren nodded, a small chuckle bursting through his lips. 'Actually, if you don't mind, I kind of have to visit the bathroom, could I just pass by?' Darren stood up, and Hannah swung her legs out into the aisle allowing Darren to pass through the small space between the seat and her. As he passed his shirt brushed against Hannah's face and she could smell that familiar musky smell that sent her heart a flutter.

Darren winked a thank you at her and walked down the aisle toward the queue for the toilet. Hannah swung her legs back into their original position as she resumed flicking through the magazine.

She was just browsing through the fashion section when a small voice coughed behind her. Hannah closed the magazine and turned around to face the voice. As she did she saw that it came from a teenage girl who seemed to be crouching in the aisle of the cabin. 'excuse me?' she whispered as she glanced back toward a group of girls that seemed to be huddled by the window waiting for an answer from this girl. 'Hi, I was just wondering... that guy that just got up from here, that didn't happen to be Darren Criss did it? It's just that my friend over there is a pretty big fan of his...' Hannah watched as the girl glanced back up at the spot where Darren had been standing mere minute ago.

'Yeah... that was him.' Hannah answered uncertainly as she looked over to Ricky was giving her a questioning glance. 'But... I um... I don't want to sound harsh but he's had a long night, and he has a pretty early morning, and I just think it would be appreciated if you let him sleep.' Hannah smiled at the girl as to confirm that was she was saying was out of love, and not spite.

The girl nodded eagerly, a smile spreading across her face. 'Yeah! Sure! Just wait until I tell Denise! Oh my Gosh!' The girls at the back of the cabin jumped up and down silently, respecting the rules of 1st class. The girl started to walk away back to her friends but Hannah held her wrist and pulled her back.

'Look, seeing as you had the balls to come and ask if it was him, I'm sure he'll have a picture with you... If you want one that is.' Hannah nodded with a smile across her face, after all, Darren always did have time for fans, he loved meeting them at any time, even if it was in the middle of a 5 hour flight.

The girl stood up for a man to pass her in the aisle and she crouched down closer than before. 'So, do you know him or something? Or are you just lucky enough to get the seat next to his?' The girl laughed, and a slight bitter tone bit into her words as though she was angry that it had not been her ticket. Hannah started to doubt that there was a 'friend' at all.

'We erm... we go a long way back... although we don't... we're friends. Yeah. Friends' Hannah smiled falsely at the statement, wishing she could explain it better. But she couldn't.

'Well you looked like pretty good friends to me, the way he was watching you sleep earlier...' Hannah looked down at her ready to ask what she meant when a deep cough came from just down the aisle. The girl froze as she saw Darren walking toward her. He stopped in front of her, waiting for her to move so he could clamber back into his seat. The girl stood up, her mouth opening and closing but no sound came out.

'Darren! This is ...' Hannah faltered as she realised she didn't know the girl's name.

'Abigail' The girl finished for her. She seemed astonished that any noise had come out of her mouth.

'Yes, sorry. Anyway, Abigail Saw you from over there and she was wondering if she could have a picture with you.' Hannah winked at Darren who's eyes were beginning to glisten.

'Yeah! Sure you can!' Darren smiled at her as he waited for her to take her camera out of her bag, and put his arms around her waist as Hannah took the photo. She took the camera back, stared at the photo and burst into a fit of hysteria. She skipped back to her seat and Hannah was reminded of Darren's opening night, and how much had happened since then...

Darren sat back down next to Hannah and pressed his forehead into her shoulder. Hannah laughed and put her hand on his head, absent mindedly stroking his curls. 'You just can't get away from it can you?' Hannah asked and Darren tilted to his head back up to look at Hannah, his puppy dog eyes hug and pleading. He shook his head and Hannah laughed, pulling him onto her lap as she turned on 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' on the screen in front of her and she felt Darren dozing off back to sleep in her lap.

As he lay there, eyes closed, Hannah's hand on his stomach, he wondered whether to tell her whether he still loved her, but as he thought about her beautiful eyes, still dulled by Chuck, he couldn't bare to see the confusion deepen because of him.

He would wait. Wait until they were out of LA. Wait until he was sure they wouldn't see him ever again. Then he would tell her. 'You know' he whispered as he was on the verge of falling asleep. 'I have a gig tomorrow night, at the Mint, if you wanted to, you could... you know... tag along...' Darren kept his eyes closed too nervous to open his eyes and see her response. He only head the soft 'I'd love to' before he drifted back into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Hannah and Darren collected their luggage from the collection point and made their way toward the exit. Surprisingly there were no fans waiting for him. Hannah didn't know what she expected. A mob of fangirls? Maybe. It probably was because it was 5:30 am, and no sane person was awake at this time... then again... from all the experience she'd had with Darren's fans, none of them seemed very sane.<p>

As they made their way out of the LA airport, and into one of the many taxi's that waited outside Darren explained the plan of action for the day. Ricky sat in front of the taxi, and Darren and Hannah sat behind. He'd left the tired man behind, and he was in working mode again. She was amazed at how well he could function on such little sleep.

'Okay, so you need to be at the studios for half 7, which is two hours from now, so we'll drop you of at the studio, then take your stuff back to the house, so it'll all be ready when you get back tonight. You shouldn't be back any later than 6. It's only a short day today. Once you're done on set a taxi'll pick you up from the set and take you to the Mint for the gig tonight which should start at exactly 7:30 and finish at about 8:30. You have your set-list for that ready, right?' Darren nodded, jotting notes down in his diary. He looked up at Hannah mined _NO_ and continued to scribble. Hannah stifled a laugh. 'Blah, blah, blah, you should be home by 10:00 after singing and stuff. Try and get some sleep in the trailer today if you can!' Ricky pointed at Darren.

'Sleep? Me? Ricky, come on! When do I ever have time to sleep?' He winked at his manager who just turned around in his chair and gave the driver the directions. He was obviously a man who liked to be in control.

After half an hour of driving the car pulled up outside fox studios. Darren jumped out, grabbing his rucksack from the seat alongside Hannah, he closed the door, and peeked through the open window. 'You coming in hot stuff?' He winked at her.

Hannah beamed and jumped out of the car, grabbing her handbag as she did and she watched the taxi speed away from them. She stayed close to Darren as he led her into the studio toward his trailer. They walked through the hallways that were already packed with cast and crew. Many of them raised a hand to Darren and he smiled back, keeping Hannah's hand firmly clasped in his.

They reached the courtyard of the studios and Hannah saw about 20 trailers all parked on various angles, many of the doors open, and the owners standing outside discussing costume or make-up with the crew.

Hannah couldn't help but feel starstruck as she walked past some of the trailers and saw the likes of Lea Michele and Chris Colfer drinking coffee and coke outside their trailers.

Right at the back of the courtyard was a trailer that was darkened and locked. Darren led her toward the door and unlocked it with a key that he took from the front section of his bag. It opened with a push and as he gestured for her to step inside she saw that the trailer was much like any top of the range caravan that she'd ever seen. It had a TV, a sofa, a shower, kitchen... it even had a small bed. She could honestly have lived here.

'wow...' Hannah uttered as she collapsed onto the sofa. 'This could do me very nicely...' Hannah winked and gestured for Darren to join her.

'Nah, I have to be in the studio in half an hour and I need to go over the song, I still don't really know it...' Darren turned his back on her and shuffled through the sheet music he'd picked up from the counter in the trailer.

'Well can I help? I mean, surely I'll know it...' Hannah kicked her legs up behind her on the sofa and took the sheet music from his hands. 'Ah... Love Shack, by B 52... I know it well!' Hannah winked at him.

'Yeah, It's for the Valentines episode, it's a surprise return from the dead. See Kurt, played by Chris Colfer, and Blaine, me, are a couple, and there's this one guy called Sebastian, played by Grant Gustin, who wants to split them up, and to get rid of my character while I was on Broadway they got Sebastian to throw a slushee in Blaine's eyes, but get this... it was no normal slushee... it was filled with rock salt!' Darren widened his eyes and threw his hands in the air as to make the situation more serious. Hannah let out a dramatic gasp 'So Blaine's spent the whole of the past two episodes in the 'hospital' and he comes back at the end of the valentines episode as a surprise. So you can't tell anyone. Shhh.' Darren winked at her again. He sounded hyper. She wondered how much coffee he'd drank of the plane. Hannah put her finger to her lips and Darren felt himself hotten all over. 'Yeah...' he coughed. 'yeah, thanks for offering to help, but I do really need to rehearse on my own, seeing as I need to record on my own.' Hannah nodded as Darren bent down and kissed her on the head.

'Look, I have to go, but feel free to take a wander around the studio! Just tell them you're with me! Just don't enter any doors that have a red light on outside. That means they're filming. See ya!' Darren grabbed his music and headed out of the trailer, raising his hand through the window as he passed.

Hannah found herself alone again. After taking a snoop through Darren's drawers and only finding various musical instruments that she could only guess the name of she decided to take a walk around the courtyard as Darren'd suggested. She pulled the door shut as she climbed down the stairs of the trailer. As she turned around she found herself face to face with a tall pixie faced boy.

'Hey!' He almost squealed, with a voice unnaturally high for a man of his age. 'I'm guessing you're Darren's friend from the UK! Hannah right? I'm Chris. Chris Colfer, Nice to meet you'


	30. Misguided

'Hey Chris! I erm… I know who you are' Hannah blushed nervously, as she offered her hand to Chris for him to shake. He took it, placing it to his lips and kissing it gently. Hannah giggled slightly, feeling uncomfortable. She pulled her hand away, tucking it into her pocket, and Chris placed his back in the back pocket of his jeans.

'So…' Chris rolled his eyes taking a step away from Hannah and turning, beckoning for Hannah to join him. She followed, walking sideward to him, her eyes focused on the ground. 'You're here with Darren? I thought he was recording today…' Hannah winced slightly as the early morning LA sun shone bright in her eyes.

'Yeah he is' she placed a hand above her eye, shielding her sight from the bright star. 'He dropped me off at the trailer, and went off to sing. He should be back soon though right?' Hannah shuffled her feet slightly as she walked.

Chris nodded eagerly. 'Oh yeah! Darren, he's a pro. He's in and out in like 2 hours. Doesn't need much rehearsal or editing. He's what we like to call an ass-hole.' Chris winked and Hannah laughed falsely. 2 hours… what was she going to do for 2 whole hours?

A thick silence erupted between them as they stopped walking just outside the main building. Chris leaned against the building soaking the fresh sunlight into his pale skin.

'Hannah. That's a nice name. My sister's called Hannah.' Chris closed his eyes and Hannah found herself standing awkwardly by him, not knowing what to do with herself.

'Oh really? What a coincidence! How old is she?' Hannah asked aligning herself alongside Chris against the wall. Perching herself on the edge of the electric box that stuck out from the wall.

'15. It's a nice age gap because I can look after her without seeming weird.. You know what I mean?' Hannah shuffled her feet again. Why was she even here?

'Yeah…' Hannah felt herself falling asleep as she leaned against the wall. She woke with a start. 'So, does she like Glee?' Hannah knew it was a stupid question, then again, she didn't know anything about this guy and so she needed to question him about something he'd already talked about.

'No actually!' Chris laughed and his eyes lit up a luminous light blue. 'She couldn't care less. I asked her if she wanted to come and see the tour this summer and she said she had plans to go to the park. Hannah smiled. He really did care about her. She could tell from his smile when he talked of her.

'She sounds special…' Hannah felt the words whisper from her lips, and there was a deadly silence between them.

'Yeah, she is.' Was all he replied.

Chris hoisted himself up from against the wall and started walking toward the open space between the building and the trailer.

'So… Seeing as you and I both have a few spare hours, would you like me to take you on a tour around the set?' Chris' eyes looked full of enthusiasm, and Hannah couldn't resist that schoolboy smile.

'Yeah…' she pulled herself off the box, walking toward Chris. He was easily taller than her. 'Sure… why not?'

Chris instantly cheered up. He jumped up in the air letting loose a small cheer. He danced off in front of her and Hannah had to take two steps to his one to catch up with his extremely large and fast strides.

He pushed the small back door open and he led Hannah through the first small corridor. It was lined with people. Cast and crew alike, all running in different directions. They called in several of the rooms, the costume department (The women inside instantly perked up as soon as they saw him), the make-up department (The same applied in here) and finally they walked into the studio sector.

They passed several of the small rooms, with red and green lights flashing outside many of the doors. Hannah remembered Darren telling her not to enter any rooms with the red light outside and Chris noticed that he avoided them, although he did tend to press his ear against some of the doors to try and listen to who was inside. When he could identify who it was he turned and mouthed their names to her. According to Chris they passed Cory and Kevin recording.

Chris led her through another small courtyard between the two corridors and Hannah saw a small brunette run toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Chris picked her up off her feet and swung her around. Both were laughing as Hannah stood out of the way. Chris, remembering she was there, put the small girl down, and as Chris turned her to face her she saw that it was Lea Michele.

Chris whispered something into her ear and Lea held her hand out, shaking Hannah's. She nodded graciously and bounced off along the corridor again, stopping at the vending machine to pick up a coffee on the way.

'That girl, honestly' Chris giggled as he watched her skip away. 'She never stops.' Chris started walking along the corridor again and stopped just outside the last room along it. The green light was showing outside the room, and Chris knocked gently on the door. A small voice answered with a 'yeah, come in dude!' and Chris pushed the door open. Inside there were two people sitting behind a desk covered with knobs and buttons.

He stepped inside high fiving the two crew members as he did so. Hannah followed him inside and as she turned to look through the mirror that separated the recording studio and the control room she saw Darren with his back turned to her taking a drink from the glass of water that was set on the small table next to him. He was wearing his glasses. They him look even hotter than usual.

Darren turned and as his eyes locked to Hannah's he raised his hand in a small wave, a smile creeping across his face, water escaping from the edges of it.

Hannah raised her hand in response, hr fingers curled and her hand moving slightly. In truth, she was in awe of him.

The guy sitting behind the desk pressed a small button and spoke into the microphone. 'Hey Dare, so that's Loveshack done, we're ready for the first take of Cough Syrup if you wanna go for it?' Darren gave the man a 'thumbs up' and he took a few steps toward his microphone placing the headphones on carefully, holding them in place with his left hand.

Hannah heard the music fill the small room as a guitar riff echoed through her brain. Through the mirror Darren kept his eyes closed, shuffling his feet, waiting for his cue. As he heard it, he took a step toward the microphone, tilting his head as if he was about to kiss it and he placed his free hand around the stand, pouring his soul into the lyrics he was singing.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh-oh_

His eyes flicked open, and the light cast a perfect shadow of his eyelashes that were visible even from where she was standing. His head tilted from side to side as head from side to side, reading the lyrics from the small piece of paper that was set on the stand in front of him.

_I'm loosing my mind loosing control oh-oh-oh_

Hannah smiled to herself, loosing herself in the sultry tones that were swirling around her. Man. He could sing.

_These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me oh-oh-oh_

Darren looked up at Hannah, and seeing her smiling her leg tapping to the music a smile spread across his face. Chris looked between him and Hannah trying to deduce what exactly was going on between them.

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum oh-oh-oh-oh_

Hannah let herself get lost in the music, happily staring at Darren singing his heart out until Chris pulled at her arm gesturing that they should leave. Hannah shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to stay here. But Chris pulled her out, tapping the two guys' shoulders as he walked past.

Darren looked up again and saw that Hannah had gone. His eyes sank back to the floor.

Outside in the corridor Hannah shrugged her arm out of Chris' hand.

'What was that for?' Hannah asked pressing her ear back to the door that was now flashing red.

'You were a distraction. He hates distractions.' Chris walked away from the door.

Hannah was confused, he'd seemed happy to see her…

'But, he's my friend, I mean; he's more than my friend but…' Hannah trailed off.

'Chris walked back toward her. 'What is the deal with you two anyway? I mean what went on with you?'

Hannah played with her fingers. 'I'm just staying with him for a while, that's all'

Chris put his hand on her arm. 'I think we both know it's more than that, don't we…' Chris teased.

Hannah told him everything. About Chuck, about Trevor, even about Mia. After she'd finished Chris was left mouth open. 'Shit. I didn't realise it was that bad… So are you guys together now or…? Chris didn't finish his sentence. He left Hannah silent for the first time in minutes.

'Well not yet. But we will be soon. I'm working on it.' Hannah nodded with a slight blush.

Chris took her hand and looked into her eyes. 'I see… well… has he told you how he likes you?'

Hannah blushed again. 'Well, not in so many words…'

Chris cut across her. 'Look, there's something you need to know about Darren. He can be the flirtiest person in the world. He can bring you flowers every day. He can write songs about you, but at the end of the day, Darren isn't the kind of person who wants a girlfriend. He wants lovers. For one reason he's too committed to his work, and I mean WAY committed, and second, he enjoys his freedom too much. That's why nothing else happened with Naya. He couldn't be tied dow-'

'Wait' Hannah cut across. 'What did happen with Naya?' Hannah's eyes turned glassy as she saw Chris blush.

'Crap. You didn't know.' He looked to the floor, his foot playing with a loose rock on the floor. 'It was nothing really. Just last summer, during the tour. It was only one night.'

Hannah turned away. She couldn't hear any more. How could she be so stupid? Just because Mia wasn't sleeping with him, didn't mean he wasn't sleeping with anyone else… How could she expect him to stay single the whole time she was gone?

'I think I'm done with the tour, but thanks Chris. It was really insightful…' Hannah walked away, ignoring Chris' shouts from behind her. She fought back tears as she sprinted back to Darren's trailer.

As Darren finished up at the studio he placed his stuff back in his backpack and jogged back up the corridor toward Hannah and his trailer. He really hoped she'd liked what she'd heard today, after all, she hadn't heard him sing properly since that first summer.

There was a slight skip in his step as he ran across the courtyard toward his trailer. The door was unlocked. Hannah must be inside then. He pulled the door open and found Hannah sitting on his sofa, her face deep in thought and her face red.

'Hannah? Are you okay? I know Chris can be a little crazy, but I didn't think he was that ba-'

Hannah stopped Darren mid speech as she stared at him. 'You had a good summer did you Darren?'

Darren couldn't really understand what she was getting at. 'Yeah, I guess… I mean, it was filled with a lot of firsts.'

'Oh you got that right.' Hannah added. Her eyes focused on the table in front of her.

Darren still couldn't get where she was coming from… he stayed silent, running his hands through his curls. 'Han I don't really get what you're getti-'

'You slept with Naya.' Hannah's eyes didn't leave the table, even when Darren's head sank, and his hand flew up to his head. Shit.

'Han, I… It didn't mean anything. We were drunk, and I was horny, and I just… I'm sorry.' Darren reached his hand toward hers, and she pulled her hand away under the table.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Her face was sullen.

Darren was angry now. 'I didn't think I had to… It'd not like we're together Han…'

Hannah's heart sunk. There it was. The proof supporting Chris' accusation.

'Fine. You know what? Fuck you.' Hannah jumped up off the sofa, grabbing her bag from the seat beside hers and stormed out the door, leaving Darren standing in shock in the middle of the now empty trailer.


	31. A Hand To Guide Me

_Hey! It's Beth here :) I just wanted to apologize for the geometrical inaccuracy of this chapter. I've never been to LA so I don't really know the distances and stuff between places. Please don't hate me for it. I just wanted to use a well known venue to make the chapter more personal Love ya! Xx_

* * *

><p>Hannah sat on Darren's sofa, her legs kicked up beside her, a glass of iced tea on the table in front of her and a cushion in her arms, her chin resting on top of it. <em>I'm all alone.<em> She thought to herself_. I'm all alone in a strange country, with no money, no friends and no family._ She picked up her mobile and played with the keys, scrolling through her contacts, her thumbs wavering over Mia's name. She wanted to call her, she wanted to hear a familiar voice. Mia was the only person she'd met since coming to America that hadn't hurt her. It was funny, because she's the only one that Hannah had initially disliked.

She pulled her thumb away from the phone, casting it back onto the sofa beside her. AVPM was playing on the huge TV screen. Hannah had been scrolling through Darren's dvd's looking for something to entertain her until he came back from the gig and she convinced him to buy her ticket to fly home. There was a small plastic case with AVPM written on it in thick black ink. Seeing as she'd only ever seen the first half, Hannah took it out of it's case and placed it into the TV. She was now nearly half way through and she was torn between hating him for being such an asshole, and wondering if he'd been thinking about her at all while this was being filmed.

She went for the first one. It was easier to hate him than to be in love with him right now.

Hannah vented her frustration through throwing popcorn at the screen while he sang.

Just as Darren began kissing the girl who was playing Ginny. Hannah threw the bowl at the screen. She heard a voice laughing behind her and she saw Ricky come and sit down next to her on the sofa.

'That's quite a mess you're making there.' Ricky laughed, turning to face her, his legs crossed underneath him.

'Yeah, well it's a metaphor for my life. What do you want?' Hannah kept her eyes focused on the screen, popping various bits of popcorn that were left on her lap into her mouth.

Ricky sat back against the sofa watching the screen. Neither turned to face each other, but they both continued talking. Hannah realised that she didn't know Ricky that well at all. 'I was just going to tell you the time. It's half four. Look. I don't know what went down with you and Dare today, and I'm not going to pretend to understand, but I don't want you to fall out. I know how much you care about each other, and I don't want you to part on silent terms again.'

Hannah ignored him. How much had Darren told him?

'Look, just get yourself dressed. The gig starts at half 7. Just go and see him. He hates fighting with you. I should know. All I had while he was in New York was phone calls going on about Chuck taking advantage of you. Whatever's wrong, I'm sure you can fix it, just go tonight. Let him have his say.'

Ricky jumped up off the sofa and walked out of the living room back into Darren's office to sort his paperwork.

Hannah was left sitting on the sofa, AVPM still playing on the TV screen.

* * *

><p>Darren stood in his shower, massaging the shampoo through his hair and lathering the gel all over his body. The bubbled popped and Darren stood silent as he thought over what had happened today. He didn't want to do this gig tonight. He needed to explain to Hannah what was going on. But she'd have already left by now. Shit. He always fucked things up.<p>

Darren shut off the water and got out of the small bathroom, stepping into the now dark trailer. He got dressed in a clack shirt, bow-tie and black jeans. At least he looked decent. He could try and hide the mess inside him. He picked up the phone that was in his pocket and checked the time. 5:55. _Okay. The taxi should be here in 5 minutes._ Darren stepped out of the trailer, and onto the concrete outside. His heels clicked as he walked along the hard surface. As he stepped onto the pavement by the main gate he heard more footsteps running toward him from behind. He turned around and saw Chris standing just behind him, smiling.

'Hey! Wait up! You left your bag!' Chris handed the backpack over to Darren, and he turned back to face the road, checking his phone every couple of seconds.

Chris didn't take the hint and continued to make conversation with him. 'That girl that was here earlier, she was cute! Pretty moody though! She just ran off mid-conversation. I didn't see her at all after that, where did she go?'

Darren turned to face Chris, his mouth open. 'What did you say to her?'

Chris took a step toward Darren. 'Only that you would never want a girlfriend because you're in love with me…'

Darren cut across, almost shouting. 'Are you fucking serious?'

Chris took a step away, holding his arms up in front of him, warding Darren away. 'Woah! Relax! I just told her that you weren't interested in a relationship right now. I said that you loved your work too much to be in a committed relationship. That's true right? Darren?'

'Ah fuck.' Darren turned around again, lifting his hand to his head. His eyes closed. 'No wonder she was in such a bad mood…'

Chris took a step toward him. 'Darren. That was true though? That's why nothing happened with Naya…'

'No Chris!' Darren shouted turning around. A few people in the car park also turned to face them, and listen in on their conversation. Darren lowered his voice. 'Nothing happened with Naya because the only reason I'd slept with her was so that I could imagine it being Hannah…' A silence erupted between them as Chris digested the information that had just been thrown his way. Darren looked toward him, His eyes glassy. 'You told her about that didn't you?' Darren's eyes didn't rise from the floor. Chris' cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet.

He took a step toward Darren moving his hand upward in order to place it upon his arms in an apology. Darren pushed it away, placing his hands on his face, rubbing them up and down.

A car pulled up by Darren and the window rolled down to reveal Ricky leaning toward him, beckoning him into the car. Darren glanced back at Chris, his eyes still glassy. Chris' mouth was still open. His failed apology still etched upon his lips.

Darren opened the car door and stepped inside leaving Chris standing outside. Ricky shifted over toward the other side of the seat and looked over toward Darren. His face was sunken and his eyes looked foggy.

'Good day Dare?' Ricky asked, leaning forward so that Darren could see him out of the corner of his eye.

Darren turned his head slightly so that Ricky could see his face. 'Ask me that question again now you've seen my face.' Darren tried to laugh, but the muscles in his face refused and he only managed a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth. 'I should never have brought her here. It was too much too quickly.'

Ricky sat silent. He wanted to tell Darren that Hannah had forgiven him, but the truth was, he still didn't know. He'd walked from the house without making sure she was still coming. She'd seemed as sure as she was when she first came home that she wanted to leave.

'Every time something's going well, something comes alone and it all goes to shit.'

Ricky shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window. 'Life sucks, man. Everyone knows that.'

Darren sat up and leaned his head against the window. He pictured his life if he'd have gotten to Trevor's house that morning in time to see her leave. Would things be different? If so, how different? Would they be together now? Would they be married?

Darren distanced himself from the thoughts that clouded his mind. He couldn't be doing with his mind playing cruel tricks on him.

'Is she still coming?' Darren asked meekly, his eyes still looking out of the window, longingly.

Ricky thought carefully about how to answer. Did he tell the truth? Or tell him she'd already left? Normally he could read how he could react to anything he would say, but today… There was no knowing… He decided to go with the truth.

'I don't know to be honest Dare, she seemed pretty rotten when I left the house…'

'She's at the house? Well that's not what I expected.'

Ricky decided not to tell him that there was popcorn all over his floor due to the fact that she had nowhere else to go.

'How many are going to be there tonight?' Darren asked, trying to change the subject.

'We've sold 100 tickets, but you can bet there'll be more outside. People were pretty pissed that they couldn't get tickets.'

Darren registered the information. He quickly formed a set-list in his head. Grabbing a pen from his bag and writing the names down on the back of his hand. _I'll start with I'll make a man out of you, then Don't you, then Status quo, Sami, Jealousy, animal, sophomore, part of your world and finish with stutter. I can't play I still think. Not today. I can't think of her today. _He hoped he could pull them all off without the band behind him. Of course he would. He was Darren Criss.

He would normally have his band at the Mint, but seeing as he only just got back he didn't have enough time to get everyone together.

They sat in the car for an hour, waiting to arrive at the venue. Neither spoke. Darren was making his plan of action, and Ricky respected that Darren wanted silence. If Darren wanted conversation he would talk.

Soon enough they pulled up outside the back entrance to the small bar that was almost a second home to Darren by now. He jumped out of the car, grabbing his bag and guitar as he did so. Ricky followed swiftly and they ran into the back corridor past the mob of adoring fans that were queuing around the block. Darren blew a few quick kisses as he passed them, acknowledging their support.

Ricky led Darren along the corridor, and into the small room that was located at the end of the corridor. The door opened and Darren stepped inside. A small figure was sitting on the red leather sofa, her thumbs twiddling. She was wearing a short baby blue dress and heels. Her hair was tied up on top of her head. She looked up as the door opened. She acknowledged Darren as he walked in, but she didn't smile. Ricky on the other hand stood behind Darren, beaming as he saw Hannah waiting for him. _Good girl_ he thought.

Hannah rose from the sofa and took a few steps toward Darren. He closed the door behind him, locking Ricky outside.

Hannah spoke first, breaking the awkward silence. 'Just because I'm here doesn't mean I forgive you for not telling me. I just want to hear you out.'

Darren took a step toward her, his mouth open. He couldn't believe she'd come. He always realised just how much he loved her just as he was about to lose her.

'Han. I'm so, so sorry. I should have told you, I know that. But I didn't think it was important. You have to believe me, it meant nothing. And about what Chris said, the only I've never been in a serious relationship is because I've never found the right girl, not because I don't want to. I actually would really love a relationship…' Darren trailed off, looking through his eyelashes at the girl in front of him.

Hannah looked at him properly for the first time since he same inside. 'Darren…' Hannah's voice was croaky. 'I'm sorry. It's your life. You can do what you'd like, and as your friend I should support you whatever happens. I'm so sorry.'

Darren pulled Hannah in a tight embrace and he nuzzled his head into her shoulder. Hannah's hand rested on his back. Hannah broke away a few seconds later, the smell of Darren's t-shirt still stirring in her brain.

She tried quickly to divert the subject away from anything to do with Darren's love life.

'You sang really well today by the way. I mean, the 10 seconds I heard was amazing…' Hannah laughed as she played with the ends of her hair.

'Thanks' Darren smiled his sly smile and he collapsed onto the sofa. 'It's a gorgeous song. I'm just really flattered that they chose me to sing it!' Darren grinned enthusiastically.

'I'd never heard it before. What's it called? Cough Syrup or something wasn't it?' Hannah joined him, resting her tired head on his shoulder.

Darren stifled a giggle. 'Yeah, sounds silly doesn't it…' He rested his head against Hannah's. 'It's actually really deep though.'

'What's it about?' Hannah asked. Darren could feel her jaw against his shoulder as she spoke.

'Well… It can be deciphered in many different ways… the way I see it it's about the voice feeling depressed to the point of suicide, and he's thinking over his life as he's waiting from the overdose of cough syrup to kill him.' Darren looked at Hannah and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. 'Nice and jolly isn't it' Darren winked as Hannah placed her head back on his shoulder.

'Wow…' Hannah was left speechless.

'It honestly a really inspiring song though... in a weird way' Darren laughed and Hannah felt his stomach muscles tense under her hand.

They sat and talked a while until Ricky knocked on the door telling Darren it was 7:25. Darren jumped up off the sofa, leaving Hannah sitting there alone. He bent to grab the guitar from the case that was leaning against the desk. Hannah caught sight of his hips as he did so, her mouth opening in awe of the god in front of her.

Darren placed the strap around his shoulder and turned to face Hannah. 'You wanna come watch?' Hannah jumped up from the sofa, a smile spread across her face. She followed Darren out of the room, the tips of her fingers touching his palm, making sure she didn't get lost in the crowd of people that were at the stage door.

As they walked through the crowds Hannah caught sight of the stage. It was filled with smoke. She could hear the crowds chanting Darren's name, and she clung onto his hand even harder.

Darren stopped just before the stage entrance, and placed Hannah right on the corner of the wings. She could see the stage perfectly, although the crowd couldn't see her. Hannah found a chair behind her and sat down, making herself comfortable. Darren bent down and said something into her ear but Hannah couldn't make it out over the crowd's shouting.

'What?' Hannah almost shouted to him. Darren bent over again but he was pulled away by Ricky who almost pushed him on-stage. With one final glance toward Hannah, Darren stood on the stage facing the crowd of teenage girls. The lights gleamed on his face and after plugging the guitar quickly into the amp he began strumming the opening chord sequence to 'I'll make a man out of you'.


	32. Seasons Of Love

Hannah sat from the side of the stage, watching the interaction between the fans and the man in front of them. The mutual love was clear. The fans clearly loved him, and Hannah could tell that he loved them just as much, if not even more.

His face was bright and gleaming from the spotlight that shone upon it. Hannah struggled to keep her eyes fixed on the audience, but the love in his eyes, and the dazzling smile on his face kept distracting her.

She let her legs sway softly from the stool. Her head rested lightly upon her hands. Her foot knocked lightly against the wooden leg as she watched him introduce himself. His voice was just a buzz as she let her mind drifted to thoughts of herself standing in the audience, with Darren's eyes fixing with hers as he sang one of his songs to her. But that would never happen. He wasn't into her like that, right?

Hannah was snapped out of her thoughts by the first chords of 'I'll make a man out of you'. Darren's head fell slightly to the left as he watched his fingers glide across the arm of the guitar. It swayed slightly with the beat of the guitar and his foot tapped in time. Hannah slowly found her foot tapping against the leg in time too. Darren took the odd glance off stage toward her, and every time he did so, she found herself blushing uncontrollably. Her eyes avoided his, too frightened that she'd become a puddle on the floor if their eyes caught.

_Let's get down to business, to defeat the huns._

The fans shouted the lyrics along with him. They seemed to know them better than he did, because by the time he'd reached the third verse, and forgotten the words the fans screamed the last line at him. He laughed and knocked his head against the mic lightly before carrying on with a bigger grin spread across his face. Hannah found it hard not to smile herself, he looked so happy on-stage. The Broadway stage was his dream, but this was his home. Being so close to his fans was so important to him.

The song came to a close and Darren let his head drop back to the left as he watched his fingers slide over the last chords. After the last chord rang out Darren dropped the guitar and let it fall. He let it swing loosely from around his neck as he grabbed the mic and held it closely to his mouth. His lips grazed it slightly as he spoke his thanks. The fans screamed in appreciation as he grinned.

'Thanks guys. For those of you who just came in late, my name is Darren Criss and I guess I'm just gonna muck around here for the next 45 minutes playing some of my songs and some covers. I hope you guys enjoy. But just so you know when I do these types of things I do have some ground rules. First one, I tend to sweat. A lot.' The crowd screamed and Darren pulled away from the mic slightly, laughing. 'You scream, but it's not cool, it's gross' Darren winked and the crowd and they practically fell at his feet. The mob of pink sunglasses donning girls screamed even more as he came closer to the mic. 'Number 2, I tend to forget my lyrics, as you've already witnessed.' The crowd laughed as Darren smirked into his hand. 'and number 3, I tend to swear a lot… so if you don't like cursing then I think you're in the wrong fucking place' Darren laughed out loud and the crowd erupted with screaming girls. Hannah never thought that 100 girls could make such a racket.

'Anyway… Before I get carried away, let's get going. This next song is called Don't you.' The soft riff played and Darren let his head sway. Hannah copied him subconsciously, drifting into the bliss of Darren's voice.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Darren was just finishing up his set. 'This one's called Part of Your World' Darren's hand slid back up the arm of the guitar as his hand struck against the strings. The chords for his favourite Disney song escaped from the strings. He closed his eyes and the silky tone of his voice danced out of his lips.<p>

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat, wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?_

Again, the fans mouthed along to every word. They didn't sing along though. It stayed eerily quiet as Darren stood away from the mic, relying on the power of his voice alone to make sure even the fans at the back could hear him. They could. The fans respected Darren, and respected that he wanted this song to just be him, like he was in his room all those years ago. Just him and the guitar, only this time, the audience wasn't through a virtual window, they were right in front of him.

_Out of the sea, wish I could be part of your world_

He let the last chords vibrate, and as soon as the sound died out, the crowd drowned the sound of Darren's laughter with applause. They could see how proud he was of how far he'd come, and they were all the more proud of him for that.

'Thanks guys! I know you all love that one' Darren laughed again. 'This next song is pretty old. I wasn't going to play it tonight, because I hard a pretty challenging day, and to be honest I wasn't in the right mindset for it, but that's changed now, and I really want to play it. I wrote it quite a while back, just before I started at college.' Darren kept his eyes fixed at the back of the room. Hannah kept her eyes glued on him. 'That was kind of a hard summer for me, I was finding out who I was, and everything seemed to be getting me down, until I met this girl, and she changed my whole perspective on… everything I guess. She taught me that even the worst situations can be looked on with a positive attitude. I wrote this for her as a kind of thank you I guess, and as I was writing it I just felt all these feelings spilling out into my guitar, and I realised…' Darren took a deep breath and he closed his eyes, holding his guitar closer to him. 'I realised that I was falling in love with her…' Darren swallowed hard, and Hannah flushed bright red. Her lips parted slightly as she caught Darren take a sneaky glance toward her. 'and with that information in mind the song changed from being a song about seeing light in everything, it became a song about loving despite all of the obstacles that stopped us from being together… Anyway, here's I Still Think'

Darren pulled the guitar back up into his arms and strummed softly upon it, playing the song that Hannah hadn't heard since that picnic up on the mountain the day before she left Ann Arbor the first time. Her legs stopped swaying, and she held her hands together in front of her mouth to hide the grin that was slowly taking over her face.

_My life is a series of actors changing places, except there's no backstage and there's no place for me._

Darren's hand was shaking as moved his fingers along the strings. His eyes stayed focused on the back of the hall, refusing to look at Hannah in case she distracted him. If she looked angry he would never be able to look at her again.

_It's okay though, the jokes on the television make me laugh remind me that it's okay not to have a backstage, or a place to hide._

Hannah's eyes watered slightly as she slowly dropped her hands from in front of her face, her smile showing clearly. She laughed along to the lyrics, flattered and embarrassed.

_Well I've got Dinner on my plate, got my paycheck yesterday, how great. How cool._

Hannah's eyes never left Darren's face, even though he didn't turn to face her. She was sure this song was about her, it had to be, right?

_I've got places, I've got friends, I've got Joey, Ross and Chandler, then there's you…_

Darren let his eyes stray from the crowd in front of him, and he snapped his head briefly to the side of the stage and caught Hannah staring at him, a grin the size of a Cheshire cat and the light reflecting off of drops of water that were leaking from the corners of her eyes. His smile broadened and he fell quickly back into himself. She felt the same. He knew she did. He continued to sing, with a bigger smile than he'd sang with in a very long time.

_And now, how, we like to say that we're in love, doesn't it seem like that should be enough? But, the world will roll their eyes but I still think. Well I still think that we're in love._

Hannah was truly crying by now. The tears were streaming down her face, and Darren kept turning to look at her. His hazel eyes locking with hers, melting her into her stool.

_Oh shoes and jackets, purses and tennis rackets make their way as they please in those SUV's to the country club._

Hannah's foot tapped along to the beat, she'd stopped smiling, and merely kept her eyes on him, listening to the lyrics that he'd written for her, about her.

_I don't play much, but I do enjoy having the ball in my court and what's more, I like playing for love._

_But I've got arms and you've got legs, together we've made some mistakes but hey, we're doing well._

_I've got reason to believe in the power of you and me to break this spell…_

Darren turned his head and kept his eyes focused in Hannah for at least 20 seconds, singing directly to her. The muscles in his neck pulled and the vein became prominent, entrancing Hannah.

_And now, how we like to say that we're in love, doesn't it seem like that should be enough? But, the world will roll their eyes but I still think, well I still think that we're in love._

The chords repeated themselves, and faded as if the song was about to end. But a couple of seconds later they re-started, Darren's eyes focused on Hannah's. He wasn't smiling. He was trying to communicate with her.

_One more question. How is this one big lesson? I don't think that there's a quiz, but if there is, I'll be outside, playing in the yard, swinging on monkey bars, exercising my right to this recess, to this lesson that I've tried._

_But I've got arms and you've got legs, together we've made some mistakes, but hey we're doing well. I've got reason to believe in the power of you and me to break this spell._

By now the crowd had noticed that Darren had spent the majority of the song staring off stage, and many of them were craning over the gates, trying to find out who it was. They couldn't see her though, Hannah was well hidden. She wasn't smiling either. She was staring at Darren with a silent admiration. He had so much courage to do what he did. It made her feel ashamed that she'd never told him how she felt.

Darren turned back to the audience as he sang the last chorus.

_And now, how we like to say that we're in love. Doesn't it seem like that should be enough, but, the world will roll their eyes, but I still think, well I still think that we're in love._

_Well I still think that we're in love, love, love._

_Well I still think that we're in love, oh-oh._

Darren repeated the chords, whistling quietly on top of them. It was slowing down gradually, and by the end Darren was facing the ground. His guitar hanging loosely around his neck as he strummed the last chord, his foot kicking into the air slightly.

Hannah didn't think twice about what she was about to do. As Darren thanked the audience, therefore turning his back on her, she jumped from her seat and glided onto the stage.

Darren heard her coming, and as he did so he turned around, sliding his guitar around to his back.

Hannah lifted her arms around his neck, pulling his head down so his lips were level with hers. She closed her eyes and pulled him toward her and she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

She leaned in and felt Darren's warm lips against hers for the first time. She could taste him. He tasted musky and sweet. Darren could taste her, and it was his drug, A taste too sweet for anyone to be able to deal with. The two of them forgot where they were, and Hannah's mind filled with thoughts of the first summer they spent together. The days up on the mountain, and the endless times that he'd played in front of her.

His lips parted and the kiss grew deeper, engulfing the two of them. They could tell that this was what it was meant to be like. Hannah loved him, this kiss just proved that.

Their mouth moved in sync, the kiss growing deeper with every movement. It was almost dream like. She could do this forever…

Just as they finally relaxed into each other Darren pulled away suddenly as he remembered where he was. The unanimous 'awww' that came from the crowd pulled Darren back to his senses as he blushed red and pulling his hands from Hannah, ruffled one through his messy hair.

He leaned back down so that his and Hannah's lips met, and he gave her a sweet peck on the lips and gave her a small push off stage. Hannah scuttled back to her stool, her hands flying to her face at the realisation of what she'd just done.

Darren tried to move forward from distraction that had been Hannah's lips and as he wiped away the idiotic smile on his face. 'Well, that was unexpected…' He tried to hide the smile by looking down, but it broke through again, and a nerdy laugh escaped his lips.

'That wasn't just a random girl by the way, it was the girl I wrote the song about, I don't want any rumours flying around.'

Darren looked off stage toward Hannah, and instead caught Ricky, his eyes were smiling, but his face told different. He told him to move on. Quickly. The last thing he wanted was a herd of jealous fans,

'Anyway… I guess I'm going to finish up with Stutter'

Darren pulled the guitar back toward his front, and began strumming again.

Hannah glared, her eyes transfixed on the beads of sweat that would seem un-attractive on any other guy, but that just made Darren seem even sexier to her than ever before.

The song ended, and after thanking the audience again and again, he quickly ran off stage, leaving his guitar for the crew to pick up and clean up. He ran toward Hannah and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Kissing him deeply. Darren placed his hands on her back, holding her upright. Darren kissed her back whilst smiling. They broke apart and the smiles on both of their faces told Darren that he'd done the right thing.

Darren carried her back to his dressing room, Hannah's arms clinging for safety around his neck, both of their faces plastered with smiles that could never be replaced.


	33. A Day In The Life

Hannah drifted away from her dream, and she felt suddenly the warmth of the pillow under her ear. She stretched her legs out and felt her toes brush against the cool surface of the oak bed frame. She moved her hand across her mouth as she covered the small yawn that was spreading across her face.

She peeked her eyes open slowly and caught sight of Darren laying next to her, his eyes were open, his head propped up on his hand, his elbow resting on the pillow. 'Morning beautiful' he whispered into her ear. Hannah giggled and pulled the sheets higher up her body, covering her head. Darren did the same. Soon both of them were completely covered by the sheets. Darren wriggled closer to Hannah and took a strand of her brown her in his hand, and played with it. He leaned in a grazed her lips with a soft kiss. Hannah nuzzled into him, placing her head on his chest. Darren stroked her hair and Hannah felt his chest rising and falling underneath her head. It was so peaceful.

Darren took his hand from Hannah's hair and twisted his arm to take a look at the time on his watch. It was 10:09. Good thing he didn't have work today or he'd have been in deep shit by now. He turned so that he was on his side and Hannah did the same. They stared looking at each other for a while, taking in all of the things they'd never truly taking in before. Darren noticed the way Hannah's waist gave her the perfect hourglass figure and Hannah noticed that prominent lines of Darren's abs. She let her finger trace them slowly and Darren watched her, taking her fingers and kissing the tips of each of them.

Hannah pulled herself closer to him and they kissed again, this time deeper and more desperate. Their bodies twisted together and they pulled the covers from over their heads, exposing themselves to the cool breeze that was floating in through the window.

Darren rolled himself on top of Hannah and pushed up on his hands so that he was hovering over her, planting sweet kisses from her cheeks down to her shoulders.

Hannah laughed and pushed him off her as his tongue tickled her. Darren fell back onto the bed with a thump, and he bounced slightly.

He turned back onto his side and watched Hannah playing with the edge of the duvet. The sunlight that flooded in through the window reflected off of her skin, illuminating every curve. He took Hannah's hand and knotted his fingers through hers. 'You know... I had a really nice night last night...' Darren smirked, the same sly smile on his face.

Hannah laughed and turned to face him again. 'I did too... thank you' Hannah brushed a strand of hair from her eye and Darren grabbed her other hand, he held it to his heart.

'You want me to tell you something?' Hannah smirked into the sheet.

Darren laughed, stroking his thumb against the back of her hand. 'What?'

Hannah took a deep breath. 'When I first came to New York, I thought you had a thing... with Mia'

Darren burst out laughing, but seeing Hannah flush a deep shade of scarlet pulled him back into his senses. He stopped laughing, his face now merely expressing an amused smile.

'Me and Mia? No, we're too close for that. It's not even... Oh my gosh...' Darren trailed away, his fingers still playing with Hannah's. 'I was too fixated with you to even consider thinking about Mia that way...You know I've felt like this for a while now right?' Darren asked, his eyes avoiding hers.

'Well how long is a while?' Hannah flirted. She knew he'd wanted her for a long time, but she wanted to test him.

'Since the first Summer you visited.' Hannah blushed and pulled the quilt over her her mouth, covering her embarrassed smile. Darren pulled it back down, exposing her. A ton of realization hit Hannah.

'So... Opening night? That whole time?'

Darren nodded, rubbing his thumb across the space between his eyes.

'But... you didn't say anything? The whole time I was with Chuck...' Darren pulled himself closer to Hannah, her legs wrapping around his.

'It's a long story Han...' Darren muttered into her cheek.

'We have all morning don't we?' Hannah asked, gazing into his eyes that were beginning to become distant.

Darren gave his head a small shake, and taking Hannah's hands again he spoke softly. 'You remember I told you that I knew you were coming to opening night?' Hannah nodded. 'Well it was more than that. I'd organised for Chuck to find you during the show and bring you back to the party...'

Hannah interrupted 'like he did...'

Darren nodded, swallowing. 'Well yes, and no. I asked him to come and find you so that I could tell you how much I'd missed you. I had this whole speech prepared and everything. I was going to tell you how much I loved you and that I wanted you to spend some time with me while you were in New York, but unbeknownst to me, Chuck was winning you over in the front of house.'

Hannah's eyes feel toward the floor. 'I'm sorry... If I'd have just waited until the party...'

'Don't apologize Han, he has this way of getting people do what he wants. If you hadn't have agreed to be with him, he probably wouldn't have invited you back. That's how he works.' A few tears fell from Hannah's eyes and Darren kissed them away. 'Don't cry, angel. It's all done now, right?'

Hannah nodded, the tears escaping from her eyes by now. 'I know... I'm just... I'm just really embarrassed.'

Darren laughed, pulling her into his arms. He rested his chin on her head and cradled her close to him. He let her stay there as they both fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Hannah woke up again Darren wasn't laying next to her. Hannah fumbled out of bed, looking through Darren's drawer, taking an old University of Michigan t-shirt from it, and put it on, covering her naked torso. She grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer underneath and put them on too.<p>

Hannah walked out through the door and the smell of frying bacon hit her nostrils. Darren was standing over the over, frying up a classic English bacon sandwich for her. Hannah sneaked up behind him, placing her hand around his waist. Darren jumped, and leaned his head back, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. 'Finally up then?' He asked with a cheeky smile on his face. He was wearing a pair of jogging trousers and an old t-shirt, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. Hannah thought this was the most attractive she'd ever found him.

Hannah took her arms from around his waist, dragging them across his stomach, and took a seat by the small glass table by the oven. She played with the bottle of tomato sauce that was placed on top of it, running her finger around the neck of it. A small metal box caught her attention. It was placed on the window shelf closest to the table. Hannah picked up the radio and placed it in front of her. She pressed the 'on' button and the sound of Young the Giant filled the kitchen. Darren sniggered and Hannah laughed. 'What a coincidence' she heard Darren mutter. She watched him sway his hips from side to side. And admired the way his ass looked in those trousers...

Hannah moved toward the piano that was placed just off of the kitchen, in a light room and began fingering the keys, playing a melody from some distant corner of her memory. It was a gorgeous piano, one that any player would kill for. She closed the lid, and began walking back toward the table.

Hannah was watching him turn the bacon as she heard her phone vibrate from her coat pocket by the front door. She changed course and began walking toward it. She took the phone out of her coat and clicked the middle button. She had 2 unread messages. She clicked open the text inbox and saw two texts from two unrecognised numbers. She read the most recent one first. It read: _Hey Han! I hope you're awake by now, it's 12:03, but anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy that you and Darren finally sorted things out. It's about time. I'm sick of him pining after you. Have a nice day off, make sure you do plenty, he doesn't get many days off, lot's of love, Ricky x_

Hannah smiled at the text and clicked the right arrow, moving on to the next unread text. This one read: _Hannah, it's your mother. Look I think that has gone on long enough. Your work phoned asking why you hadn't been in for the past 3 and a half weeks. I told them that you'd been ill, and that the message must have been discarded, but they didn't buy it. You need to come home. It's been long enough, you can't just leave your life behind. I'll expect you home in the next two days. Your life is here Hannah, not over there. x_

Hannah read the text in a state of shock. First of all, her mother had lied? For her? And secondly, even though she was furious with her mother for telling her what to do, what she'd said was right. She was foolish to believe that she could stay in America for as long as she wanted, it was all foolish. She had to leave tomorrow, but she couldn't tell Darren, it would break his heart. She'd leave him a note, but for today she would carry on as normal, act like nothing was wrong, make the most of every last minute that she had with him.

'Breakfast, well lunch... well brunch... is served' Darren called from the kitchen. Hannah snapped her phone shut and placed it back into her coat pocket. She walked into the kitchen, with the biggest smile she could manage spread across her face. Trying to hold back the tears that were aching to burst through her eyes.

She sat back at the table, and taking the bottle of sauce from the table, squeezed a huge dollop on top of her bacon, and placed the bread back on top of it. She picked the sandwich up, and took a bite. Darren watched eagerly as she did so, and the smile on her face told him he'd done a good job. 'It's good' Hannah murmured through a mouthful of bacon. 'Really good, thank you!' Darren took a bite from his own, his brows creasing with delight as he took another few bites, finishing up the sandwich in a few short minutes. He brushed his hands free of crumbs, and placed his hands on his lap, sitting back in his chair.

'So... what do you want to do today?' He asked, watching Hannah eat her sandwich. She waited until all traces of the last bite had left her mouth before she answered.

'Erm... I'd like to just stay in if that's okay by you? Just some TV, a take-out and the sofa. Does that sound good?' Darren smiled, relaxing into his chair. He hadn't done this in a really, really long while.

'Sure, it sounds perfect.'

Hannah finished her sandwich and picked up the two empty plated from the table, carrying them over to the sink. She ran the hot water over them and placed them on the side to drain. This time it was Darren's turn to come up behind Hannah, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she wiped the dishes dry. He planted some light kisses on the back of her neck sending shivers all up and down her spine.

Hannah finished with the dishes, and let Darren lead her to the sofa. Someone had cleaned up that Hannah had left yesterday afternoon. She was grateful.

Hannah jumped onto the sofa and kicked her legs up underneath her as she watched Darren bend down and turn on the plug for the TV. He grabbed the remote from the small table by the lamp and sat down next to Hannah. The TV kicked into life and AVPM began playing from where she'd stopped it. Darren winked at her and she buried her head into his shoulder, hiding her reddened cheeks. Darren clicked the eject button and placed his copy of Avatar: The last air-bender into it. He jumped back onto the sofa and placed his head in Hannah's lap. She automatically began running her hands through his hair and tried to forget about what would be happening tomorrow.


	34. Never Let Me Go

Hannah spent her last evening in America openly admiring Darren and all of his qualities, and although he didn't know why he kept finding her staring at him, with glassy eyes and a sad smile etched upon her face, he didn't ask. Hannah's turned quiet. She didn't speak to him for most of the evening, just took every opportunity she could to hold him and be close with him, feeling his heat on her skin, placing her head in the familiar curve of his neck.

By the next morning though Hannah's throat was too dry to be able to speak, even if she'd have wanted to. Her words clung to the back of her throat, and as she opened her eyes to make her way out of bed she found the corners of her eyes were rough with the dried tears that had escaped during her sleep. Darren's arms were wrapped around her torso, his bare arms pressing against her waist. Hannah carefully took his arm, and unwrapped it from around her. Darren grunted slightly at the change of position but soon fell back to sleep, his face turning back into his pillow.

She nudged her way off the bed, placing one foot tenderly on the wooden floor, waiting for the creak. When it didn't come she brought her other foot down to the floor and lifted herself off the bed. As she glanced at the clock she saw that it read 9:55. Hannah turned gently and stared down tenderly at the man that laid in front of her, his eyes closed, the light from the window casting soft shadows under his eyelashes. He was blissfully unaware of what she was planning to do.

She bent down and grazed his forehead with the softest of kisses and quickly stepped out of the room as she felt her heart pulling her back into the bed at her feet. Hannah had to realise that there was no going back now. She'd been weak before, this time she knew she was never going to see him again.

Hannah threw on the clothes that she'd been wearing yesterday and brushed her hair with her fingers. She looked a mess, but who would care? No-one would see her.

Stepping silently through the hallway, grabbing various objects from the surfaces that surrounded her, Hannah made her way into the lounge. She grabbed her bright pink suitcase from behind the sofa and began placing the stuff she hadn't already packed inside.

After finishing up with the packing she picked up her suitcase and headed for the door. She stopped herself just before placing her hand on the door handle. Turning around to face the small pad of paper that lay on the table next to the phone. She dropped the suitcase and picked up the paper, grabbing a pen from her bag. What would be best? Would Darren rather know? Or would he just come after her? She couldn't handle that. It was hard enough to leave as it was. She began writing, secretly hoping that he would come and stop her from leaving. Maybe that would give her the strength to stay.

Hannah dropped the paper back onto the table and picked up her suitcase from the floor, taking the handle in her hand and after stepping through front door heard it close gently with a click.

The taxi was already waiting by the gate. He sat, swaying his head back and forth to the music that was streaming from the open windows. As he turned and saw Hannah coming he turned off the radio, clicking the engine into the right gear. Hannah placed her suitcase into the back of the taxi and slammed it shut as quietly as she could, hoping with all her might that he wouldn't hear her leave.

She slid into the back of the car and choked the words out of her dry throat 'Airport. Please?' The driver nodded and placed his foot onto the pedal, sending the car lurching forwards.

Hannah felt her eyes swell, and soon enough the tears burst from them. She tried to cover them with her hand but they came too thick and fast for that. Hannah just let them fall, leaving dots of tears all over her hoodie.

Hannah took her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. There was one person she hadn't told yet. She clicked through her contacts until she came across her name. Clicking the green button, she held the phone up to her ear. Hannah closed her eyes wishing that she'd answer. She needed to hear a friendly voice.

The phone continued to ring, Hannah's hope fading with every one.

Suddenly a voice sounded and Hannah's chest lightened.

'Mia, thank god you ans-' Hannah was cut short as she heard that the voice was only Mia's answer-phone. Her heart sank and she waited for the beep to record her message.

'Hey Mia, it's Han, I just wanted to say, I'm heading back to the UK today, I didn't tell anyone, so please don't phone Darren and tell him, I just needed to tell someone, and I figured that out of everyone you were furthest away so you couldn't do anything about it. I'm gonna miss you Mia, and I want to stay in touch. I'm so glad I met you, but I don't think we'll meet again. I've realised that living in some fantasy won't get you anywhere. Anyway, I'd better go or I'll start crying again. I love you, bye' Hannah snapped the phone shut, her bottom lip trembling, her thumbs rubbing over each other around it. She stared out of the window, miming her silent goodbyes to the city around her.

* * *

><p>Darren woke up, stretching his arm over to the other side of the bed to stroke Hannah's arm. Instead he found himself stroking the soft cotton of his bed lining. His eyes slowly peeked open and found himself alone in his bed. He threw the covers off of his half naked torso and grabbed a t-shirt from the floor, placing it over his head. His steps were crooked, his eyes only half open. He rubbed his hands through his hair as he walked, his palms rubbing his eyes.<p>

Darren stepped into the hallway calling her name loud enough that it should be heard throughout the whole house. But he had no answer. There was only one explanation. She must be playing with him. Darren walked around the house opening every door and cupboard big enough to old her. No luck. He shouted some more. Still no answer. He leaned behind the sofa and saw nothing. He skipped into the kitchen and was just about to check through the small door into the piano room when he realised something. There was nothing behind the sofa. He was sure he'd put Hannah's suitcase behind there. No, he was positive. So why wasn't it there?

A phone rang and Darren turned his head toward the coat that was hanging by the front door. He jogged toward it and picked the phone up from his pocket. It was from Ricky. 'Meet at 1 for coffee? Got docs to sign' Darren looked up at the clock. 10:15. He'd find Hannah and maybe go out for a walk and meet Ricky afterwards.

He'd dropped the phone onto the table and was about to walk away when a stray piece of paper caught his attention. Darren picked it up and held it in his hand, the words were just a blur on the page. He picked up his glasses from the table and placed them on the end of his nose. The words came into focus and he saw that it was in Hannah's handwriting.

It wasn't a long letter, but it was long enough to break his heart.

_Darren, I can't do this anymore. I need to stop living in this bubble. I'm headed home, please don't contact me. In any other circumstances you know things would be different, we just aren't blessed enough to have been able to have a normal relationship. If you love me, you'll let me go. You know I wouldn't say this if I had any other choice. I'm unceasingly and positively yours, Hannah._

Darren stood his hands shaking at what he'd read. Without thinking he threw on the first trousers he found. He didn't know when she'd left. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes ago, but he wasn't going to let her get away again. Never again. Throwing on his coat he bolted out of the front door into his car, thrusting his keys into it and revving it into gear, praying that it would carry him there fast enough.

* * *

><p>Mia got back into her car after stopping to re fill it with fuel. She was in LA on business. Well business and pleasure. Well what the company didn't know wouldn't hurt them, would it? Her phone was flashing to signal a message. She picked it up from the seat next to her and placed it to her ear, listening for the message that was waiting for her.<p>

With her phone still pressed to her ear she pressed on the pedal, pulling out of the almost empty gas station. She was driving along a small road but almost crashed when she heard Hannah's voice in her ear. Mia jumped, and carried on driving, stopping slightly at the red lights to listen to what she had to say, her heart pounding as she did so.

The message ended and Mia brought the phone down to her lap, seeing the green light flash in the corner of her eye, she pressed her foot back down onto the pedal, the car lurched forward and Mia kept one hadn on the wheel while sending Hannah a text with the other.

Mia stopped typing and threw the phone back onto the seat next to her. The phone lit up lightly and read 'Message sent'. The note faded and revealed the text that had been sent. It read three words. 'On my way'

* * *

><p>Hannah stepped out of the taxi, grabbing her suitcase from the back and handing a $10 bill to the driver, thanking him with a wave. He smiled ignoring the obvious pain in the stranger's eyes.<p>

Hannah took a deep breath and started walking toward the entrance. She still had another two hours until her flight left, and she couldn't bear to be waiting around. It would kill her. Hannah found an empty bench and sat down upon it, propping her suitcase against the edge. She took out her phone. No messages. She turned her phone off before anyone tried to convince her to stay.

Hannah leaned against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. Taking in the warm air, and the fresh breeze that only LA could offer.

She didn't know what she was waiting for, but she felt herself being pulled to sit here and so she would. She was leaving, but she wanted to savour every last moment of being here.

* * *

><p>Darren sped into the car park of the airport, narrowly missing several collisions along the way. He pulled into an empty space and jumped out of the car grabbing a ticket from the window on the car next door. This would only take a minute whether she was there or not.<p>

Darren ran over the jagged pavement and bounded over the short bush that separated the taxi bay from the car park. It was still a distance to the airport entrance but Darren ran as fast as he could, his head scanning the thousands of faces in the crowd looking for her. He'd stopped by the taxi bay, waiting for the traffic to pass him, still scanning through the faces. His eyes were drawn to a girl by the entrance, sitting on a bench, with her head resting against the wall. He recognized the bright pink suitcase that sat at her feet. She was a long distance away, but he was sure that if he called loud enough she'd hear him.

A roar escaped from his throat, screaming her name as loud as he could manage. He was sure that it had been drowned out by the growling of the cars as they passed him. The girl didn't turn.

'HANNAH!' He shouted again, louder this time. The cars passing began to disappear and soon there was only a few passing him. He screamed once more with all the energy he could summon. Darren's eyes fell toward the floor. Hannah turned her head slightly and she caught sight of the man that stood on the other side of the car park. It had been her name she'd heard being shouted. She got up, leaving her suitcase behind her and began running toward him. She screamed his name as she got to the side of the road and Darren lifted his head just in time to see Hannah run out into the road toward him and Mia's car send her flying across the road, landing metres away from where she'd been hit.

* * *

><p>Mia sat in her car stunned. Her hands pinned to the wheel. There'd been nothing she could have done to stop it. She eventually pulled herself out of the car and took a few small steps to the body that lay in front of her. A crowd had gathered around the girl, and the rest of them just stood staring at the scene unfold, paralysed by what they'd seen.<p>

Mia pushed her way through the crowd and as she got through the last line of people eager to help she saw Darren sitting cradling the bleeding body of Hannah. Mia ran away from the scene, leaned against the nearest wall she could find, and collapsed.

* * *

><p>'Shh... Hannah... shh... It's going to be fine... You're not hurt... It's going to be okay...' Darren put his hand behind Hannah's head cradling her into his shaking body. She was still, her eyes half closed and her legs and arms cut from the impact. Darren couldn't tell how bad it was but he could tell that it wasn't just a graze and a few small bruises.<p>

He pulled his hand away from behind her head and saw that it was soaked with blood. Hannah's had falls back without the extra support, and Darren shifts his arm so that it holds her head upright. He leans down and kisses her head lightly, tears streaming down from his face onto her cheeks. Hannah starts crying and Darren wipes her tears away.

'Angel no, don't waste your energy... sssshhhh.' He lifts her head up further into his arms and rocks her gently from side to side, trying to lull her into a numbing sleep. Hannah refuses and tries to lift herself up.

'I'm... sorr...sorry... I shou... should have... told you.' Hannah's words take a while to form, each movement taking some colour out of her already pale face. Darren places his finger to her lips, kissing her eyelids shut, continuing to rock her back and forth. The tears were falling even thicker down her face now, wiping the dirt from her face in salty lines.

Darren bends his head down and kisses her softly on the lips. It's warm and safe, and for a moment he forgot where he was until he heard the people whisper around him.

Darren lifted his head again and saw Hannah lift her head slightly so they were eye to eye. 'I... love... you' Hannah sputtered and her head fell back into Darren's arms, her eyes closed.

Darren bent over one last time grazing her cheeks with his lips, whispering a soft 'I love you too' into her cheeks.

He felt her lifeless body in his arms and cradled her into him tighter than he'd ever held her. His fingers grasping desperately onto any bit of her that he could.

The crowd around them stayed silent as the paramedics broke through the crowd and pulled Hannah's body from Darren's arms, stopping him from following them into the emergency building.

He was left sitting on his own on the edge of the side walk, rocking himself back and forth, Hannah's dying words echoing through his brain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay I was kind of terrified to post this chapter, so please don't hurt me... I'll be waiting huddled under my duvet for your responses...<strong>_

**_- Bethany_**


	35. Epilogue

The burning amber sun was setting behind the silhouetted mountains, its last rays of light streaking through the recently budding trees. There was nothing to be heard except for the sweet songs that flowed from the trees as if even they were mourning her. The soft wind rustled the grass at Darren's feet as he stood at the side of the road. His flowers lay on the floor alongside a picture of the smiling girl that he'd loved for so long.

The saddest part? That she'd died somewhere where only a few lucky people had known her. To the rest of this selfish city, she was a no-one. A young lady who's fate had been decided, and could not be avoided. It was a tragedy of course, but it was nothing for them to mourn, after all, they hadn't known her. Why should they mourn?

Hannah had died in the emergency room. Darren had been with her the whole time, until the final light was flushed from her eyes, he's held her hand and felt her grip loosen just seconds before she passed. Hannah didn't once complain about dying. Neither did she complain that she didn't have her family around her. It was just her and Darren and the occasional Doctor that checked on her. They'd had to pull Darren off of Hannah's body, he'd clung on to her body with all the strength he could summon, but the three doctors had managed to pull him away from her, separating him from the body.

He hadn't seen her after that. She'd been enclosed behind the blue curtain, and as soon as she was announced dead she'd been flown home to her mother. Darren had been the one to tell her. She didn't even know who Darren was. The silence that followed those four short words, that must have torn her world apart, were something Darren would never have wished for anyone to be a part of. If he'd have known that chasing her to the airport that day would have killed her… He would never have dreamt of doing anything. If he'd have respected her wishes like any gentleman would have done… she may be alive and well now.

A loud roar from an overhead aeroplane brought Darren back to where he was. She was gone. There was nothing more to say, hurting himself by thinking through 'What If' and bittersweet memories would only hurt him further. She was back home. And all he had was a picture that he'd taken on his phone, placed on the side of a busy LA road, getting dirtier and dirtier a each car passed, without taking any notice of the man that stood, pouring his heart out to the girl in the frame.

'Hey Han. I miss you. I guess, I just wanted to say that, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry…' Darren's voice choked as he burst into a fresh wave of tears. He bent down and soon enough he was on his knees, holding his face in his dirt covered hands.

A soft rustling of grass behind silenced his crying, and he turned around to see a pair of black boots standing a metre or so behind him.

Darren lifted his head slightly, and although the sun blinded him slightly he recognized her instantly. He hadn't spoken to her since the accident; it had been a whole week.

'Mia' Darren croaked. He rose to his feet, keeping her gaze. His eyebrows creased, partly due to the sun that was streaming behind her, but mostly due to the anger that was slowly taking over his already weak body. 'What are you doing here?'

His voice was monotonous. And there was no emotion in his eyes apart from a blind fury that he was trying his best to restrain.

Mia spoke softly, aware that she was, for the first time in her life, afraid of the man that stood before her. 'I…' her voice broke, and she took a deep breath before continuing. 'I came to pay my respects. She was my friend, and you can say what you want but it was an accident.'

Darren didn't move his focus from her face as she walked forward and dropped the bunch of pure white roses underneath her picture. Mia pressed her fingers to her lips and then placed them on the glass of the picture frame.

'You killed her' was all Darren needed to say. As Mia turned to look at him Darren saw the tears in the corners of her eyes.

Mia nodded slowly, and the tears poured silently. 'I know. And I've tortured myself every minute of the past week. I went to the airport to save your relationship and all I did was murder it. Murder her.' Mia nearly collapsed and Darren caught her arm, leaning her against a nearby tree.

'I should be in jail.' Mia whispered.

Darren's eyebrows softened. He couldn't stay mad at her forever. It wasn't Mia's fault. 'Don't be stupid Mia, you didn't break the law, and it was Hannah that ran in front of you, there is no way that you could have stopped in time.'

Mia shook her head. 'I could have been driving slower. At least if they had put me in prison I could have had some sort of punishment… I'm walking free on the earth and I killed someone Darren, I killed Hannah!'

The name shook Darren to his core, and if Mia wasn't shaking uncontrollably in front of him he would have surely cried, but his time for weakness had passed. He had to be strong. That was what Hannah would have wanted.

Darren sat down on the pavement and held Mia's head into his chest, rocking her back and forth. 'It was fate; you don't need to feel guilty. It could have been anyone. If there was any inclination that what happened was in any way your fault you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be in a cell. But you're not. You're here.'

Darren ran his fingers through Mia's soft hair, now wet with tears as he cradled her into him.

Mia stopped shaking and looked into Darren's eyes. The guilt of being there in between the star crossed lovers forced her to her feet. Mia pressed one last kiss to the frame and turned and walked away, leaving Darren standing on his own again

A soft breeze rustled the trees again and Darren was sure he heard a soft voice calling from behind him.

_I'll always be with you,_

Darren saw a soft form take shape in the corner of his eye, but as he turned it disappeared, gliding away on the winter breeze, the soft voice calling out as it rode through the twilight streets.

_I'll always be with you._


	36. Thank You!

Okay, so I know this isn't a very professional thing to do, but I just wanted to get your atttention

I just wanted to take these next few minutes of your time to thank every single one of you that have posted/ tweeted/ emailed such amazing words of support throughout the past 4 months! It really touched my heart how many of you have taken the time to read Hannah's story. I never expected when I started writing it how many people would grow so attached, and how many friends I'd meet because of it!

You guys are honestly the best friends a girl could ever wish for!

Each of you have inspired me too keep writing, and you've given me the faith in my writing that i've been looking for for so long!

I deeply love all of you, and I just want to thank all of you again for sticking with me throughout all this time, and have been so enthusiastic about Hannah and Darren's story.

There is so much more that I want to say, but there are literally no words, so I'll just lave it by sayign that I've loved laughing, crying and smiling with you as we shared this unique writing experience... I'm so glad that I've entertained you, and I'd love to keep in contact with you all, so, to close...

There WILL be a sequel to Fate Is Kind. It's called Someone to watch over me, and it will begin during the summer.

I love you guys!

Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Bethany xx


	37. Ideas?

Would you please submit your ideas for a sequel to my twitter, Bethanaaaay.

I miss you, and thank you

Bethany xx


	38. SEQUEL IS UP

Chapter 1 of the sequel is up guys. Enjoy.


End file.
